Blue 2
by MitchMieshta
Summary: The new Metahuman assassin family is public now, but things seem okay now. They're settling down, getting jobs, and Blue fancies himself a cook and a musician for now. He's still testing the waters of this new world of "being human". Also, Luthor being his biological father and not a threat to Blue it seems, Blue will visit him often in prison. Maybe things will continue to look up


**Codename: Blue**

 **Rise & Fall**

 **(A DC Comix Thing)**

 **By**

 **Mitchell Childers**

"With the help of the Atlantians, as well as a particular fire breathing dragon, the Justice League managed to get the nefarious foliage under control. And with Batman and Wonder Woman, on the hunt with a particularly sharp nosed werewolf, managed to get _Poison Ivy_ , under control."

A brief pause from the anchor woman, and then an icon changed on the top right corner of the screen showing the Superman symbol, and the "House of El Ale".

"In other news, the new alien brew has taken America by storm. Once word got out that there is a new alcoholic beverage on Earth, but with a bigger kick, and alien design, everybody went out to try it at least once. Fifty million bottles were sold within the first month they were in stores. Some stores even sold out within the first two weeks. Spokeswoman Sona had this to say."

The video cut to Sona at a stand with the ale showcase, and another reporter was there interviewing her. And Sona, just as strong and busty as ever, they can see because of that tight blue T-shirt she wore. And the question that was asked her was, "What does Superman have to say about using his symbol for beer?"

"Well it's the symbol of his house," Sona stated, "So the branding is appropriate. But he said the recipes will just go to waste unless someone like me is enthusiastic enough to make this an actual thing, so I said-" She pointed at the camera, "Then consider this Earth's newest addition." Then she grinned, "Plus I get paid a good percentage of every bottle sold and all the free beer of this variety I can drink." She chuckled evilly with that crazy grin, "Hnear hnear hnear."

"So you're just having a good time aren't you," the reporter asked with a chuckle. "Oh life, is, good," She agreed. "It's about time I say, you're Blue's sister, right, and like, one of the slave assassins?"

"Older sister," she pointed out, "And yea, that's all gone now." She pointed to herself, and said happily, "Now I work for the U.S. government as a recon scout, and also, a part time brewmistriss."

"Your brothers must like that," the reporter commented. "Only Juriya is a connoisseur," she pouted, "The others say it tastes like dirt. And Blue started screwing with its flavor," She looked around suddenly, "Hang on."

"Yea they're here," she cheered as she put a box on the table and pulled out a bottle and showed it to them. It's more or less the same beer, but with a stamp in red letters saying "Bistro Brew".

"Bistro brew," the reporter questioned, "Is that a thing?" "It is now," she shrugged. Then she raise her palm and said, "And to be honest, it's good. I mean, not my favorite. But I think it's good enough to add this to the line."

"So _Blue_ made this," questioned the reporter. "Yea." "So he can actually brew beer too," said the reporter, "Wow." "Well let's be honest," she shrugged, "He's a part time chef. So he… put pepper juice in there, I think honey, some medical herb trick, and…" She shrugged, "Probably dumped steak seasoning in this maybe. I don't exactly know how he got the flavor down. But, anyway, here, you wanna try?"

"Um, sure," said the reporter, unsure. She opened it for him and gave it to him. He took a sip. Then he coughed once and said, "Oh wow." "Rhrhight," she laughed. "Wow, that's… hang on."

He drank some more. A bigger swig this time, and she giggled. Then he stopped, coughed, then said, "Wow you weren't kidding. It's got a kick, it's spicy, and it's flavorful, that's for sure."

"I know, right," she agreed, "The guys at the brewery said it's a drink that will kick you in the stomach, throw lemon juice in your eyes, and then give you a hug so you don't get cold."

The man laughed. Then he took another drink. Now _she_ laughed and said, "You like it?" "It's kind of addicting," said the reporter in surprise at himself, "I don't know what it is, but the after taste is real good too. I just want more."

"There's no _cocaine_ or anything like that in there, so don't worry," Sona chuckled, "It's all just herbs and spices." "Okay good. So when is this going out?" "Oh it's been out since last week," she shrugged, "Blue showed the other guys what he did, so they make the alterations before it goes out. But yea, this is kind of an afterthought to the main event." "I see." He took another swig.

"Well thank you miss Sona," said the man, shaking her hand, "Is it just Sona?" Yea," she replied, "It's kind of a moniker I gave myself. Otherwise my codename was just, wolf." "Oh right, you're the werewolf that killed the Joker. Everybody was talking about that. Kind of expected Blue to be the one, honestly."

"He wanted to, believe me," she said, "But at the time he was fighting a still mind controlled earth drake monster, so he's like, 'Sona, he's fucking with my friends', and I'm all like, 'say no more little bro. I got this'."

"You really act like a family do you," questioned the reporter. "Well of course we do. We're the only ones who can relate to each other. So yea, it's family all the way over here." "That's real nice, that's good that you have that. And thanks again." "You're welcome."

Another report on the internet has a video of somebody who caught Superman after a job, and they asked him, "What's the story of the Kryptonian brew?"

Superman chuckled, looking down and nodding. "That's a funny story," Superman replied, "You know Sona by now?" "Oh everybody knows Sona." "Well, she and Wonder Woman had a drinking competition once."

Superman gestured, "Highly regenerative super soldier," then gestured the other way, "And an Amazonian god person." He shrugged, "Both their livers were too strong. So one day, all the kids came up to me and said, 'hey Superman. You have records of Kryptonian alcohol?' And there is. So be prepared for a hard liquor brand someday. Because when that day comes. You know, in Metropolis somewhere, there will be an _epic_ drinking competition."

"Do you drink Superman," the person asked. "Never touched the stuff to be honest," Superman smiled. "Not a big drinker?" Superman pat his stomach, "Not a seasoned drinker, no." There were chuckles all around.

Weeks later, there came said alcohol. There was another symbol on it though, but it was Kryptonian brand liquor it's a clearish green liquor that is over 200 proof and a big warning label on the front that states "Irresponsibly alcoholic. Caution advised."

"And now, for the event you've all been waiting for," an announcer called over the speakers. There was a theater hall that was filled to the brim. Today's event, Wonder Woman versus Sona the super soldier werewolf. On one half of a screen it showed a picture of Wonder woman facing the right, seriously. And to the right was a picture of Sona, facing left, and having that usual crazy grin, but with a little more fang showing.

"Sona the Werewolf," the announcer called loudly. Sure enough, a huge white wolf with a stretchy bathing suit landed appeared from above and was abruptly to the ground on all fours. She stood up, changed to her normal, and very sexy self. And waved happy to the very excited crowd.

"And we have," the announcer called, "Wonder Woman, the Amazonian!" She herself flew in, fast, but more graceful than her rougher counterpart. And she waved to the ground as well.

The announcer can now be seen walking to the center stage, along with the two contestants and a single table with two chairs. He went to Diana first and said, "So Diana. Tell us why you think you will win this drinking contest."

"Amazonians of Themascera are noble, and _strong_. We fight hard, and can play even harder. This child has no idea who she has challenged."

The crowd cheered and hooted. The announcer went to Sona and said, "And your opinion?" "Oh please," Sona swatted dismissively, "I'm built to survive in the most dangerous climates. That includes a battle with Amazonians. This young liver, can take it all and outlast _this_ grandma."

Cheers and sheepish hoots came from the crowd once again. Then the announcer told the crowd quieter, "Ladies and gentlemen. Let's get started. Contestants, take your seats."

The two did, and a waiter brought over a metallic ice bucket. And in the ice were two greenish liquid bottles of the particularly dangerous Kryptonian booze, and some fairly large shot glasses.

The ladies faced each other, smiling dangerously, while the waiter set the glasses down, then took out the bottles, then walked away with the bucket.

The ladies opened their bottles and filled all their shot glasses. After that, the announcer asked them to call it as he flipped a coin.

Sona chose tails, and it was tails. So she went first. And then they started in turn-based fashion. One after the other they drank and drank until the bottles were empty, and so were their glasses. But then the waiter with the bucket, had two more bottles of booze inside.

Meanwhile, the announcer came by to say, "You two have drunk enough alcohol to kill two and a half men each. How do you feel?"

"I gotta say, I'm a little buzzed," said Diana. "Yea I think my liver might be earning its keep this time," Sona agreed with a smirk, "And keeping my head clear still." The crowed oooed in response.

"Well well folks," the announcer began, leaving the two, "The show has just begun apparently."

Hours passed. The fourth transport of the bottles came. The crowd would actually have lost interest by now if it wasn't for the fact that both girls were having troubles. They ingested a _stupid_ amount of alcohol, and they even had a half-time recess where the ladies could use the bathroom. Otherwise, they clearly weren't normal.

The drinking was slower. More hesitant. Then by the second glass, Diana looked to be falling asleep. Sona looked happy. But then Diana jerked up again, but dazed looking. Sona looked afraid. Now, it was time for Sona's second glass. She chugged it, swallowed, then sighed.

Diana's third glass was choked down. But then, finally, she passed out on the table. "One…" the announcer counted, "Two… three… four…"

He kept counting. Diana didn't move. He got to ten and the crowd went nuts. Sona won.

"Sona," the announcer began, "You have proven to be a better drinker than an Amazonian god. How do you feel?"

"Kinda slick," said Sona, "This sliver's son triple sova-time you guyth. Srsly. It's the hardest working liver in the galaxy right neow. I may require assistance." "We have a medical team standing by," said the announcer, "Plus your brothers are here."

She raised her hand and called weakly, "Familyyyyy. Assembelllll."

They arrived. Juriya and Drake helped Sona walk off the stage while Blue plucked Diana from her seat and followed. "So mister Blue," The announcer called, walking up to him, "Are you proud of your sister?"

"Oh very proud," smiled Blue, "Not so much that she won at drinking, but at the sheer level of hype they managed to accumulate for this one moment. Would it mean something if I call Sona a 'party animal'?" he did air quotes.

The announcer and the crowd laughed. "I'd say that's fairly accurate," the announcer said, "And the day anyone challenges Wonder Woman to drinking will be few and far between." "No kidding."

"By the way, two hundred proof," questioned the announcer, "Isn't that impossible?" "Yea, for standard alcohol standards," said Blue, "There's not a name for what we used in this drink."

The announcer was stunned. Then he said, "Can humans even drink it?" "Oh sure," Blue nodded, "Within reason. But this new thing is, I guess a good analogy would be, the stronger fabricated polymer that is just all around better than iron. I am unsure if this new stuff has an upward 'proof' limit."

"Oh wow," said the announcer with genuine interest, "Well in that case, bring it on the shelves I suppose. That is interesting." "Anyways, I'll take this insanely drunk person over here now," said Blue, walking off. "Very well then."

Later, they were in the women's bathroom, helping their girls puke. Not now, but soon. Diana was the first to puke hers all up. She wiped her mouth off with some of the toilet paper, then looked to see whose holding her.

"Hey there Blue," She pat his cheek, "Thanks for the positioning. You knew just what I needed." "Sort of. Sona's coaching me through 'party animal tactics'."

"Don't sell yourself short little brother," came Sona's voice from the other stall, "There's a party animal locked in there somewhere, just waiting to be set loose." "I doubt it," said Blue.

"Well fought, dear sister," called Diana suddenly, kicking the stall wall, possibly to just knock on it. But that's not what happened. She kicked right through it. But Sona wiggled her foot and said, "You too big sis. You too."

Juriya chuckled and said, "I've never seen this side of you Diana. This is nice." "Well who's gonna challenge me to a contest of the gut," asked Diana, scoffing, " _Superman_? Pff." They had a laugh.

The girls recovered quickly enough. Sona finally puked all hers out, so she just had to wait for the rest of the alcohol in her system to work itself out. Then they all got something to eat at a fish barn downtown.

 **Chapter 1 – Fame & Fortune**

Blue got older and larger, looking more like his brother Drake. Looking more man than boy at this point, he's up to three hundred pounds of muscle. Of course, this accounts for his metalloid bones making him heavy. Without the bones, he'd be 190 most likely.

He still lived with Bruce, but the others now stayed permanently at the D.E.O compound. But they do come by to visit. Bruce stays busy as always, half the time showing Blue a thing or two around the lab.

Bruce got surprised at a certain point. Claims that Blue is learning faster than Bruce can teach it. It was slow to start with the in-depth sciences, but once Blue's proverbial sails caught wind, holy shit watch him go.

Blue figured he'd slow down on the schooling, considering the action was picking up at one point. But once the issue with his family, and then this In-justice League was gotten rid of, work outside just stopped. Most of the major criminals were taken down, so there's just the occasional super guy that does something big, but in a local area. Then things got real crazy when Poison Ivy did her thing with overgrowth. Her poisons nearly mind controlled an entire nation, and her plants could absorb energy from people they touch. She didn't kill anybody though. She just wanted everyone lethargic, so her plants could power more of her humanoid plant creatures, plant more seeds, and refine more chemicals to just make the world completely hers.

It was honestly a good plan. But Blue found out right away that plants don't like fire. Then Blue rescued Batman, who rescued Diana, who rescued Superman, as they all rescued like, ten different supers, which lead to the cascade success of their counter. Plus Batman had a counter to the toxin on his end, then a particular alchemist they know of cured the toxin from her end too, and even created a toxin to hurt the plants at the same time.

So there are several reasons why Ivy failed. But Blue can't help but think she had the right idea. Ivy isn't evil. She's just an individualist. An activist. With powers. Her big plan may have been to rule the world, but she would've done so in an easy way that makes humanity in a sort of hive mind, with her as its queen. The sheer unified entity that is humanity from that point forward would reach a ridiculous level of progress, performance, and technology. There truly would be nothing we couldn't accomplish.

So after that happened, he went to see her. And he made her some food too. He heard a vague rumor that she's vegan.

Ivy was brought into the meeting room, looking strange in orange. Then she said to him, "This is interesting. The shiny blue dragon who spent time burning all my plants comes to see me." "This coming from a plant killer yourself," said Blue.

"What," she questioned. "You're vegan aren't you," he now questioned, pushing up a plastic bowl of fruit and vegetables.

She just looked at him. He shrugged and said, "I heard that somewhere, to be honest. I actually resorted to an internet forum of people who claim that you don't eat anything. That you soak up sun rays and stand in poop or something. But I assumed handing over a box of dog poop would be considered insulting."

She raised a brow, just staring at him inquisitively. Then she said, "You're quite talkative aren't you." "I'm learning to socialize," he admitted.

She opened the box and plucked out her plasticware, and started eating. "So what did you come to see me for?" She saw him looking down at the table.

Then he said, "Due to my upbringing, I can tell you of conspiracies brought on by evil men all day. Of how the world is not a world at all, but a series of corporations, half of which answer to a single source, which is called the bank. That Taxes don't actually go to the people, that oil companies have consistently killed on U.S. soil just to keep a sliver of the money they continue to make. Engines purposefully downgraded. Tobacco companies who could make healthy cigarettes in the eighties, but with a healthy form of nicotine and still addicting. In the long run, it might've actually made them far more impressive, but instead, they said, 'shut the fuck up'."

He looked up at her. She was staring at him, but still eating. Then he said, "I've never imagined that a method to control the world that way existed, and yet you almost succeeded. And as sure as I'm sitting here, I'm sorry we won."

"Yet you did it anyway," she stated. "This world is a living joke, because it's designed to be by the maker of the universe," said Blue, "By God. Why do you think we're still here after billions of years, yet people barely make it past ninety years old? We live long enough to mature our spirits and take our final product to our eternal career planer. I can never be a part of your plan, and nor do you have to weigh the whole damn planet on your shoulders."

"Didn't figure you for the religious type," she stated, "So this is you being concerned about me." "Sort of," said Blue, "And maybe I can talk to Luthor and convince him to fund a project I've just started thinking of. You could technically build your own sovereign nation of green technology and you can watch happily while the rest of the world squirms."

"You're awfully spiteful aren't ya mister Blue," said Ivy. Then she looked down at the black box he's holding and said, "Is that to kill me?" "No."

Blue showed her what it was. It's a solar panel. And he said, "One of the first things I've ever said to Superman was, 'you are technically a solar battery. So what if you can use your stupid amounts of energy gathering and harness it in the form of a solar panel'?"

Blue looked at it, "A month later, I got a gift. Nothing detrimental to him of course, this contains a synthesized version of his platelets. It's a synthetic gel. And this little thing could power a quarter of Metropolis forever."

"No kidding," she said with genuine interest, "So that thing really can do that?" He shrugged, "I haven't tested it that far." "So how far have you gotten?" Blue smiled and said, "Just my cell phone and computer." She hummed, chewing on a carrot.

"So you want me to go legit," she questioned. "Anyone can. I just think you need a second, or even a third party imagination to give you the right ideas." "And where will this sovereign nation be," she asked. "In the ocean," said Blue, "A massive bio-dome of all the green tech that can be crammed into something. A research station. Maybe even submersible. The top will be the greenery, while the bottom will be science and living spaces."

"It's sure a fantastic idea," she stated unenthusiastically. "You don't think it'll happen?" "I know it won't." "Want to bet?"

She looked at him. He certainly looked as serious and confident as ever. "Very well," she said, going back to her food, "If you somehow get a project like that approved and I can be queen of my own island, then I will agree to it."

"No, I want you to be a good girl," said Blue, "You use that thing to enslave or destroy humanity again and the world's just gonna blow it up." "Sorry Blue, but some of us can't sit back and relax while this shit goes on."

Blue was irritated. Then he said, "You want to know what I think?" She looked up at him just as angry and said, "What?" "You keep saying you serve the green. That you protected, yes?" "That's right."

"How human of you," said Blue, "What a hypocrite." "Excuse me," she asked irritably, "How the hell, is saving the planet from the _smothering_ concrete jungles, and the sheer levels of _smog_ hypocritical."

"Because mother nature designed us herself," said Blue. Her brows arched, not knowing what he's talking about. "I believe what my pastor says that God created nature and people and God does _not_ make mistakes," said Blue, "But let's think of it your way, shall we? The Earth was garbage, grew plant life, but plants need nutrients to grow. So how do you do that? You need insect and animal life. Nature is an animal too. It needs an endless hoard of idiots to feed on for its own benefit, and _humans_ were created the weakest of all the animals."

"Further going on an evolutionary class, I learned something interesting," Blue continued, "Do we ever know why we as humans are so feral? What about how some animals have natural predators and others do not, and their behavior shows, even though the new generation knows nothing of the surrounding world. Some are just born mean."

"Humans are psychotic because we are just now documenting the last of a long list of thousands of different kinds of parasites and toxins that it's been breeding to kill us this entire time. The human man's need for power and dominance. Our brains don't know why, but our bodies do. All the hundreds of thousands of years of reproductive information inside of our genetic super-library. The double-helix. We are like this by design. Nature made us this way because it wanted to. Nature hates humans the same way I hate a bacon double-cheeseburger. The green doesn't need any sort of protection from anybody. Especially not a woefully human plant girl who would no doubt find a present filled with poop, insulting. When it should be your food. You kill people because it's fun, just like anyone else."

She kept eating, but listened. When he was done, she said, "You think you got it all figured out do you?" "Of course not," said Blue, "But my espionage training is the best in the world and I know bullshit when I see it. I know _people_. You madam, are not a plant."

"So did you come here to offer me a way out of here, or you just gonna talk at me," she questioned irritably. He sighed and looked down again. Then he said, "I'll finalize the designs eventually and talk to Lex. Who knows, maybe you'll control everybody successfully next time and make everything nice. But destroying yourself and your reputation in the process you don't need to do. I just wanted you to know that."

"You're one to talk," said Ivy, "Mister America's sweetheart." "I got lucky," growled Blue, "After two decades under the knife of those butchers," he twitched his head, "I mean scientists. But now I'm here, telling you, I've got a genius level intellect I'm just learning about, going through college courses like crazy, and here I am in front of _you_ telling you I'm here. And that I think I'll be able to make you the biggest mobile home in existence. So don't you fuckin' talk to me about lack of luck when yours is staring you in the face."

He stood up and said, "Keep the plasticware. I painted them to look fancy anyways." He turned to walk off.

You have plants don't you," she stated. Blue paused, "Yes. Why?" "What kind are they?" "Asian style," said Blue, "Japanese peace lilies and two bonsai trees." "Can't imagine you for a flower guy." "It's one of the first habits I picked up," said Blue, "I find the process meditative and it calms me down."

There was a pause, so Blue left. Well, that was irritating. But he knows a way to calm down. A party at the brewery. Sona's calling all her friends, and the Brewery is hosting it. Also, they invited Superman.

Blue and the others arrived and the huge industrial building with green and brown accents. Bruce and Alfred came along because Blue invited them.

Inside the office area, they had colorful paper decorations here and there, good music, and good food. There's all the ingredients right here, but he can smell the meats cooking outside. Barbecue.

And up top, with big paper letters said, "1 million sold". Sona's a millionaire now. She became that, and America's new sweetheart practically overnight. In all, the sales pitch went just right.

Superman came by and the crowd went "Heyyyyyyy!" Superman waved and said, "Surprised it was so popular." "It is when this company's the only one on the planet that makes this stuff," grinned Sona.

"You really did good work," smiled Superman, "Then again you and Juriya were always the most outgoing." "Yea people like me," Sona grinned.

It was a real happy day today. Blue hugged and said he was very proud of his big sister. She loved the praises and squeezed him tight.

It was a good party. Got even better when the meats got here. About a hundred people were here, but they cycled out as they were still technically on the clock. But they toned things down so the workers can enjoy the day. And the loud music could be heard throughout the compound.

It was night by the time the party ended. The workers stayed, and even invited their families to join. So there was more than a hundred here by the end of things. Also, somebody brought inflatable supplies and made a water park nearby, which was interesting. So the kids were having fun too.

It was a good day today. Everyone was ready to go home and sleep all the partying off. And it was a Friday too, which made it even better for the workers.

As time went by further, Bruce noticed an absence of Blue. Alfred told him Blue's been cooped up in his room and designing things. Bruce was curious, but didn't question it.

Of course, Blue roamed a few times and cooked for Alfred. But it wasn't until later when Blue came to see Bruce, and he showed him on his laptop what he's working on.

"I've had Superman help me understand what he did to make the solar panel, and thusly the solar battery banks that will go in the engine." "Engine?"

Bruce saw artistic designs of a futuristic car. Still had wheels though. But it won't have a drive shaft. Torque won't mean anything. Metal brakes won't mean anything. Because he wants Bruce to help him design a new magnetic suspension. Blue hasn't seen full anti-gravity from anybody and the world has a few geniuses. Bruce being one of them.

So they'll make this car. Technically will be a thousand horsepower. Won't have transmission, but it will have regulating forces. And of course the wheels are connected to the frame, so in the event of some kind of outage, the wheels won't just pop off. Also, he doesn't even think an EMP can shut this car down, because the bio-gel solar batteries technically makes this an analog car. If anything, an energy surge will give a little extra juice to the batteries. Can't say the same for the circuitry in the rest of the car, but Bruce has failsafe's for that.

Of course, they're not getting started on this now. This looks to be like, a year or two for a project. Pretty ambitious, yet doable. But Bruce had something to say about this.

"It won't be popular you know," said Bruce. "I know," said Blue, "This thing is a direct threat to the oil industry. A monopoly that has literally killed to keep their industry from suffering even just a little."

"More of those implanted memories," Bruce questioned. "Yep. But what this does is increase your fame. Also, I'm honestly curious about getting a drivers license. No real reason. It just seems like a right of passage and I'm still young, so I'll get this out of the way." "That'll be easy. And you'll make your own Blue Mobile."

Blue chuckled and shook his head. "Such a stupid concept," Blue then stated with a chuckle. "Everyone knows you fly everywhere," said Bruce, "But I will sure drive it." "It's what I'm hoping on. Plus it's a new Batmobile concept for later." "Maybe."

Bruce clicked through the notes. Then he said, "Considering how fast you learn, I'm surprised there's so much data missing." "Yea there's a lot of info that's not public," said Blue, "The deep web helps, but I'm approaching the max tech that the world at large has, which means I'll have to start my own experiments in a couple of years."

"And what of the Luthor component of things," said Bruce. "Hard to say," said Blue, "I'd assume that with more intelligence, emotion lessens, but I don't believe it counts for me."

"You mean it's overpowered by previous events," said Bruce. Blue nodded, "My apathy for human kind comes from a very different and much more frightening place. And yet, it is the same place that I get my appreciation for good people. If Luthor found me first, or worse, other scientists, I would never have developed a soul near as fast. Or maybe at all."

"You don't have to tell me everything," said Bruce seriously, "But I am proud of you and trust that you won't betray the League." Blue looked at him and said, "That's never an option. You people cared for me when you _weren't_ given anything to smile about. I may tolerate and even enjoy publicity sometimes, but those people are _not_ my friends. And Luthor, I treat like you do two-face. There's the honest side, and the other crap he doesn't tell me about."

"He's a sociopath and can't be expected to do anything unselfishly," said Bruce seriously. "Agreed."

And speaking of Luthor, it's time to see him again. This time, it's the spicy African cuisine, and an entire bottle of wine and a cup for him. He knows which brand because he asked what Bruce would like, a year ago. Also, he brought his phone that he downloaded the very rough design of a huge bio-dome. And also, a large colorful cardboard box for Cheetah.

So Blue was let in again. He sent the box off to the guards, who chuckled when he gave it to them. Her cell has a series of oddly well thought out cat toys. One in particular is the fiber optic cat tail on a stick that changes colors and glows in the night. But this time, it's just another of those "make-your-own-bagles" assortments. He understands those are her favorites.

But anyway, he sat there to Luthor. And when he arrived, Luthor said, "You know, I believe you are spoiling me at this point. There may be some unfortunate chefs who should pray I never get out of here."

"The chefs, oh goodness," said Blue in mock horror. "I know, I'm a monster aren't I," Luthor smirked. Both chuckled.

Luthor ate his food. But before Blue could get started, Luthor stated, "You know, Ivy said something interesting to me the other day. Said you intend to use my company for a project involving her. Said you were pretty serious about it."

"Indeed," said Blue, "I actually have some slides to show you." Blue pulled out his phone. It's small print, because it's a cell phone screen, so he paused several seconds while Luthor looked at the major details.

When he was done, Luthor said, "An aquatic base?" "As you know, the greatest investments that that are more or less untapped is faster-than-light-speed, and green technology. _Nobody_ has a replacement for fossil fuels. I heard that a guy made an engine that runs on salt water, but he's either an idiot seeking attention, or he's already dead." "Could go either way," said Luthor.

"But I'm getting pretty good in working with technology," said Blue, "Bruce has shown me around his company a few times, and helps me tinker with things, so I'm starting to get a handle of things."

"I thought you were going into the arts," said Luthor. "I am. Music. I thought about digital design or paintings, but I'm just not feeling it. So I have narrowed it all down to music and cooking."

"And brewing beer," said Luthor. Blue smiled, "Have you seen the commercials?" "Yes I have," said Luthro. "I tried it and it takes like dirt," said Blue, "So my tongue says do these things and I did. Apparently Sona approves." "Apparently. She's quite famous as of late."

"She is _very_ happy at the moment," Blue nodded, "And more of a people person than I will ever be." "So you want to go into the green technology business?"

"I think it will be an additional hobby," said Blue, "I also have designs for a new vehicle with electromagnetic suspension, using the solar panels and batteries I once showed you." "Ah yes."

Should I show that to your company by the way," asked Blue, "Because this does seem like something LexCorp would make." "It will have to be cleared by my people, and you will need an appointment," said Luthor. "I'll talk to them later."

Blue said, "So, if you want, I'll send you papers of what I have so far, and you can just put in the rest yourself. But if you have a hunger for power, then this is a start. And Ivy's just a naughty girl who needs a proper outlet."

Blue lowered a brow and actually whined, "But try not to use it to take over the world, because I really think you'll never come back from that."

"Your concern for me is touching Blue," said Luthor somewhat flatly. But it wasn't sarcastic. "And I have been thinking about going into politics like you suggested. You are right in thinking I do not like Superman for personal reasons, though 'little-dick' syndrome is not quite it." "Alright." "But I must admit," Luthor continued, "The thought of Superman being under my beckon call sounds like a sweet deal to me. And as for your bio-dome idea…"

He looked at Blue evenly. Blue stared at him curiously. Then Luthor stated, "Send to me all the details you have planned thus far. I will perform this project for you, and I will make it a summer home for myself. You of course, will be welcome there."

"I'll admit to a slight of giddiness for having a submersible summer home," Blue admitted. "Me too, now that you've put that image in my head." Luthor agreed, taking another sip of wine from his fancily painted plastic cup.

"Nice choice of wine with this food by the way," said Luthor, "How did you know I would like this?" "I practice on Bruce," Blue replied, "So my successes and mistakes usually go through him and Alfred." "I see. And how many mistakes have you made?"

"Very few," Blue smirked, "But let's just say, there are some types of foods you can't redeem. I was optimistic. I failed hideously anyway." Blue then chuckled. Luthor did too.

Blue went back home. Then he just caught up on homework and made a couple calls, just to see what the others are doing. Drake is a full time college student. He's doing what Blue did, just testing the waters of education and seeing what he likes.

Juriya isn't doing shit. He's a sportsman through and through, so it's all physical activity and dynamic training. All sorts of stuff. He even says that the D.E.O. will let him get an explosives license. He's excited. Blue however, doesn't see the appeal, but he didn't comment negatively.

Then that night, He and Batman would go for a night on the town. Sometimes Batman takes him on his version of a ride-along. Of course there are conditions. No killing, be careful of collateral damage, and otherwise just be an extra set of martial arts hands, and flight capability. Nights out with Batman are actually a breeze. Batman himself says he's handy, and forgets he has an impressive nose. Sona's the one known for the super-nose, but really, they all have enhanced senses in one way or another.

But one day, Blue and Batman were face to face with Catwoman. Bruce told Blue about her. Salina, her name is. Slippery, and a master thief. Guess she's working tonight.

She and Batman got into a fuss again, and Batman was going after her backpack. Blue… watched a moment, then estimated choices of escape she'd use.

He adjusted his course when she was actually getting away. It's funny to see Batman slip on whatever slippery bomb pellets she used. But Blue promptly caught her and he held her tight with all limbs. She looked comfortable though, wrapped up in his wings like that.

She grunted and struggled a little, but she stopped and said, "Ah, Batman's new protégé." "Not really," said Blue, "I'm not a Robin or a bat. I'm a dragon. But Batman does do his version of a 'ride-along' with me sometimes. So what are you stealing this time?"

"Oh the bag's just a distraction," she smiled, "I'm after some rich guy's credit card numbers." "You memorize them yet," Blue asked. "I did." "Well then," said Blue, "I won't tell."

"Well aren't you a sweetie," she said. "You too I hear," said Blue, "By the way, you and Batman should get married and have a bunch of kids."

She laughed. At that time, Batman landed with a woosh of his cape. "I'd almost miss you if you weren't so loud," said Batman, "You get her bag Blue?" "Maybe," said Blue, shuffling.

"Hey," she barked, "Watch your hands." Blue just replied in mock anger, "Hold still." Then, out shot his arm to the side, with her backpack.

He tossed it over, and Batman sifted through it and pulled out a stuffed Batman toy. "Oh my gosh I forgot they made those," said Blue. Meanwhile, Salina was giggling. "Jokes on you," she stated, "I wanted us to have fun today." She looked back, "But you brought a kid along."

"Third wheeeel," cheered Blue with somewhat enthusiasm. She chuckled. But then she said, "You are getting too comfortable with me I think." Blue responded by putting his chin on her shoulder and humming happily.

"He doesn't get out of the mansion much," said Batman, "Come on Blue. Let her go." "Awww," he complained, opening up his wings and arms. She promptly escaped.

"I didn't mean completely," said Batman. "Well…" Blue began, "You don't really want to arrest her do you." "It's our job." Blue just smirked at him.

They were done that night. And that was fun. He got to meet Salina. Always heard about her and Bruce seems like her type. It's either her, or maybe Batgirl.

 **Chapter 2 – BlueCorp**

Alfred was at the Batcomputer and Blue was standing by, wearing his under-suit. "Are you sure you're okay," Alfred asked. "The armor stopped the bullets, but my ribs are slowing me down," said Bruce over the comms.

"I am calling Barbara," said Alfred. "Very well, but tell her to keep her distance for now." "Very well sir."

Alfred made another call. "Barbara Gordon," her voice came on the other line. Then Alfred asked politely, "Excuse me miss, we seem to be needing an extra hand this evening, would you mind helping out for a few minutes."

"Um… I guess so," she replied, "Hang on." Then she called, "Daddy, we doin' anything this evening. One of the guys from work could use an extra pair of hands." There was a muffled distance sound and she said, "I dunno, for like twenty minutes, maybe an hour at the longest."

Blue knew what was going on. Jim thinks his daughter works at a specialty salon downtown that works odd hours, from afternoon, to almost midnight. It's a decent cover, though Blue doubts she has legit credentials. Blue should probably manufacture them. He's privy to doing professional forging, but would be unable to make a legit website and not have the news report the fake and end up exposing Barbara in the process. Hm…

"Okay, I'm on my way," she said suddenly, "Just give me the location." "Yes ma'am, right away," Alfred replied.

Later on, Batman was in a big fight. He's going up against the Penitente Cartel. It's a major Gotham gang, but they're just the transporters for the main system in Mexico. They're bringing in a lot more drugs than normal and Batman wants to know why.

But the shooting got a little intense and Batman was surrounded. He was then knocked out and taken in to… wherever.

Blue walked off. Alfred didn't even need to ask. Blue just headed out the cave Exit and flew his way down there himself.

He checked in half way so Alfred could tell him where Batman was headed. Turns out it's the same location they heard the shipments were headed to.

He headed to the barn and quickly welded the doors shut. Pursing his lips and using fire breath makes a nice little glowing stream and he can flash weld anything. He welded all the doors except for one. The main sliding doors. He'll get to that after he deals with the mini-army outside.

Inside, they were interrogating Batman, giving him the occasional punch to the face. Batman had a chain criss-crossed at his chest, hands restrained behind him, along with his feet. And one of the men knelt down to him and said, "So what you gonna do now holms?" "Let me think about it," Batman replied.

"Dude, that's probly not a good idea," mentioned another man, "I mean, this _is_ Batman." "So what, he ain't gonna do nothing," said the first one.

Just then, the large sliding metal doors out front were closing. One side though. "Who's closing the door," one called out. But then Blue appeared.

Blue walked to the other door, but gave the crowd of twenty a glance. Then, Blue grabbed the other door and started closing it.

"Yo Mikaaay," called one of the men. "Mikaaay!" No answer. Then he said to Blue nervously, "Dude. What the fuck did you do to everybody out there?"

Blue didn't answer. He just casually closed the doors, then welded it shut while they watched.

Already, some of the people were trying to open doors. There was banging sometimes. Then they ran back to the main group, "He welded all the doors shut!"

Blue turned to them and stared with those intense blue eyes. Then he said, "Ya know, I have come to enjoy the company of the Justice League members, and I will do _anything_ to keep them with me."

"So you want Batman, right," questioned one of the men, "Is that it?" "Wait, where'd he go?" asked one of them, "Where's Abilio? Greg? Jake?"

They all looked to see Batman gone, chains around two of the closest men, and several more missing.

Blue stood there while in one corner of his eye, Batgirl was grapple hanging people until they passed out. Nice and silent, and nobody was looking up. Otherwise, Batman was skulking amongst all the crates and boxes, smacking people with the occasional batarang, or from the crash he heard as another person yelled, just throwing a wood crate cover.

Then, with just eight people left to reassess the situation, Batman and Batgirl flanked Blue, who still stood there stoically, unmoving, and hands clasped in front of him.

"Did you kill the people outside," Batman asked him. "Negative," said Blue, "I assumed you would dislike if I did, so I held off." "Good kid," said Batman. "You deserve a treat," smiled Batgirl. "I do like my treats," said Blue. She chuckled.

"So tell me why there's so many drugs coming in Gotham," asked Batman. "Look man," one guy spread his hands, "They don't tell me nothin'. But I do know that since Joker and his gang left there's all this free space, ya know?"

"Yea, that is the first thing that happens after a power vacuum," Blue turned to Batman to say. "Obviously," said Batman, narrowing his eyes, "It's what they _do_ with this, that's the question." "Who cares," Batgirl shrugged, "Let the P.D. sort this out. That's their job." "Agreed," said Batman.

The fight that happened at that point was anything but. Those eight had their moral destroyed. One had a gun and shot at Batgirl, but Blue blocked it. Which didn't matter anyway, because she dodged it, and countered with her own batarang. Hit him right in the hand too, him dropping the gun and gripping his hand.

But the authorities were called and the bat family (and their dragon) left. Blue had to slice open the doors though, before they left the area. She gripped Blue's arm and said, "Thanks for looking out for me buddy."

"Just an added precaution to keep my buddies alive Batgirl," Blue replied, reaching over and petting that hand that gripped his arm. She preened.

But she quickly turned to Batman and said, "What about you. You okay?" "Yes." "Are you sure, because I am informed that some of the bullets got you." "I'm fine."

"Batman, don't lie," Batgirl barked. Batman stopped. They stopped to, and they watched him as he popped off and replaced a little cartridge. "Quick healing system, administered through the thumb of my glove," said Batman, "Of the serum made from your blood."

"Oh, so you've already healed everything," said Blue in realization. "Yes." "Oh wow," Batgirl said in her own amazement. But then she said, "Say, my suit could use a tune-up if you don't mind." Batman smirked and said, "I know."

Batmobile is fine, granted it's like, four blocks away. Didn't matter when you can grapple everywhere and your cape stiffens to let you glide. Batgirl had her motorcycle and she went the other way.

"Nice to see you in one piece sir," said Alfred, "Not for lack of trying." "It's okay Alfred," said Blue, "He has special healing goo made from me, so it's like I was there inadvertently."

"Oh good, now you can go right back out there instead of resting, or reading a book," said Alfred sarcastically. "It's okay Alfred, I'll be in for the night," smiled Bruce. Meanwhile Blue was hugging on Alfred and pouting, "Sour puss." Alfred just grumbled.

Bruce did take a nap, but only if Blue promised to get him up if he sees something. Blue promised, and was on monitor duty.

The only thing that happened that was interesting was in the morning when the news was showing footage of a _huge_ drug bust. Big shipment of a whole list of things. This gets into Gotham, somebody's gonna be getting millions of dollars by turning half the city into zombie-like drug addicts.

Barbara came to the bat cave by morning. She saw him sitting there and said, "Where's Bruce?" "Nappin'." "I see, so he got you on watch duty?" "He'll get the urge if he watches," said Blue, "Alfred dislikes it enough when he goes out and hears heavy combat over the comms."

"Oh yea, that's tough," she stated. Then she leaned in to kiss his forehead as she said, "And thanks for helping out tonight. That was fun. Neat idea trapping them like this."

"Psychology tactics one oh one," said Blue, "When people don't want to be somewhere, they want out. When they _can't_ get out, they get scared. They rush. When they rush, they make mistakes. And if they rush through a single point, they're easy to take down. Like cattle." "Well great job. You've really lightened up Bruce nowadays." "Yea he seems slightly happier."

Blue then shook his head and said sadly, "I do hope that spicy curry I made yesterday didn't upset his stomach though." She laughed and pet his head, "You sound like a mom." "Cause I care?" "No um…"

She looked up to think, "How do I say this?" "Hello miss Gordon," said Alfred, "You're up early today." "Yea," she turned to him, "Dad thinks I'm out with girlfriends." "Well you're half right," said Alfred.

He was pushing a silver cart with the classic metal dome cover on a plate. "Ooo, is that for me," she hooted. "Sorry my dear, but this is for master Blue," said Alfred, "But if you require food, I can show you to the kitchen after." "Oh I'm just teasin'," she swatted dismissively.

Blue got the full breakfast spread. He shoveled down the pancakes and sausage first. "I'm always impressed at the amount he can just fit in 'em," she said. "As am I, miss," Alfred agreed.

She left with Alfred, talked to Bruce a bit upstairs, then would leave again. Bruce came down and asked if there was any news. Nope. All quiet. Which wasn't technically true. There were a couple of muggings and someone got shot, but it wasn't much.

Nothing interesting happened after that. Blue did what he always did. Bruce and he would occasionally go over designing the electromagnetic suspension Blue talked about. And Bruce knew what he was talking about. This was already coming along.

The rest of the time, he refined his ideas on the submersible bio-dome. He worked on it a good two days and there was a lot of searches on the internet to see what mechanism require what. But eventually, he'd got everything he could down, printed them out in the form of blueprints, then sent them over to Luthor. Priority mail this time.

A good week went by. Blue was eager to see Luthor again to see what he added. Also, what dish has he not tried? He's tried all of them twice. Oh well, time to go back to a good steak dinner.

He went to see Luthor again. "Hey Lex," Blue greeted. "Hello Blue," said Luthor, "What do you have for me today?" "Well, we're going back around the list," said Blue, "I do hope you're not tired of a good steak dinner."

Blue opened up the plastic bowl lid. And revealed a good steak, baked potatoe, and buttered corn on the cob. "Medium steak cooked slow in its basted juices," said Blue, "Tender enough so that you don't even need your fancy plastic knife."

"Oh I am _always_ ready for an old fashioned steak," smiled Luthor. He went to eat it, then said, "It's perfection Blue. You really are getting better." "Thank you," Blue smiled, "Not sure it helps that I cook in such variety, but I keep myself organized."

Soon, and barely into his food, Pamela was walked in. Then three men in suits came walking in from behind Blue. If blue wasn't in a prison right now, he'd think he's being ambushed.

They sat down to Blue's left and miss Ivy to Luthor's left. Blue looked at everyone, then said, "I don't have food for all of you."

"Relax Blue, they're here to talk with you about a business proposition," said Luthor, "These are my attorneys." "Is this about the blueprints," questioned Blue.

"Mister Luthor believes you could benefit the corporation," said one of the men while another opened up a leather folder to reveal a digital pad and he showed Blue the page on it.

"Blue, you are my blood," said Luthor, "And you have integrity. I've been reviewing your life, and I believe you have what it takes to run my company."

Blue blinked. Then he asked, "You're making me C.E.O?" "That's right."

Blue paused. Even Ivy glanced at him like he's crazy. "I've only had a freshman level business class a year ago," Blue stated finally, "I know you know what you're doing, but I've only been trained to take down businesses, not keep them."

"That's one of the reasons why you qualify," said Luthor, "You know the approaches. Things I might not even look for. Treat like a long term bodyguard duty. You keep the company, try out your little vanity projects, maybe make a few big ones when you're ready."

"And what are you gonna do," asked Blue. "Maybe stay here," said Luthor, "Maybe I get myself out and take miss Pamela on our own vanity project." "So you've talked to her about it?" "She has agreed to create the ecosystem," said Luthor, "And I could use a break from the usual methods. I like your ideas. And don't worry about the company. I'm clearly not managing everything from here. I have guys to manage things."

"Really," questioned Blue, "Because I've also been thinking about in about twenty years or so, of making a space station with an ecosystem, a water park, and everything, because it'll be a hotel/embassy where none of the world bullshit can reach anybody."

Luthor spread his hands, or fork and knife, in a shrug, "And there it is. That's some large thinking, and impractically expensive. But who knows. You know the Justice League. Maybe they can help build another station." Blue hummed, looking to the side, "If it's for you, then they might not go for it. I don't know."

"I believe you will run it well," said Luthor, "I'd like for you to sign it." Blue looked at him a moment, then to the document.

He swiped a couple times to read. Yep, he takes full control of everything. No fine print that he can see either. So he signed it. The lawyers took back the pad, then gave it back so he could put in his email address to get a copy of the contract.

"Congratulations Blue," said Luthor, "You are now worth over ten billion dollars." "I'd like to feel happy about that, but I just feel odd," Blue admitted. "Give it time."

It was an odd trip back. Then, when he came home, he looked at Bruce strangely as he said, "I think I got more than I bargained for on this last visit." "What happened," Bruce questioned in worry.

Blue showed him. Alfred was curious and came along. Then Bruce stated loudly, "You're the C.E.O. of LexCorp!?" "Yes I am," stated Blue. "My goodness," Alfred blurted out in surprise, "However did you convince him to do this?"

"I didn't do anything," Blue shrugged, "He ambushed me with it. I recently gave him plans I had about the bio-dome idea, said it will give Ivy a purpose and him more fame, then all of a sudden, here she is brought in on his behalf, and three lawyers, and then they shove a contract in my face and told me to confirm it."

"Why on Earth did you sign this," asked Bruce irritably. "Because it's an experiment for me." "You mean like your usual ones," asked Bruce. "Like I told you once, I treat Luthor as you do Two-face. So on the one hand, he's watched me grow up, I've proven my worth mentally at least, and he believes I'm responsible enough to run his company."

Blue shifted his hands the other way, "What _he_ does while I'm doing this on the other hand, is another story entirely. There's also the option to frame me and put me in prison by using the newfound rules of business I'm bound by, to have a convenient government search at the same time highly illegal tech is smuggled in."

"There is also the option that he will use your image to humanize his own," said Alfred, "His corporation has his name on it after all." "So you decided to throw yourself in the mix and just… see how it goes," asked Bruce.

"Yea," said Blue, "If I lose money, it'll be his money. If I'm arrested for anything, I'll be immediately transferred to the D.E.O. as… a 'prisoner of importance'. Even if I lose, I don't really lose."

"But you're much easier to monitor," said Bruce. "And I'm sure he would love to know how to make another one of you," said Alfred.

"He already did," said Blue. "E-excuse me," questioned Alfred. Blue looked at him, then to Bruce.

Bruce stated, "I didn't tell you that because she was created and then destroyed in the same day." "Maybe Luthor made her to be my mate, and maybe it was just to use me, but she was sweet while she lasted," said Blue, "But Grodd had the rest of the data to create her and then they got the rest from me when they caught me. But Grodd built her with a genetic gun to her head, which is why she melted." Blue narrowed his eyes, "And Grodd is now decorations for a horror movie."

"Oh dear," said Alfred sadly, "I am so sorry. And what of the data?" "The D.E.O. has it all," said Bruce. "That is good at least. But this may be a component."

"So what do you intend to do for now," Bruce asked. "Well, I'm C.E.O. now," said Blue, "So I'm gonna go up there and play the part. Full inventory. Pros versus cons the whole thing. Then, I don't know. Maybe carry over that 'green energy' car over there, unless you want Wayne tech to have it. I personally don't care which way."

Bruce said, "Well Wayne tech is military based, so civil vehicles can go to LexCorp." "Alright." Then Blue shrugged and said, "So now life will simply go on like it usually does. Now we wait for it things to happen."

"Sometimes I fear you rush head first into danger like Bruce does," said Alfred. "In my defense, I'm genetically predisposed to doing such things," Blue pointed out. "Fair enough sir."

The next morning, Blue served breakfast to Alfred to help him start the day. He never did it every day, because sure enough, he'll be part time living at LexCorp. Alfred will be served less food from now on. Alfred said that was alright.

But before Blue got started, Bruce had something to tell them. Lex escaped from prison. Apparently he had time to sign away his company, and then a number of criminals went missing. Two in particular Blue noted was Ivy, and Cheetah. Nobody knows how they did it. The walls weren't even destroyed. Just a bit of electrical interference, about thirty seconds of unaccounted moments on the cameras, and then empty cells. Their stuff still remained though.

"Well I guess if LexCorp has teleportation tech, then…" Blue began. But then he looked to the side, "No wait, he was with Grodd. Maybe he still knows some tech from Gorilla City. Kryptonian tech has teleportation, right?"

"Maybe," said Bruce, "It was short range." "How do you know," Blue asked. "Tracks of large wheels," Bruce replied, "Similar to the craft that stole you once. Luthor was transported out one way, then the other."

"Well we expected an ulterior motive," said Blue, that's not news I guess. "Frankly, I question why he waited," said Alfred, "Perhaps your cooking put him in less of a rush." "I honestly think that might be a factor," smiled Blue, "We did talk a lot throughout the year, and he got the world's worth of food. Twice."

"Well whatever happens Blue, you got us," said Bruce. He put his hand on Blue's shoulder and said, "I'll keep an eye out for you." Blue smiled and said, "I know you will. And thank you."

That day, Blue flew over to LexCorp. Once he walked inside, the receptionist got a sudden burst of energy, calling someone up real fast.

Blue walked in slowly, looking around at the somewhat unimpressive lobby. There are a couple of art sites that have good ideas for a setup like this. No chandelier either.

By the time he made it to the receptionist, people already came to see him. And they greeted him as "Mister Luthor." Blue smiled at them and said, "I am amused by the sound of that, yet I fear nobody will expect _this-"_ he gestured himself, "when they hear a Luthor. Just call me Blue."

"You are famous with that name, this is true," said one of the suited women. "So, this is your company," mentioned one of the men, "What do you want to do first?"

Blue breathed in, looking around. "I was rather surprised with this event myself," Blue finally said, "But now that it's happened, I do intend to take my job seriously."

He looked at them, "I require two things. Two separate tours of this facility. One of you will escort me everywhere. The last place we will go is my new office. Which, when I get there, I expect documents. First, a concise chart or graph, showing the general pros and cons of products and investments over the past three fiscal years. Then later today, the completion of a total inventory of every single LexCorp asset."

"Ooo, that last one may be an issue," said the other man, who was the oldest and balding somewhat. "Why," Blue asked, "Is it classified?" "Well, not so much that, as it is a manor of time." "Well then I'll give you a few days," said Blue, "No need to rush too much. Now. Who intends to be my escort."

"I can do that mister Blue," said the woman, coming forward. She extended her hand and said, "I am Mercy Graves. I was Lex's personal assistant and chauffer." "Well then, this must be a shocking touch for you as well," said Blue, shaking her hand. "It is rather sudden, but you are his son." Blue tilted his head, "More or less." "Yes." "Well then everybody," Blue then said, looking at them, "Let's go."

Right off the bat, she informed Blue of the intricacies of his company. They do indeed do civil work. They do government contracts, as well as give to charities. But that doesn't mean they don't have weapons. Luthor has a legion of scientists, and his management teams are skilled. They can even act as Luthor's personal police force.

He was taken to chemistry labs, engineering factories, shown to the scientists and workers, and he was shown his "military force". And then he was shown the training room.

Blue hummed, then wanted to spar with one of them. The guy was nervous and said, "Sir, I can't spar with you." "Why, because I'm your boss," questioned Blue. "No, because you're a monster."

He was worried that he said that, but Blue was already smiling, "Well I'm not using everything in this training match. It's a training match. Show me what technique you practice."

And so he did. Boxer's stance. Balanced, stable. He and blue sparred a bit until Blue did something dynamic, but caught him before he went down and said, "See what I did there?" "Uh, yes sir I think I do." "Alright, let's do that again."

Blue showed him a few tricks. But then Blue looked at Mercy and said, "How long will the tour take?" "If we begin again now, you should get to your office after lunch."

"After lunch," whispered Blue. He put his hands together in front of his face in a sort of thinking habit, and said as if to himself, "So I can eat, and the other two should have a decent amount of information for me to look over."

"Shall I order food sir," asked Mercy. "Yes," said Blue, "And something for yourself too. I want to speak with you more in my office." "Very well. anything in particular." "Ya know what, I want two of those big KFC chicken buckets," said Blue, "I haven't had that in a while. I do hope it doesn't come from your own personal pocket." "It will be paid as a business expense," she stated. "Good, good," said Blue.

Blue shook hands with his sparring partner and said, "Thanks for the match. And don't forget about the Judo. I've heard decent results from Marine Corps program, and even better results from Krav Maga. Do you have personal trainers?"

"Our more experienced train the lesser," he mentioned. "What if I hire an additional specialist to drop by every other day, would that be something you guys would get use out of?" "That would be beneficial sir," the man replied as if he liked the idea. "Okay, I'll be thinking about that. Anyway, have a good day." "You too sir."

They took a tour further on. But then one of the other workers came around, "Sir, ma'am, there seems to be a growing crowd outside LexCorp." "Did somebody tip them off," questioned Mercy with a growl, "That didn't take long. Get rid of them."

"No wait," Blue said, holding up a hand, "This is good. In fact, I do hope Louis Lane is out there. We've already met once."

Blue came back to the lobby area and he saw the people outside. The guy was right, there's not many, but they're looking in. And sure enough, when they saw him, there was an obvious reaction.

Blue smiled at them, but didn't go out yet. He'll wait to go out there. So he wanted to continue the tour and then go outside.

This place is deceptively sharp. And locked down. Not like a fortress, but unauthorized personnel would have trouble getting in.

In any case, he went outside when there was a lot more people to talk to. The crowd didn't swarm. He just looked around. A few of them waved. But finally, a news crew with Loius at the head, appeared.

Blue smiled and shook her hand, "I was hoping I'd see you here. How's life?" "Very good, thank you," said Louis, "What's this about Luthor escaping prison and you touring this facility? What happened?"

"I don't know," said Blue, "Right before he escaped, he just kind of sprung it on me." "Sprung what on you," she asked. "The legal contract handing over his company. To me."

Everyone was stunned. A moment later she snapped out of it and then asked, "Are you saying you are now the C.E.O. of the LexCorp?" "Affirmative."

"Wow, that's… I don't even know what to think about that," said Louis, "Is he out of his mind?" "He looked pretty sharp last time I saw him," said Blue, looking away, "But to clarify things, the reason I got myself out of the slave-assassin business is because of him. He put a chink in the mind controlling chain, and their methods were proven lacking. He's involved in my design. He is my biological father."

"Wha, I… I didn't even know that," she stated. "It's not really something I focused on," said Blue, "I stay with Bruce Wayne and I've been happy. But, since he's been in prison, I've cooked for him about once a week, and we talk. We talked for a year. I think whatever he's doing, he wants his business to thrive separately from him, and I am built with more discipline than everyone on the planet, so at the very least, I believe he sees me as a good investment. If not his son."

"Do you believe that there are ulterior motives for having you here right now," she asked. Blue paused. He looked confused, "Honeslty?" "Yes please." "Of course," he nodded, "But… I _am_ built to just take life head on, so I'm really just curious to see how this goes."

"Wow, so what do you plan to do," asked Louis. "Right now," he questioned, "Nothing. I'm still learning. Taking college classes. I'm not making major changes yet."

Blue turned to the others and said, "Anyway, I'm continuing a tour of the place and uh, try not to block the road and the entrance here. I'm expecting some KFC too. So yea… I'm hungry." Then he waved, "Kay bye."

Later, he and Mercy migrated to the top of his office and one of the guys was waiting for him. It was the younger one and he said, "Welcome mister Blue. I have the data you asked. It's right here on this computer waiting for you."

Blue came forward, "Oh good. Now show me what passwords and such I need to memorize." "Yes sir."

So he had the password to his new computer. There were a couple of programs he'd need to learn. But he had a file on his computer that said "Pros&Cons". So he clicked it and it was a power point presentation of charts and graphs.

He'd be shown the other two programs right now though. One was an online version of an Excel document, showing work hours and personnel. And apparently when you move your mouse curser over the name, there's an image of their ID that appears. _Neat_.

Another involved technical documents. All blueprints and charts, all researches, and all productions. Hm. So most of the inventorying is already right here. Blue thanked him and the guy left him to work.

Mercy left as well, to bring up the chicken when it arrives. She came in later with the buckets, and another to help her bring it all in. She stayed to eat and lay out the paper towels so the desk doesn't get covered in crumbs. Then the two talked about the company, her job, and Luthor.

 **Chapter 3 – All Business**

"Yeaaaa boiiii," cheered Sona when she came into the company building and opened her arms to Blue. Blue smiled as he trotted up to her and Juriya and wrapped them up in his arms and wings.

They parted and she said, "And you're gonna hire a new department of partying." He chuckled. They did too.

"So how did _this_ happen," Juriya asked. "Guess he really likes the cut of your jib huh bro," Sona commented. "Seems like it," said Blue, "Don't ask me what he's thinking or where he's gone, but it seems for the time being that he wants to distance himself from the company and he knows I'm responsible enough not to fuck it up. Do any of you know how to run a business by the way?"

The paused. "I mean, I can destroy one," Juryia shrugged. "And I'm just a worker," Sona chuckled, "With a contract that allows me lots of royalties. I don't do much."

"Give it time boss," said Mercy, "If you're half what Luthor was, you'll do fine." "And are you his inspirational secretary," asked Juriya. "Yes I am."

"Sona, Juriya, this is Mercy Graves," Blue introduced, "When Luthor was around, she was his driver, bodyguard, and secretary. So, a Jackie of all trades."

Sona Smiled, "Wow. And now you're his huh? So how's he comin' along?" "He's tireless," Mercy replied, "Hasn't stopped working all night, he's already noting high expenditures for minor projects he's thinking of cutting off. He's reviewing personnel reports and thinks he can hire some promising interns."

"Wow, you're really going for it huh," said Sona. "I am collecting the necessary data," Blue stated. "Have you talked to your troops yet," asked Juriya. "No." "Well that's something to do," said Sona. "I have nothing to say to these people," said Blue. "We'll help ya," Juriya said.

In that case, Blue asked Mercy if she knew how to arrange such a thing. Of course she did. And she will. Sona went with her for party advice.

Meanwhile, Juriya went to his office, which was huge, and clean, and had a wide open view of the city. The windows were large. Trash bags are in use, as he's had a big breakfast already. He has his own bathroom over there, a bar area, a nice TV. It's like a house except there's no bed. Blue said that's subject to change.

But already he's got files on his desk he's looking through. He's got the company doing a full inventory. And more and more things are arriving on his desk.

Juriya says he looks cute. He's got his nice suit and is all business now. "Glad I amuse you," Blue smirked.

Blue had put out an announcement that work will be done two hours earlier today for the "change of command ceremony". Sona called her people and asked them how quick they can get a few cases of booze transported here.

And several hours later, there was an entire hall dedicated to partying. There's a couple of conference halls and lounges and all were dedicated to food and drink and music would play over the speaker systems.

By the time work was done, the place was already brimming with people. Some would just rather go home, which was fine. But those curious about the new boss, and wanted free food, stayed behind to attend.

Blue would be with his three assistants for the day, and just chilled out and drank and snacked. Sona challenged her to a dance-off later, and Juriya did the same for Blue.

Of course, Blue is not considered a dancer, but that's all a part of espionage training. Skilled dance moves. So the two were dancing to the up-beat techno music at the time. It also turns out Mercy can dance as well, and she looked to be having fun.

But their dancing drew a crowd. It's also fun to see a kid with large wings and a tail, doing all those moves.

After an hour and everyone had eaten, Blue decided to take a microphone and speak to the people. And he started with, "Hello everyone. I am Blue Alexander Luthor. As of two days ago, I became C.E.O. of this company. What will change? Nothing much. At least not yet. Will Lex ever come back or use these resources again? Probably. My opinion is, that a retired king is still a king, and I consider Lex my superior still."

"Hope you enjoy the party everyone," he continued, "My brother Juriya and my sister Sona are here. They gave my assistant Mercy here some party advice. I'm sure you noticed the super beer. I now wonder the irony of how Lex hated Superman and yet we are drinking Kryptonian ale. But that's what you get with personnel changes I guess. My advice is, don't go overboard with that as I do not want my initial works to involve drunk driving fatalities. But otherwise, have a good evening, and you will see me around the company."

And that was it. There was clapping and rejoicing. And the party continued.

Some of these people worked nights, so they could drink themselves stupid, then just sit and work it off. There was lots of food left by the end of the main event, so people could just take the rest to microwave later or something. Blue knows he'll be taking the two big treys of barbecued beef steak and a whole bottle of coke to his own office.

Sona and Juriya parted, and Blue napped in his office. The secretary went home. Blue took a two hour nap, then went exploring. He saw most of the places, but this is Luthor. Where's the secret stuff?

Blue wound the area until his thermal vision picked up people in basement areas. This wasn't the underground parking, or the parking complex just outside. This was below that. Blue wondered if his finger print function on this elevator worked. He knows they _took_ his fingerprints and retinal scans. But he doesn't know if he's allowed. And he's not. _Hm_.

Luthor will understand if Blue hacks this thing and forces it to work for him. He's built to get into the most secure places in the world after all. He was doing this crap since he was ten.

He came down into the sub-basement and the doors opened. And he found military type devices. There was an open space where something tall used to be. Tall as in, perhaps a robot or an armored suit.

He looked around and saw many high-tech things. He even saw on the screen above a large weapon that it was a kryptonite laser.

Blue squeezed his lips together. Figured he'd have something like this. Then someone walked in, wearing a white lab coat, and froze.

He looked as if he wanted to tell Blue he's not allowed here. He has no basis for that argument though. Blue walked forward as normal and looked around. Then, once close enough, Blue said, "I noticed my finger prints don't work to get in here. The good thing is, I'm Luthor's kid. I can do anything."

"Apparently so sir," said the scientist. Blue looked at the balding man with white hair on the sides, and to his name tag. "Doctor Stephens," said Blue, "Would you consider yourself of higher intelligence than the rest of the doctors here?" He looked up and to his glasses covered eyes.

Stephens shrugged, "Well, this is a maximum security lab. So I would like to think so." "Nice." Blue went on.

The place was big. He could even see an armored tank over there, but with a strange split barrel. Either it's a railgun or it's sonic based. And in looking the other way, there are various other stands with very high tech things going on.

He went to another area to find a room filled with cloning tanks. And the clones were all Lex. And Blue was actually tempted to mouth "what the hell?"

Two more scientists saw him enter and froze. Blue looked between them, then just looked straight and walked forward while saying, "Why does everybody freak out when I show up?"

"Because this is Lex Luthor's private laboratory," said the scientist behind him. "Makes sense," said Blue, stopping in front of a vat with a full grown Luthor inside.

"He really intends to die for these fights with Superman doesn't he," said Blue. "Yes," said the scientist, "And whatever illness he may contract." "Alright then."

"So," Stephens began, "Is this a part of your inventory?" "Not officially I suppose," said Blue. "That's good," Stephens nodded, "Luthor never put this in the registry. I do hope you did not break the elevator by the way?"

"Just some light rigging," said Blue, "Making it register my fingerprints which are already in the system anyway." "That's impressive."

Blue left after that, going up to the elevator again. "So I take it you will maintain the secret," questioned the man. "Of course," said Blue, "I have little loyalty to Lex, but it's still there. And I wasn't lying when I said I consider him my superior. You keep doing what you're doing." "Thank you sir."

He took the elevator up to his floor to get something to eat. Someone stopped the elevator at the parking area. Then the door opened to see Mercy pointing a gun at him.

"What are you doing in the sub-basement," she asked sternly. "Inventory," said Blue. "I can't let you make that public." "It won't," said Blue. "What," she questioned. "Apparently you underestimate the fact that he's my dad," said Blue.

The elevator tried to close, but she was in the way.

He then squinted, looking at the barrel and said, "Kryptonite bullet? Well Lex didn't tell you how to kill me either." "This will not work I take it," she questioned, "You're part Kryptonian."

Blue made the "small" gesture and said, "Just ten percent. Not a lot of strength, and neither the weakness."

The elevator tried closing again, but she was in the way.

In a flash, her gun had cocked back and forth again, ejecting the bullet and casing and Blue now holding it.

She flinched, but didn't move much. He looked at it, chewed on the green bullet, then gave it back to her.

The elevator tried closing again, but she was in the way.

"So you coming up with me, or going home," asked Blue. She glared at him. And yet, she took a step back. The elevator closed again. This time it made it shut. The elevator started moving again.

The next day, Blue was still working. His inventory was complete by this point. This company really does a lot. Plus he understands that charity works are good for taxes.

Mercy came in again, with his breakfast. "Do you ever sleep," she asked. "Off and on," said Blue. "And how is your inventorying going?" "I'm done. So I think after today, I won't need breakfast or dinner anymore."

"Oh good," she said sarcastically, "Looks like I'll get paid to do nothing." "I'm sorry Mercy, but my wings means I don't need a car, and my training only means I know how to be used. I'm not an experienced user."

"That's fine I guess," she said, "But I'll be here when you need me." "And as for your suspicions of me," questioned Blue. "Are you loyal to Lex," she asked. "More or less," said Blue, "I'll keep Lex's portion as secret as he left it, but the public empire I'll run my way."

Blue unpacked his various things from McDonalds. Then he said, "I don't believe I asked about your story. Tell me about yourself."

"I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you," she stated. Blue shrugged and said, "It's not like I've been all that secretive about it. I'm a test tube baby. Built to be powerful to kill anyone, especially Meta types. And trained by the best the government agencies have to offer. But Lex put a kink in my brain that keeps them from taking control. I got out. I killed everybody involved in my make, and wiped the data. Luthor… I left alone."

"I know you seem to cherish the Justice League," she stated. "I really do," said Blue, "I have no self-worth I'm aware of, but they said that's bullshit. They've been teaching me how to be… human. Which is more than Lex has I think. All science and no philosophy. He seems like a cold person."

"He's professional," she sated. "And has no life," said Blue.

He got to eating. Then she said, "I used to be what people call, a 'thug'. Didn't care who I stole from. Especially Lex. But his goons tracked me down and caught me. But instead of have me arrested, or kill me, he decided I would make a good bodyguard."

"And now you do all kinds of things," said Blue. "Yes I do." "That's good," said Blue, "I'd also recommend a hobby. One of my passions is in music. You may see me as a conductor of my own orchestra composition one day."

A brow raised, "Really? Interesting." "I also enjoy cooking," said Blue, "I've taken art classes. I water plants. Generally speaking, I'm a depressing person, so I just work on whatever I can find that interests me."

She hummed. Then she said, "I heard about the cooking part. Those dishes you brought to Lex every week came from you. You never missed an appointment."

Then she said, "I used to wonder if I could trust you personally. I think now I can." "Just keep in mind, I've learned to see value in certain people. The Justice League has been super nice to me, so if it's a decision of their lives, or a bald man's self-destroying reputation, I'll chose them."

"So does that mean you've told them about the basement area," she questioned. "No." She hummed again. "If Luthor uses it, then it's his ass," said Blue, "But I don't have to tell anybody where he gets his stuff."

She looked at him a moment more. Then she said, "If that is all, I will be going now." "Okay."

She left the room. She's a good actress. Of which parts, he doesn't know. She seems loyal to Luthor, yet Blue can't tell if she's pleased that Blue's helping Luthor out with this one. All he knows is that her smile is fake, but he signs her paychecks now, so she's playing nice for now.

His ignorance of business he also found an underwhelming response to. True he's never been here and he has a big to learn, but he and Luthor haven't sat silently for the past year. Blue's gotten a lot of technical knowledge. She hasn't shown contempt for the earlier pretending either.

Hours later, a familiar big black lady came to see him. He got a call on his desk phone and he said she can come up. Later, he'd see her come into his office.

She walked in, looking at the winged boy in the chair and Waller said, "Now that's an interesting sight if I do say so myself." Blue smiled at her, "Hey Amanda. How are things?"

"Good as ever I guess," she replied, "How are you doing by the way?" "Good. I've learned everything about his company I think." "Anything I need to know about?" "Depends if you don't know what Cadmus is."

"Wow, you really do know everything," she stated. "Not on the inventory list, but a bit of snooping, and some thermal vision," he changed his eyes momentarily, "made things easy for me."

"Ugh, I forgot you can do that," she grunted, "That's just creepy." "Of course," he said, "I'm a monster." "Well, you're a behaved monster, so it's not like I can complain."

Blue stared at her a moment. Then he said, "I just realized I don't know enough about you to initiate small talk." Waller smirked and said, "That's the nicest way to say 'get to the point' that I've ever heard."

Then she said seriously, "I expect the project to continue." "It's technically run by separate sources, so I don't think I have to monitor," said Blue. "Good." "And have you told your foster daddy about this find?" "No."

She gave him a funny look. "Batman's got countermeasures for everybody too and he doesn't tell them shit," said Blue, "Now, concerning Luthor, he's using you as much as you're using him."

"Then again like you," she questioned. "I'd imagine," said Blue, "Don't know how hard it is to take control of his company back." "He expects you to give it to him," she stated. "Maybe." "And did they tell you his method of escape," she questioned. "Batman suspects teleportation tech." "Well he's close. Then again, he's a man of science. And they tend to not care about magic."

"Magic," asked Blue, "How can you tell which is which?" "I have my ways. Would you know of anything like that?" Blue glanced to the side and said, "I've met a few on their end once. There was a mystical girl in a purple dress who is a wizard. Tala, I think her name is."

"Tala," she questioned, but nodded. But then she said, "So you got any ideas on how to run the place yet?" "Sort of," he smirked, "I just got here." "Right."

"Well, as a host, I think I should ask if you'd like coffee or something," said Blue, "Would you go for that?" "I would, but I'm just here to make sure of a couple things," said Waller, standing up. But then she looked down at him as she said, "And if you want my opinion. When Lex wants his company back? You don't give him shit." "I'll consider that," Blue stated.

She left after that. But afterwards, and to the days to come, there were some people asking for a raise. Another one threatened to quit if he doesn't. One of their brightest scientists. And yet, last Blue checked, that particular one was working, but not his current pay.

Wasn't just emails either. Blue was walking around and even getting coached by scientists. But another scientist had a talk with him on how he deserves more. Blue said he'll consider it.

Then, Blue made some adjustments of pay across the board. Then he sent an email that stated he's gone over records, production charts, and finances. So as he's been told over and over again what people deserve and that there needs pay adjustments, he did. _Everybody_ 's pay has now been rewritten according to the amount of work they do.

 _Immediately_ , some were furious, some were happy, while others didn't care. Three scientists quit as a result, and one talked to him beforehand. But Blue shooed him away and said, "If that's your final decision, I won't stop you. Thank you for your service thus far."

The man clinched his teeth he was so angry. But Blue clearly had no fucks to give. Then the man signed his resignation.

This allowed Blue an opportunity. Recruiting doesn't happen often, but there are recruiters here who can hire the most promising in their respective fields. He told them to replace what they've lost, and with entry-level pay.

The company is making so much more money now because they lost a couple of deadweights. But they were deadweights who could quality control science like no other. Still, there's plenty who can do that already, and the company needs those to train the new recruits they're about to get.

But nowadays, he gets in at around eight in the morning, after he makes Alfred breakfast, and goes back to the Wayne mansion by the afternoon. And speaking of Wayne tech, he had some well thought out blueprints to show to the LexCorp scientists.

"An electromagnetic car," questioned a scientist, "A gel platelet energy absorption system? How in the world did you do this?" "It's because I'm a genius," Blue replied, "But you're right in thinking I required quality control. I'll show you how to make the gel, but I'll leave the rest to you guys. Now make me a car."

Blue had to remember his homework, so generally, he kept on top of everything. Next semester he'll have to cut down on classes. But now his mind had numbers all in it, so now he's thinking about making everything more efficient. First off, using those solar batteries and panels to completely abandon state provided power. That cuts down _significantly_ as this place uses up a lot of juice. In fact, he told the science division to go ahead and get this done. The car comes second.

Then there are all sorts of humanitarian things to do. Especially all the homeless in certain cities. Find a small time contractor to make small homes, buy, recycle, and refurbish a land fil or something. Boom. Another tax-exempting mission of charity.

But Blue was the talk of the city. An assassin turned entrepreneur versus an entrepreneur turned supervillain. Wow. Now the talk all around is, what is Blue going to do now?

Playing guitar, that's what he's doing. He's in the lounge area, just to give some atmosphere and also gauge reactions.

Apparently it didn't hurt moral with the pay readjustment. If anything it scared them into not asking that again. Blue even had information of the new positions being filled accelerated, just to prove a point.

He went home that afternoon again. This time, Superman met him there. And he wanted to know what Luthor has going on.

"Well, a lot actually," said Blue, "Their own sciences, government contracts, a few tax-exempting charities." "Is there anything _we_ need to know," Superman clarified. "No," Blue replied immediately. "Very well then."

"His villainy would not be in records Clark," said Bruce. "Otherwise the government would've shot the place down a long time ago," Blue commented, "But Bruce is right in saying that the only thing I'm privy to right now is all just legit business. If extra money is going elsewhere, I'll find it, but my own espionage knowledge involves dummy holdings, any sort of off-shore account. The government is like a chained dog, it's easy to get around."

"Alright," nodded Superman, "I trust you." Blue smiled, "I hope so. But I also would've accepted the argument of 'you are compromised by your feelings for Luthor'."

"Do you," asked Superman. "Sort of," said Blue, "He's a sociopath, but not unsavable. A part of me wants him to actually fucking be a dad. Worst case scenario, I recognize a failed experiment and ditch him forever."

Blue glanced at Bruce, then raised his hands, "Not that I'm looking for a new dad or anything." "It's alright," said Bruce.

Blue suddenly surprised him by clinging to him and saying, "No one could replace your cold, but lovable exterior." Superman chuckled. Bruce just had an uncomfortable smirk on his face.

 **Chapter 4 - & some pleasure**

There is car sitting on this rotating stand. It is something out of a sci-fi movie, definitely inspired by Lamborghini, and even a bit from the Dodge Charger and Challenger line. And this car was being advertised at the tech fair in Metropolis, under the bright logo of LexCorp.

And Blue was standing there. His brothers and sister were there, but only she and Juriya volunteered to be advertisers. Juriya himself was having his own fun with exaggerated movements.

But Blue was staring at them. Then he turned to the crowd, "I am unaware if Juriya is advertising the car, or himself right now."

The crowd chuckled. Then Blue said, "A frequently asked question for me is, what are your plans for LexCorp? And why don't you call it BlueCorp?"

"Incidentally," Blue began, pointing to the crowd, "If I do change the logo, mister SmallDryness one seven six from that art website, I'm using your idea. That was a cool looking one."

Blue looked at the crowd, "Have you Googled Blue logo, or new LexCorp logos? People are already coming out with ideas."

Then he started walking and said, "And if I do, it won't be until I have a genuine completed education. I'm still taking courses and managing the place at the same time."

Blue gestured the car, "As for my plans? Green energy. I once asked Superman, I says, 'soups? If you're some sort of ultra-super-mega solar battery, then why can't you be a solar panel'?"

"Well," Blue continued, "I'd later _get one_. Not of his blood or anything though. It's a synthetic platelet gel that absorbs solar light and holds it, the likes of which should be impossible. And the cost for the materials isn't high either. Paying the scientists to develop this car, on the other hand, is. I can more or less do this myself, but not in the necessary quantities I desire."

He then told them, "I've read reports from the oil industry. Two centuries. That's how long we have until all the fossil fuels dries up, and like the crack addicts the oil industry is, when the supply cuts off, they're gonna feel it hard. We might see similar suicide rates as the great depression."

He walked around the car, "An engine that's not an engine, but a solar converter, from the powerful batteries that are contained within. The panel fuels the battery, and on the battery alone, this car will run for a week. The energy output is more or less unwavering. It has no drive shaft, so it knows no such thing as torque. It has no brake pads, so there's nothing to grind, or warp when it gets too hot. Or worse, it catches on fire. This is a hard ceramic shell to protect you, and an electromagnetic suspension. Physical connections, but energy propelled. Complicated to make, but the vehicle itself is simplistic. And what's the price?"

He lifted a hand and a panel opened up above him that showed $170,000. "A hundred thousand dollars," said Blue, "I'll expect it to get cheaper as time goes on and we get some government deals, but for the time being, it's _still_ a car that will pay for itself. No oils of any kind, no fuel intake, such a simplistic, yet interesting design that not only would a LexCorp engineer have to be shipped out to your nearest auto store, but it will be a rare occurrence anyway that you'd ever have to. The car is heavy. Made out of durable stuff. Built to last. And with four wheel drive and brakes. It's basically a thousand horsepower, five second car."

There were some hoots and hollers from the crowd. Then Blue said, "There are no sales places yet, but they are for online ordering. We have a factory right now that's making them, both for my own company, and for you. So really, they're for sale right now."

The crowd reacted, lots of murmurs happening. "And we have the little LexCorp brand, vehicle version. So, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the new LexCar."

There were claps, cheers, and camera flashes. There were more flashes when Juriya and Sona convinced Blue to extend his butt and shake his tail while advertising the car. Now three people were advertising it.

The people came up to view it. It was a wider vehicle like the Challenger, but it's the size of any other. Doors can seamlessly slide into the back of the car, not opening wide like others. And these doors can slide electronically, or analog style.

Speaking of analog, there was someone who asked if it's safe to have a car like that on the road. Blue said yes. The wheels are physically connected to the car, and the power supply anyway, is a gel. Energy pulses would only fuel it. So the funny thing is, this might be the only car running when the others go out.

The inside looked good too, with a nice LED display, and all the fine assortments people would see from a new expensive car. They couldn't believe Blue _designed_ this. But it's typical though, because he's taking art and design courses in college right now.

He mingled with the crowd. They asked if the price needs to be so high. Blue says if it's just analog keys, no GPS built in the dashboard, and otherwise take out most digitals and DNA recognition, and maybe cheaper body frame, it can be narrowed down to 100 grand. The tech that runs it though, is still pretty expensive.

Also, the people witnessed a transaction between Blue and another man from a solar panel company called Solar City. They'd pay millions for Blue's tech on the platelet gel energy system, but Blue said no. It belongs to the corporation. But Blue could use an extra distribution source. They're just discussing a price.

The problem with their pricing is that Blue's material cost is lesser, thusly for a far more powerful solar supply. But the technology is beyond anything anybody has. So Blue has a struggle with him wanting to eventually supply every home, versus big corporations paying way extra for such a product. All this talk was too complicated for now, so they agreed to simply meet another time.

Then Bruce and Alfred came along to shake his hand, and Blue pulled them in for a full winged hug. The crowd awed.

Then someone asked Bruce, "How do you feel that your son is also Luthor's biological son and that he's now working for a competing tech industry." "Well I know of a few kids who were quite prosperous with two daddies," chuckled Bruce. He got some chuckles from the crowd too.

Then Bruce shrugged, "I have yet received military requests for solar energy, so I'm not using his ideas." "And I'm using my newfound money to buy myself a rocket launcher from Bruce here," chuckled Blue, who then looked to one of the cameras, "For Deer huntin'." The crowd liked that too.

But then there was some sounds of danger over at the car. They looked just in time to see his car smoking, people running, and one in particular running quickly.

"Juriya," shouted Blue, pointing, tracing the man and his path. Juriya looked, but whether or not he's going for him, they didn't know, because that car exploded, and the smoke filled the stage area.

There was some fear and confusion, but Blue doesn't think anybody was hurt. The way this car's designed is sort of like the batmobile. The doors aren't completely on the sides, so if the bomb was placed in the seat, then the explosion filled the area like the inside of a cup. The blast will be directed upwards.

Blue came up to survey the area and was looking at the people. He asked around if everyone is okay. So far it looked like everyone was.

But then, Juriya came by, with a couple of security guards, and Juriya asked, "Does this belong to you?" Blue looked at him and said, "Doctor Tantoro. Wow, you got a little terrorist in you huh." Blue smiled, "Boy am I glad I let you go."

"He worked for you sir," asked one of the reporters there. "Used to," Blue replied, "He was one of the various people who said they weren't getting paid enough. I said I'd review finances verses performances. Next thing everybody knew, the company got a payment overhaul."

"I've been one of top scientists at LexCorp for twenty years," shouted the angry aged man. "And you would've continued if you hadn't quit," said Blue, "And your payment would've been increased once I put you to better work. But you haven't been productive for three years, so I reduced your pay accordingly."

"You have no right to do that," growled Tantoro. Blue recoiled as he smelled something bad. "Um… he's your boss," Juriya stated frankly. "He's a _kid,_ " stated Tantoro. "And," Blue questioned.

Blue then stated, "You, sir not only quit and severed your own pay, but you got so butt-hurt that you literally bombed a convention. You're a felon now, and I no longer have any feeling for you. Take this man away please."

He went back to the people and asked if they were okay. They were. Bummed about the car though. It was… and still is beautiful actually. Just not so much on the inside, which Bruce is currently staring at.

"Phosphor bomb," said Bruce when Blue approached. "Yea I thought the impact was a little… videogame style," said Blue. "A little weak," Bruce questioned, "Yea."

Bruce stood straight and said, "Well, sorry about your car." Blue hummed as he looked at the destroyed interior. Airbags destroyed and most of the wheel. Seats destroyed, gear shift destroyed. However…

Blue smiled. Then he gestured for one of the camera crews to "come here." They did and Blue said to them, "I'm actually curious. Watch what I do."

He hopped into the not-seat, avoiding the explosive components though by sitting on a leg. The car still had its humming noise to indicate it's still on. So he twisted a knob up on the front left dashboard and the lights came on. He pressed the gas and the car whirred. Purely aesthetic as it doesn't require RPM's. But it's still a functions test.

He extended a claw and jammed it in the metal hole for the gear shift, put it in reverse, then drove it back. Then he put it in drive, then drove it forward again. He put it in park.

He was chuckling when he got out. "It still works," questioned a reporter. "I think I can drive it home," smiled Blue. "Jeez, what is your car made of?" "Sterner stuff," smiled Blue, "But if this was a real grenade, that would've sucked. Yea I think it's some kind of phosphor bomb they used. Still though, I've never done a functions test like this, so this is something."

"So he's mad because he quit on his own," asked the reporter. "Apparently." "Wow, what an idiot." "I know, right," smiled Blue, "Yea I'm glad he's gone. Didn't know he was one of those guys. But now I've hired some new promising interns, so I'm feeling good about LexCorp's future."

Police came. Bomb squad analyzed the vehicle. Blue gave his statement, told him about Doctor Tantoro. And it's the fact that he'd do this after making his own petty decisions lets Blue further know that LexCorp is better off without him.

The next question was, "How many did this happen to?" "Well, I reevaluated _everyone's_ pay," said Blue, "A third was happy. One and a half thirds were indifferent. Some weren't happy. And only one percent of the company quit as a result, all of them over paid scientists. So they got too greedy."

Later, he would leave, his mind now filled with anti-treachery protocols. From their perspective, Blue would know how they could get in and what they could do to sabotage the company. Also, Blue hasn't checked on how the firewall of this place looks.

So once Blue got back, he put out a notice. Anyone who has seen four particular individuals today, they are to let him know while security checks where they've been.

So far though, it looks like nobody's seen them. Meanwhile, Blue went to see how hack-proof this place is. Turns out it's pretty good. Luthor designed it. In that case, Blue will have to have some facial recognition going on. It's not installed, but Security needs to only look for four faces. Otherwise, it's suspicious activity. Also, if they are wearing a hoodie or a hat, or wearing sunglasses indoors, that's considered suspicious behavior, and have those people checked.

Blue was secretly happy to have some form of crisis happen. The past year has been pretty dry. Justice League didn't do anything major either. Just a few minor things.

But Blue hasn't gotten any requests by Batman, the League, or even a quality assurance assignment from the D.E.O.

But it's kind of a lingering threat that Luthor has been missing for the past year. He's always plotting, so he's just been building this entire time.

Bruce came by the office today though, and he had a familiar blond man. Arthur Curry. Hm. Haven't spoken with him yet.

Blue was actually happy to see the new man, coming around his desk when the two arrived. He shook Arthur's hand immediately and said, "I've always been meaning to see you, but it's been outdone by local sources."

"We spoke once," said Arthur with a smile, "Back at the watchtower." "Yea but it was a little quick," said Blue, "Haven't even met the new guys yet. I think there's a Green arrow, Black Canary, a fire and ice pair and uh… that's all I know."

"You really are interested in our works," said Arthur. "Are you not," questioned Blue. "Good point."

Anyway, he greeted Bruce too, and they sat down. And Bruce got right to it, asking, "Do you know of funding going missing?" "No."

"Nothing in the books," questioned Arthur. Blue lowered a brow. Then he asked, "I do know that way before I got here, millions of company dollars goes missing. The location I don't know. But Luthor has dummy holdings I'm positive he has, and I assume special labs in various locations. Other than that the telltale signs though, I'm not gonna be aware of such things. You know something don't you?"

"Some time ago," Arthur began, "A submarine would approach Atlantis. When told to exit, we were instead shown the face of Solovar. And he would tell us about a way to get rid of fossil fuels."

Blue raised a brow. But then raised the other one as he questioned, "Who?" "The leader of Gorilla City." "I thought Grodd was the… no wait he was just a thug wasn't he," Blue questioned.

"Well anyway," Arthur began, "The deal was for us to locate special hidden locations where the oil industries keep their stores. Basically, we were shown a chemical to administer in which to make the concoction inert. No one would ever know."

Blue looked down at his desk. Then he growled, "Dammit that's awesome. Why didn't I think of that?" "You approve of this plan," asked Bruce. "Bruce, they purposefully keep cars at the same low tech they've done since the seventies," Blue replied irritably, "And _murdered_ anybody who challenges them. They're worse than any criminal organization because they're _sanctioned_ by the government. You ask me to feel any sort of pity for those monsters you're talking to the _wrong_ fucking kid."

"Damn," nodded Arthur, "You still got that anger in ya." "Oh it's always there. I just part it to the side when I'm with company." "Well anyway," Bruce began, "We came here, because we know you've given Luthor the bio-city idea and we believe they're going to use that to hold the world hostage."

"Oh I see," said Blue, "So they're going legit, but doing so in a shady way by speeding up the process where the world will run out of all fuel sources."

"Oh I doubt it'll be fully legit," said Arthur irritably. "Fuel works for vehicles as well as missiles and air craft," said Bruce, sternness on his face, "If he succeeds in this, he will be the _only one_ with all of these things."

"He knows anti-gravity tech," Blue questioned. "I'm willing to bed he does," said Bruce. Blue looked away and worked his jaw, "Ya know, I can totally see him with a few hundred missiles and saying, 'you can't do shit. You better give me what I want'."

"He will absolutely do that," said Arthur. Blue pointed to Arthur and said, "But you know damn well the instant he pulls this shit, the League will be on his ass. He'll have to have a counter for every single one of you or this shit will be a complete waste."

"They're already working on that," said Bruce. Blue looked to the side, a dour look on his face. "What's wrong Blue," asked Arthur. "Luthor manages to get Gorilla city involved in this project," said Blue, "Ivy can make the best garden city in existence. This will be the greatest achievement to humanity to date. I can't stand the thought of it being butchered by that _stupid_ motherfucker. I keep telling Luthor, you can literally be anything you want. But he goes for the classic 'rule the world' supervillain bullshit."

Blue looked at them, "You guys know what it's like to rule more than I do. Things go well here, and I _still_ have to deal with people's whining. This is just a _building_. Ruling the world is a _child's dream_. It's dumb. They won't realize what a disgrace it is until it's too late. I want to like the guy, but Luthor is the dumbest smart person I have ever met."

"We all want him to stop," said Bruce, "Superman would like that sigh of relief as well. But that's just not who he is." "I just thought I could make a difference," said Blue, "I am _literally_ one of his investments." "Well if you can't make a difference now, then he may very well go through with it," said Arthur.

"Has he contacted you by the way," asked Bruce. "Not yet," Blue replied, "He's still gearing up I think." "Well, you don't have to tell us immediately anyway," said Bruce, "And something like this will be long term."

"How long term," asked Blue, "How much fuel are they dissolving?" "Half the reserves," said Arthur, "Which means it will be almost a century."

Blue's brow twitched, "Then where's the immediate result? Luthor can't wait that long, he's like a fucking kid." "I know, this is more patient than his last few times," said Bruce.

Bruce stood up and said, "Well anyway, you shouldn't have to worry for now, so have a good week." "You too," Blue stood up too.

They shook hands again and Blue saw them out. This left Blue alone to think. Honestly, if Luthor does that, Blue likes every part of the plan except for the air force. If he stops at holding the world hostage with having the only legit green tech on the planet (aside from LexCorp), then he's golden. Just stop there. Blue even approves of dissolving the fossil fuels, granted he's careful and nobody notices.

Nothing interesting would happen though. Life for Blue got a bit more boring. Go home every day. Occasionally visit the D.E.O. Go to church and see his pastor with his family. The usual.

He even got calls from business owners and even a couple of government officials. Cleared one, which was a billion dollar deal. Apparently a couple of military bases wants significant power for things, and the gigawatts that the industrial solar panels can produce is ridiculously good. So in many places, it seemed they wanted to gain a lot of efficiency and get all that extra free juice.

Louis Lane wanted to have dinner with him though. That was a nice surprise. So they went to a good Italian place. Blue offered to pay for her, but she said she could buy for herself. Then Blue smiled, "It doesn't matter when your friend is a _billionaire_. Just let me pay for your meal once."

She tilted her head, a smirk on her face. Then she readjusted in her seat as she said, "Ya know what? When you put it like that, I think I'll allow it." "Thank you," chuckled Blue. She chuckled too.

They ordered their food, with appetizers, and talked. But in the midst of talking, she got to asking about Luthor. Isn't his absence a bit odd? Blue said yes, and admitted that he hasn't contacted him or the company, to his knowledge.

Her questioning was like Bruce's, a detective. Half the time he just repeated himself from the other day. But he told her honestly that he doesn't know what's going on, and if he has money, it's on off-shore accounts Blue's not privy to.

And yet, congratulations on Blue's new contracts. She's heard a little. They saw each other at the expo. But Blue's the talk of the world right now. She asked how he's handling it all.

Blue smirked, "Honestly?" She giggled and said, "Yes." Blue shrugged and said, "I'm wondering why Luthor hasn't dethroned me yet. It's all a little surreal."

" _Really_ ," she questioned enthusiastically, "So this isn't getting to your head?" "I have a very tactical mind," said Blue, "Project based. All I've been doing is getting to know the company, and doing the pair of projects. That's all I got for now though, just managing that. But the fame really hasn't gotten to me."

"You see your family anymore," she asked. "Oh of course," he shrugged, "I go home to Bruce and Alfred every day. Cook them and myself breakfast every morning. Sometimes the family says hi, or otherwise I go see them."

"Yea I heard they're employed by the government somewhere," said Louis, "Anywhere in particular?" He smiled, "I'm not allowed to say." "Oh, classified, I see," she covered her mouth momentarily. "But it's a specialist branch that deals with above normal threats, I can say that much," said Blue, "They're very happy there." "Okay good, good."

They got their main dishes and Louis was once again surprised how much Blue eats. Blue tries to stay fit, so his appetite is still high.

He asked if she and Clark are still good. She said yes they are. Seems like everything's going well for everyone at the moment. Even this meal that Blue paid for, meanwhile accusing Louis of attempted sneakiness. But she protested, "I wasn't gonna sneak a payment in, don't worry." They had a little laugh.

Blue went home after that. Blue told Bruce Louis came to find him and asked him to dinner. She's still doing very well. Also asked him similar Luthor questions.

"And what did you tell her," Bruce asked. "Just the general answer," Blue replied, "Vanished and unfindable."

"I do find it interesting that he has not called you yet," said Alfred. "Oh I'm sure it's part of the plan," said Blue, "And he'll appear whenever he pleases." "I do believe you are right."

At dinner, Blue got a surprised. There's a short haired young dark headed lady at the table now. She smiled at Blue. Then Blue rubbed his chin and said inquisitively, "Helloooo, what's all this then?"

She giggled. "We met more officially," said Bruce, "Apparently, someone's been whispering sweet nothings to her." "Espionage training can be used for matchmaking," Blue pointed out, "Constant suggested information."

"Aaah," she pointed at him with a smile, "He admits it." Blue shrugged and looked down somewhat, so he could look up and make puppy eyes. Or maybe in this case, sad dragon eyes.

She chuckled and said, "Awww. And he's sorry." "Once again looking out for me in controversial ways Blue," said Bruce.

She glanced at Bruce, "What controversial?" "I made a joker doll and benign poison to put on Louis to see what he or Superman would do," said Blue.

She looked surprised. She looked to Bruce and said, "He did?" Bruce nodded, then said, "When we went to see the Joker, even Blue was surprised that he made an ultimatum with himself as the target. It's either him or Louis, he said. We chose Louis to die."

Salina looked confused and/or irritated. She glanced at Blue, then back to Bruce. "You know what," she questioned, turning back to her food, "You just lost some respect points buddy."

"For me," Blue questioned. "No, for Bruce," she protested, "What kind of an asshole chooses his precious villain over your girlfriend? That's sick?"

"It was a panicked situation," Bruce shrugged, "I did a little motivation on my part. Superman has a huge image that needs to be kept clean."

"What image," she questioned. She looked to the side and called out, "Hey everybody. Did you see how Superman killed the Joker for trying to kill his girl?"

She looked the other way and said, "The audacity of Superman-" She suddenly looked inquisitively, "What, _who_ did you say it was? And what did he do to deserve it?"

She raised a nonthreatening hand and started nodding, "Oh no, yea, screw _that guy_. You tell Joker to go to hell Superman. Good on ya."

"I know," Blue agreed enthusiastically. "Yes, it was a hard lesson indeed," said Bruce, "And oddly enough, one that we learned well from. That mistake will never happen again." "It better not."

There was an uncomfortable pause. Then Blue said, "He got me back though. Ya know my sister Sona?" "The Beer wolf," Salina questioned with a nod. "Well before she was free, she was holding a city hostage, just waiting for a scientist to activate a scent trigger to make her go berserk and kill everybody. Including her friends in town. Well, it happened."

"Oh god," Salina let out in surprise. Blue shrugged and said, "Only for her to start laughing after I got her out and saying 'You've been played son'. And then there was Batman standing there saying, 'got ya back'."

"So wait, did she kill anybody," she asked. "No," Blue shrugged, "I forgot to send John the Martian to get that tick out of her brain, so Bruce went ahead and did it. Then he staged a 'combat exercise' for the local new officers there. The whole thing was staged. Fooled me though."

"Oh my gosh," she looked at Bruce in appalled amazement. Then she shrugged and went back to eating, "You two were made for each other. Some crazy plottin' fools." Blue and Bruce chuckled.

 **Chapter 5 – Downturns**

The Brewery exploded in the night. Amidst the fire, there was a female jester and another woman made of lightning. They stopped and turned around to admire their work.

"That'll teach that filthy bitch to kill my mista Jay," said Harley. She hugged the blue girl next to her and said, "And I couldn'tve done it without my new shock-message toy." "So that's what I am to you huh," questioned Livewire.

"Oh I'm playin' witchya," Harley replied, backing off and patting her back, "You my new best friend Shockey." "My name is not 'shockey'," Livewire complained.

In the dark distance of the night, there was a horrible roar from a large monster. Both girls looked and Harley shuttered, "This is how the campers died in that horror movie."

"Are you sure this was a good idea," Livewire asked. "Not at all," said Harley, "But she took my mista Jay." "I still say you're better off without him," said Livewire. "I don't care."

A white blur shot to them. Livewire immediately thrusted her hands out and shouted as she sent a lot of lightning into the huge white wolf, lighting her up.

The wolf contorted and roared in pain as the energies blinded the two. But then Harley came forward with a sawed off shotgun and pulled the trigger. The explosion blew off her nose and she fell on her back.

"Alright let's go," Harley started running. Livewire followed her. They headed for a car, but then a charred white wolf _plowed_ into it, splitting it in half. And shredding to pieces the already destroyed car.

Then the wolf turned to them with its very destroyed nose and it _screamed_ at them. Both girls stood there in horror. Then Livewire pointed to Harley and said, "Ya know what? I didn't sign up for this. This was all her idea." She turned into lightning and that was it for her.

Harley looked to the now empty space, "Traitor." But now she looked at the wolf and pointed her shotgun at her.

"Do it," The wolf growled in a deep nasty voice, "Again, and again, and again. Because that's already what's going to happen to you." "You took mista Jay from me," Harley argued. "Good," The wolf growled, bringing its claws up to her.

Just then, there was an S symbol in front of her, and she was being hugged. "Easy Sona. It's over now." "Not quite," said Sona, jerking… not loose. He's got her tight.

"Uh, thanks soups," said Harley, running away. Sona roared and jerked again. "I got others tracking her right now," Superman told her, "She's finished in many different ways right now."

"No she's not," shouted Sona, "Let me go Dammit!" "I won't," shouted Superman, being jerked around, but still relatively stationary. "Kill her," shouted Sona. "No," Superman shouted.

Just then, Sona grabbed his face and she looked at him with crazed eyes, "I did you a favor you ungrateful piece of shit!" "I'm doing this _because_ I'm grateful," shouted Superman, "I was going to _kill_ the Joker. He needed to die and you did it for me so I could keep my symbol clean. And now, I'm allowing you to attend your friends funerals with the rest who are still _alive._ You tracked down Harley who escaped Waller's custody. Law enforcement will know this. You're golden. Just _stay_ that way."

Sona panted, angry. But… she stalled. Her nose was healing closed now. Then she bowed her head and transformed down.

Now she's just a girl in a white undersuit somewhat like the one Blue has. She cried in Superman's chest and he rubbed her head.

Green arrow and Black Canary were the ones who captured Harley. It's fortunate for her that they did, because Juriya and Drake came by to help their sister out. So now Arrow and Canary had to concentrate on keeping Harley out of reach of the sharks. And they are _hungry_ right now.

Police arrived shortly after. Sona had stopped crying by this point, but she just held onto Superman for the moment. They saw two people staring intensely at Harley, and Arrow and Canary stood between them and her. They looked more like animals waiting for an opening than anything. But officers took Harley into the car and hauled her away.

More friendly now, Juriya gave a mild wince as he told them, "Should've just let her die." "Don't worry about it," said Canary, "It's in Justice League hands." "Go help your sister," Arrow advised, "She needs you right now."

So they did and now she's hugging on them. "I don't know how many they killed, but all I can smell is blood and fire," said Sona finally. "I smell three in particular even now." "Say the word and she's dead," said Drake. "Oh yea, those reinforced walls don't mean shit to my lance," said Juriya, "Like fish in a barrel." "Well…" Sona began, looking at Superman.

He expectantly waited for what she'd say. "I don't want to undermine them." "Really," Juriya questioned. "I kept her from being viewed as a savage," said Superman. "For killing a killer," questioned Drake in confusion, "It's fucking Harley. People would actually be relieved."

"Not when she's a puddle on the floor," said Superman, "Plus advertising self-control will help people trust her and she can keep her TV face." "That's good I guess," shrugged Juriya. "I still say let me do it," said Drake. "Oh you can bet where she's going, she doesn't want to be," Superman assured.

"Well that's the thing soups," said Sona, "Half her life is spent in the asylum. She's more at home there than out here. The only one who wins today is her."

Nobody was happy that day. They reported that six of the night workers died in the blast. Others were electrocuted, but alive. Superman told the police that Sona was the first on the scene, which is why she vented on that vehicle over there. It gave him time to notice all this and come in.

Elsewhere, Batman arrived and said the police have Livewire. When asked how he caught her, he replied, "Splashed her with water."

They chuckled, but Batman was stone faced. Guess he was serious. But then they asked "Where's Blue?" "We already have three furious super-assassins to contain," Batman replied, "We don't need another one." There were nods of agreement.

Blue _did_ however, see it on the news that morning. He went to the Brewery to see her and the others there, surveying the wreckage of their facility.

Blue walked up calmly and said, "Sorry I didn't arrive sooner," said Blue, "I wasn't informed until the news did this morning." "It's alright," she replied, "Superman had his hands full with me, and another two had to really watch the other brothers, so…" She shrugged.

"Can't blame them I guess," said Blue, who then narrowed his eyes and said seriously, "They _know_ what we're gonna do." "Teeheeyea," she blurted out in laughter. The humor quickly died away though as they continued to review the shredded remains of the area.

They had insurance though, and the company already sent out a couple guys to survey. So everything's more or less wrapped up for now. So Sona gave her younger brother a hug and told him to go to work.

He got to the company a bit later, but the people already knew where he was. They saw the news too, so he didn't have to say anything. They were just quiet around him.

Mercy asked how he was when she came up with a bag of cheeseburgers. "Fine I guess," said Blue, "Still burning that the little spit-fuck killed my sister's friends. But whatever. The League got involved so it's their show now."

"Well, if you could use some good news, the deal with Solar City went through. They get ten percent of every sale as long as they remain a distributer. No money down." "That sounds good," said Blue, "How many orders?" "One thousand industrial, ten thousand home, and one million personal sized. And the price is naturally higher than the standard panels, so don't expect any large numbers." "Alright then," said Blue, "That is good news, thank you."

She sat with him and ate her own burger. "Do you like your new car by the way," asked Blue. "After you fixed it," she chuckled, "Yes, I do. It feels so alien, but I love it. Real responsive."

"Yea I had fun with it once," nodded Blue, "But I'm not much of a car person." "And who's the second car going to," she asked. "For Bruce. I figured he'd want one." "Wow it pays to be your friend," she chuckled. "I like to think so too," he agreed.

Weeks went by and things calmed down a lot. The Brewery has new equipment and they'll be up to full capacity in just a day or two.

But just as things were stable again, a missile launched from very close by and flew into the sky. It exploded once it got high enough. It wasn't a fiery explosion though. But Blue was in his office, looking out the windows at it.

Later, Mercy came charging in, "Did we just fire a _rocket_ from this building?!" Blue was looking up at the sky, then to the people below.

"What's happening," she asked. "Nothing yet," said Blue, "Did you know there was a missile silo in this building?" "Why would I possibly know that," she asked. "Right, stupid question," said Blue.

"You didn't know either," she stated. "All I know of is the two basement areas," said Blue. "I'll go find out who launched it," she said, walking out. "Wait," he said.

She turned to see him looking at the people below, hands on the glass. "Look," said Blue. She came over.

She came by to see cars on the road. They just weren't moving. And people were out, checking their cars. "It's not an EMP device or this building would be shut down," she stated.

"It's the fuel," said Blue. "What?" He looked at her, "Fossil fuels are now inert." Her eyes widened in surprise.

He walked off and said, "I don't think anybody from this building made the launch." "Are you sure it's the fuel," she asked. "Pretty sure," he replied.

Later, he walked outside and into the street. And people were looking at him. One even came up to him and said, "What did you do? What was that missile?"

Blue looked around, then to him and said, "Unclear." He looked past him, "Is that your car?" "Yea." "Mind if I have a look?" "Sure."

Blue checked the car. He opened the hood, looked it over, checked the power supply. The shock against his claw suggested that that was still going. Now the oil.

Oil looks good on the metal stick on the cap. Smells normal too. He went over to the gas tank and opened the cap.

He breathed in and felt the sharp, nose stinging sensation. But gas normally smells like that. Except…

He looked around and heard the noise of a plane too close by. They looked up to see it gliding down, but didn't have any power for its engines. Superman was promptly on it though, from what they could see.

He breathed in again. Then he asked, "Come here. Does this smell odd to you?" He smelled it and said, "I'm not sure." "It smells kind of weak," said Blue, "My nose is more powerful, so it stings worse. But now I can tolerate it. That's probably an issue."

Other people were coming over to see what he's doing and ask what that missile is. But Blue kept replying, "I didn't know." However, he stated he thinks he knows what that missile was. It was an atmospheric chemical bomb. All it's affecting is the gasoline in their vehicles. That thing just made all fossil fuels inert.

Mercy came trotting up to him and she said, "Sir, people are calling about you." "What kind of people," Blue asked. "Well for one thing, the oil people are pissed," she stated. "Ha," chuckled Blue. "Yea, well, so is Waller." "Tell Waller to come here," said Blue.

"Actually," he suddenly turned to her, "You may need to go get her. She needs to help me investigate this."

She trotted off and he got a call on his own phone. He answered it and he heard Cyborg say, "Dude, kid, was that you that shut down all vehicles in America?" "Well it came from LexCorp anyways," Blue replied, "Fossil fuels are inert. I'm out here with the people right now."

"I can see that," said Cyborg, "And I'm detecting the trace chemical in the air. It's spreading everywhere and there are a lot of planes in the air. We're not going to be able to handle them all. Whatever Luthor was gearing up for, it's happening now. And it looks like you're his newest pawn." "So it would seem," said Blue flatly.

He hung up and went back inside. Phones were ringing off the hook. Blue answered some of them in his office, even the oil industry people who were convinced it was him.

But after a minute of telling them it wasn't him, Blue stated, "You know my opinions of you. But you're also a self-destroying problem. Now would I make a bomb to swipe the carpet from under your collective lot and _not_ let you know it was me?"

That got them thinking. But they're not done talking completely. They hung up for now.

Finally, Waller came by and said, "You better have a good explanation for this." Blue shrugged, "I'm a scapegoat for a bald sociopath?"

She raised a brow, then said, "That's a pretty good one actually. Come with me."

They followed her and she took them to the main elevator. She uncovered the basement option on the buttons and put her thumb on it. It accepted her and it took them down.

She came marching in, and she yelled to the few people there, "Someone is gonna answer for destroying America's infrastructure!"

"Agent Waller," a scientist greeted, coming over, "Good to see you." "Oh I'm sure it is," she said sarcastically. "Well I can tell you the five of us here didn't do anything," he said. "Prove it."

They did. Doctor Latif, this time, showed them to the camera footage as they all were working and then something _loud_ happened just on the other side of this east wall.

"Well I don't have time to look for some secret entrance," said Waller looked to Blue and said, "Whaddya think. That's probably reinforced steel behind that wall." "I don't care," said Blue, going for it and taking off his coat.

He changed into his big blue dragon, extended his claws, and struck the wall. The harsh metal clang suggested Waller was right. But it's like Blue said, he just hit it over and over in very quick succession, each strike making a mild earthquake.

Within a minute though, Blue growled and yanked, yanked, and yanked until he ripped off a large hole in the wall. He shrank down and they walked in.

It _was_ a silo. It was a fairly large one, enough to house a cruise missile. Accessible from the inside it looks like, on an even lower level. But Blue noted a little hall way on the top south corner. Just on top. They traced it.

Blue flew up to it while Waller took another rout. Blue found himself in a minor park out back. It was fifty meters from the building, and the open doorway was attached to a hollowed out tree. Minutes later, Waller saw Blue half inside said tree.

They traced it back, and went down the catwalk to the deeper larger hatch. They opened that to see a large sub-factory with lots of spare metals, already fabricated missile parts, and warheads. Most of them explosive.

They walked further back to an elevator. The elevator was fairly small, but the four fit. Once up, they found themselves at a bar area back in LexCorp. They looked back as the elevator closed and went back down. It lowered the cabinet back to normal. You'd never know it was an elevator.

Blue started messing with bottles. They're all bottles, but he did notice one of them hiding the telltale circular slit you'd never see unless you were right here looking down at it. He pushed it. They watched it come back up.

Waller made a call. They couldn't hear much except for, "Affirmative…. Affirmative… negative… we're investigating it now. He didn't know. There's a cleverly hidden tree in the park out back which is the entrance to the silo. And the silo has its own factory just behind it. Yes sir. I'll bring him in."

"Bring him in where," asked Mercy. "To your buddies at the D.E.O," Waller replied. "Makes sense," said Blue, "But I'd like to wait a few minutes."

"What for," Waller asked. "Because if I know a particularly hungry reporter, she's on her way here right now. At the very least, I want people to not _maul_ my personnel on the streets."

Waller nodded. "Alright, we can wait for that." Blue turned to Mercy, "I didn't see any cameras inside the factory, but a certain recurring few have been _building_ that missile while Luthor was away." "I'll get right on it," she replied, running off.

Blue walked off and went back outside. There was a crowd outside his building asking questions. But all he did was ask them, "Has Louis Lane came by yet?"

The people at least allowed that. And sure enough, here she came. She didn't have her camera man, but she did have her phone camera.

"I figured you'd be coming by," said Blue. "Yea I'm predictably nosy," she smirked, "Thanks for waiting. So…" She positioned her phone, "Why is there a missile silo at LexCorp? That did come from _you_ didn't it?" "Me as in singular," he queried. "Well, the building." "Yes," Blue replied. "Another one of Luthors hidden tricks?"

"We just got through tearing up a sub-basement to find that silo behind a reinforced steel wall," said Waller suddenly. Louis looked at Blue, "So that's why you're just in your undersuit. You beasted out." "Indeed."

"So who launched the missile," asked Louis, "Or was it always there?" "Despite my lack of knowledge, the anti-fuel bomb used was not in production until this year," said Blue, "I've currently got people investigating which of my engineers were building it."

"So it's an anti-fuel bomb, you said," she asked. "That's what we gather. And I understand what particles that are spreading through the air is making all fossil fuels inert." "Meaning you're the only company with green tech."

"Well, solar panels maybe, but that doesn't solve the transportation problem," said Blue, "And there's no way we're making several million LexCorp cars, even in _fifty years_. I have no idea what he's thinking."

"But you haven't heard from him yet," said Louis. "Oh I'm sure I'll be hearing from him soon enough," said Blue. "Alright then."

She put the phone down and he asked, "Any more questions?" "How bad is LexCorp reputation right now," she asked. "Oil industry's pissed," said Blue.

"I'd imagine," she chuckled, "Otherwise it's government officials and every human alive calling in and even making death threats." "But I can hardly believe that this is Luthor's doing. This isn't his M.O. because it seems like-"

"Ivy's doing," nodded Blue, "One of the many who escaped with him at the time of his disappearance." "Riiiight," she pointed at him, "They've got a big scheme thing. The green tech is all in the main system isn't it?" "You mean can he get to his own systems," questioned Blue, "Yes."

"Well hang in there Blue," Louis pat his arm, "You got powerful friends out there too you know." He smiled, "I know." "See ya," she said as she trotted off.

Okay, now it's time for Waller and he to go somewhere. She suggested using Mercy's car, but Blue's already in his undersuit. How about going dragon and giving her a ride? She doesn't like being a large target, but okay.

So they took a trip to the D.E.O. They got most of the way there, but the group was out there waiting for him. They dropped down and Blue changed back.

"Bummerrrrr," said Sona with a mild wince. "Now Blue," said the Patriot, "You know what's going to happen, right? You'll be taken into custody. But it's our custody, so you'll pretty much be relaxing with us. But this tells the people that you've been arrested, as well as keeping the local riffraff off your back."

"Of course," said Blue, "I don't feel bad coming here." Blue glanced down, "Don't even feel anything from this situation honestly. Really, I figured Luthor would do this all alo-"

They were suddenly enveloped in blackness. When they came out of it, everyone was there except for Blue. The trip back wasn't a good one.

At the D.E.O. compound, Cameron Chase questioned, "You were _knocked out_?!" "No ma'am," Patriot replied, "The motor was running, but somebody else turned the lights off."

On the corner of the room, an older man pointed casually and stated, "The shade." "And did you try looking for him," asked Chase.

"No smell," said Sona seriously, "I'm used to losing a trail sometimes, but not complete sterility. His shadows produce nothing and encase perfectly. He's gone." "And we have Juriya and Sendra trying to spot them out there," said Thor.

"And why aren't you out there Thor," she asked. "'Cause I can't track for shit," he replied. She stopped to think about the situation further.

Some amount of time passed. Blue didn't know how much. But when the shadows left, Blue was just sitting cross legged on the floor to a large place, and surrounded by people. Not many, but there was Lex and Tala in front of him. Another purple lady Sapphire. There's Ivy standing there, Mr. Freeze, Grodd…

Blue looked at the big albino ape with the oddly misshapen head and his eye tweaked a moment. The ape man raised a brow, then looked to Luthor and said, "He did a little eye twitch there. Is he alright?"

"No Blue, this is not Grodd," said Luthor. "Oh I see," the Grodd thing with the oddly smooth voice and Brittish accent.

"Have you heard of the Ultra-Humanite," questioned Luthor. "A little," said Blue, "Implanted memories consider him inconsequential. He's a genius, a brain swapper, a _child_." "Excuse me," questioned Humanite. "Ruling the world," questioned Blue, "You know how you see presidents or some dictators go into that power, and age fifteen years in just five? That shit will stress you _out_."

Blue gestured Luthor, "I run his company now and I still have to deal with whiners and alternate external sources attempting to exploit my supposed naivety." "You have been doing well so far Blue," said Luthor, extending a helping hand, "I've been keeping track on your progress. Thank you for the new tech by the way, it has been very useful."

Blue took the hand and stood up, but looked around now and said, "I think I can tell. Is this what I think it is?"

So far, he's in a forest area. But above, he can see the metal paneling mixed with clear glass showing the day sky. They're in a massive bio-dome.

He walked a few paces, looking around at the tall, lush green trees with actual housing built in. After a moment, Blue turned to them and said, "This place is Beautiful. Ivy, did you grow all this?"

"No, I built it with science," she said sarcastically. Blue laughed and then spread his hands to her, "See? _This_ is what I wanted you to do. This is amazing."

He came in for a hug, but she recoiled. He didn't care, hugging her anyway. "Okay," she said uncomfortably, "Yes yes. I do good work, I know." She pat his back and said, "You can let go now."

Blue backed up a pace and said with a smile, "Why such a touch-me-not?" "Why do you think we're on hugging terms," she queried. "Well then you shouldn't associate with me," said Blue with a smirk, "I'm a huggin' fool."

In looking at the others, he didn't see Cheetah there yet. Grundy though, came right up to him and took one of his wings in those huge meaty sausages he calls fingers.

"Bright blue dragon kid," said Grundy. "Now you know why they call me Blue," smiled Blue. He picked up Grundy's hand and messed with those fingers as he said happily, "Wow, _look_ at those mitts. Your hand is bigger than my _head_.

He compared the size by literally placing the hand on his head. Grundy chuckled and said, "Dragon kid funny."

Humanite leaned closer to Luthor and said, "Well he gets along with just about anybody doesn't he." "I hate to admit it, but the Justice League might've been a good place for him," said Luthor. "You know you can't let him leave now that he's here," said Humanite. "If all goes right, he won't _want_ to leave," said Luthor.

 **Chapter 6 – The Master Plan**

"Ya know," Blue began, as he and Luthor were walking down the metal walkway. It's warm though, Blue can tell, because he's not wearing shoes.

"You caused quite the fuss with that missile," Blue finished, "Especially the oil industry. They were _super-pissed_." "I'd imagine," said Luthor, "I destroyed their world." "I have no arguments about that," said Blue.

They walked along the roads and they saw the garden areas. It really is a beautiful place. The residential area is where they were. Occasionally, there'd be a natural tree water fountain with algae inside that filters the water. You can drink that water.

But they're like tall apartment complexes. Outside of that place though, there is a greater view of the top of this dome. From the looks of things, it's over a hundred and fifty meters high. This place is looking to be 3 miles in diameter.

After a while, Blue asked, "Is the under areas all furnished and ready?" "Still working, but it's mostly complete," said Luthor. "Good grief," said Blue, "How did you accomplish so much in the span of just one year?"

"Oh we have our ways," said Luthor. "Gorilla city," questioned Blue. "I take it you've been told about the little visit with the Atlantians," Luthor stated.

"After what you and Ivy did last time, the Atlantians would be pissed," said Blue, "Holy crap if you actually managed to get them involved on this project, I think I'll be genuinely surprised." "No, they suspected I was involved and steered clear of us," said Luthor.

Then Blue stopped and looked at Humanite and said, "And why is he always at your side?" "You seem to have a distaste for me," said Humanite. "The last intelligent ape thing I met ended up as Halloween decorations on his own walls." "He killed Blue's girlfriend," Luthor clarified. "I see."

"But it's not just that," said Blue, "I think I understand what's going on here, but the missile launch just discredited the legality of it." "No it didn't," said Luthor surely, "One of my former scientists launched a missile of their own accord. We're in international waters."

"But you're still rushing," said Blue, "The testament to this rush job really shows what you can do, but I still get the feeling that you're going way too fast. What's wrong Lex?"

"He is a sharp one," Humanite smiled to Lex. Luthor glanced irritably at Humanite. But then he sighed and said, "I'm dying, Blue." Blue's brows furrowed.

"It's a rare blood disease," said Luthor, "And it's all mine." "Is it random, or hereditary," questioned Blue. "Why, you worried you'll contract it?" "Trick question as my regeneration rate is insane," said Blue, "But if you could swap your brain, or clone your body, then that means that it would just travel with you."

"Correct, they would all be useless," said Luthor. Blue glanced at Humanite, "And the treatment?" "We're working on something," smiled Humanite, "For a fee." "Okay then."

As blue walked around, he saw a lot of dark skinned people there. He questioned that. "Eager residents of the neighboring country," said Humanite, "Ready to get rid of their warlord rulers and work for us. We train them to work, and they get all the food and creature comforts they could want. As well as the medicine to cure the national diseases." "Which is more than those sleazy humanitarians on the TV ever do," said Blue, "Nice job."

Blue had his suspicions of what he'd use this place for, and Luthor confirmed it. "I listened to you, son," Luthor stated, "Every time you had something to day. And quite frankly, you had some interesting viewpoints. So I decided to take your design, and make myself God of the new world."

"Almost literally as this place will be the only creator of the life saving energy and transportation methods on the entire planet other than horses," said Blue.

He spun to point at Luthor, "I would love to understand anti-gravity if you've already created it." "You sure you're up to it," Humanite asked. Blue paused. Then he wiggled his hand and winced, "Eh." Humanite chuckled.

They walked for an hour. Luthor got chest pains along the way and had to stop. Humanite helped stabilize him, but Blue had an idea.

In the midst of their work, Blue suddenly put a black thing in Luthor's neck. They froze. But Luthor said, "Huh. I suddenly feel a lot better." "It won't get rid of the disease, but for the next two minutes or so, you're basically immortal," said Blue, standing straight and showing them the little black tactical syringe, "I'm hoping it'll fight enough of it off to set the disease back somewhat."

"What is that you have there," asked Humanite. "Well, one of the first thing the Justice League did was scan me. Batman took some of my blood, then later, I'd receive a present. Knowledge on making a synthetic regeneration fluid. I can heal other people now."

"How many more of those things do you have," asked Luthor. Blue reached back to his spine and said, "Depends if they're all there. I have like… ten."

"I say," Humanite began, "Could I see one of those?" "No," said Blue irritably. "And why not," questioned Humanite. "You're so smart and you've not once figured it out? A bunch of corpses in a laboratory used to make entities like me all the time, and you can't invent anything good yourself? It's your own damn fault."

"Well I could certainly use more of that," said Luthor, standing up, "In exchange for anti-gravity of course." Blue raised a brow.

So they'd go downstairs. The entrance for these places is actually a three story office building. Probably could go higher for population purposes. They went in and into an elevator. Just one floor down though. And they went into the smooth white halls. Green neon accents lined the walls, as well as little housings for flowers here and there, seeing the neat little line all the way down.

Many dark skinned people worked there, and wore green colored jump suits. Some had white lab coats, and some had blue shirts. Can't tell what it means yet though. But then he stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it," asked Luthor. Blue smelled the air, then started walking one way, down one hall, and then another. They just followed curiously. But then, Blue darted off.

They chased. They were serious, thinking he was going to sabotage something. But they heard a big cat growling and hissing. Blue was growling too.

They burst abruptly out of the office, Cheetah in a white lab coat herself. They growled at each other, but Blue started chuckling and said, "Surprise!"

Cheetah tackled him. She continued fighting him, but Blue was having fun, just wrestling and occasionally rubbing her with his cheek.

Luthor sighed largely and said, "Humanite, break this up will you?" "Oh miss Cheetah," Humanite began, walking to her.

She was picked up later and Humanite said, "Apologies for the ambush, but could you be a little more dignified when you wear that lab coat?" "This asshole was sending me cat toys this whole time," she accused with a harsh finger point. Blue just sat there with a big grin on his face.

"Did you really," asked Humanite. "Oh you know you like them," said Blue, "I have a metallic blue ball in my room, and Sona chews the shit out of hers."

"That does sound amusing actually," said Humanite. "And the little cookies shaped like dog heads, with icing making angry faces," smiled Blue, "The fiber optic cat tail is my favorite."

Humanite set her down and she just sighed and said, "Ya know, you're an asshole, but that's still more effort than anybody I know puts into me." "And you assume that because your fuzzy, it's somehow a bad thing," smiled Blue, "I'm not an asshole. I'm just having fun."

"You're an asshole," she accused, then went back to her work. He just smiled at her.

He came in and followed, "Ya know Barbara, I always wondered what you'd do if you ever got a good lab to work in again. So did people steal your research, or are you just an independent occurrence?"

"Well if I'm not independent, then I have some people to kill for hoarding my royalties for themselves," she replied. Then she grinned evilly and said to him, "And I'm going to make some stranger things entirely."

Blue chuckled, then shrugged, "Come on, what are you really doing?" She looked away and adjusted her work space, "Just getting back into the swing of things really? I honestly don't know what to do yet."

"Well, I know Luthor's looking for regeneration abilities," said Blue, "Or maybe some more durable bones? By the way, you're pretty strong. If you were normal, your own bones would snap."

"There's an idea," she stated, "I could use a bit of regeneration myself." "Everybody could," said Blue. Then he said dourly, "Except for the Joker. Or Grodd. Regeneration for them would only make them last longer in agony."

She gave him a strange look, then went back to her business. "Whelp, I'm taking a tour, so bubye," waved Blue. "Byeeee," she said rather unenthusiastically.

He walked away, but then he was hit in the back of the head. He looked back to the thunking noise on the floor as a ball bounced. He saw the fist sized multi-colored ball on the floor. She took it with her. He looked up at her with a big smile. She smiled at him too.

Moving on, he got a tour of the science areas. It's actually easy to find things in this place. There's a central area, which organizes each of the five zones to engineering, medical, bio, cryo, and robotics. And as for the hallways, they had neat little plaques and ceiling signs, telling where everything goes.

As the tour went on, Luthor said to Blue, "I need you to help me build the new world." "That… is something I can certainly get behind," said Blue. "Really," questioned Humanite, "And what of your loyalty to the Justice League."

"They will always be my friends," said Blue, "So regardless of the methods previously, fuel is all gone, which makes this a fully legitimate and purposed technological wonder."

Blue smirked at Luthor, "Which means if the League raids this place, then they're the bad guys. _This_ is what I was talking about you sleezy motherfucker."

"Like I said," said Luthor with a smirk, "You have a particular outside opinion that I did not dislike. I know you are attempting to appeal to my, I suppose you call it a megalomaniac side. Well congratulations, it worked."

"Feels good doesn't it," nodded Blue with a smile, "People still won't like you because you're an asshole, but you're creating now instead of destroying, or that short term pissing contest with Superman." "Indeed," Luthor replied flatly.

Later, Luthor took him to engineering and said he's show Blue a few things, including the anti-gravity tech. But the kind of shit in the systems, Blue could not believe.

"What even _is_ all this," asked Blue. "Some of it's Kryptonian technology," said Luthor, "Others comes from me, and a little is from Humanite and Gorilla city tech. And you can have it all."

He leaned closer to tell him that. Blue immediately was turned off by the sultriness of his voice. Blue doesn't like being played. That being said…

"Now, about that regeneration fluid," Luthor asked. "Uh, yea," said Blue, taking two and giving it to him. "One's for the archives and another's for yourself. Enjoy that." "I will, thank you," said Luthor, taking it and walking away, leaving Blue to work through all this knowledge.

Of course, Blue doesn't want Luthor or these villain types to be immortal. But for one, it's not a super powered thing, so they can just be cuffed and that's it. Secondly, now that he's planted that idea in their heads, they're gonna do it anyway. And thirdly, whatever months it takes for them to figure it out had he not give it to him, he makes up in droves with decades worth of tech he'll learn in just a few hours. He was oddly attracted to this thought. Almost made him question if he's greedy."

So here is where he lived. He didn't know how many hours had passed. He _understands_ it. Sure he's in the middle of college, but Bruce has been helping him out, and the people at the lab helped still. So Blue can get this if he works hard enough.

After so many hours, Luthor came in and said, "Have you even left this place once?" "Busy," said Blue. "Aren't you hungry," asked Luthor. "Yes, but can't, look, away," said Blue, "Too… beautiful."

Luthor chuckled and said, "It is a wealth of knowledge isn't it." "Oh you better have a back-up for all this knowledge, because if this place goes down?" "It won't go down."

Blue looked to Luthor and said irritably, "Oh you _know_ the League is gonna be in military mode when they get here. You know the problem with having a party in _your yard_ , right?" "I see what you mean." "Say how have they not done that yet," asked Blue. "Probably because of the cloaking device."

Blue paused, then he looked almost sad, "There's cloaking devices too?" He looked happy, "Is it on these computers?" "Yes. Now come on. Let's get something to eat."

"So how are you coming along," asked Luthor. "To be honest, I'm surprised at myself," said Blue, "I mean, I'm on college calculus 2 and it seems pretty good. But outside of that, the scientists give me science talks, and then there was Bruce showing me stuff, so I'm good. I think I'm getting it. How are you with the regeneration stuff by the way?"

"It's fairly simple when you see the recipe," said Luthor, "You were right. With a little effort, we could've figured it out. A different method anyway."

They went to the lunch hall. They have their own livestock here, and Ivy's methods of crop growing are insane. Twice as large, three times as fast to grow, more resilient to weather. And Cheetah has already put together some more than standard anti-biotics for the animals, keeping them healthier, and fatter for consumption.

"Gosh… _damn_ this place is wonderful," said Blue. "Yes it is," said Luthor, "I will be president, but not of the United States. And you are correct. It does feel good." "Glad to hear it."

Blue got enough to eat for three people this time. Mainly because half is veggies and fruits. The Africans were astounded, because Blue's not that large. But he ate and ate and ate, and then Luthor had a mission for him.

"As you know, this place prides itself as a civil industry," said Luthor. "But that doesn't mean you don't have private security, right," questioned Blue. "Correct, but I need to keep an eye on everyone here." "So you need an outside mission done," said Blue.

Luthor showed him his phone, and it showed a classic African warlord. Desert camouflage, that beret on his head, an actual gun in the picture.

"This is Olufum," said Luthor, "The region where we get the majority of our workers, is where he gets his child soldiers. Needless to say, he is quite irate and is on the hunt. And he is less than gentle." "Just tell me where he is and nobody will ever see him again," Blue growled. Luthor smiled and said, "That's the spirit."

Later, there was said warlord barking orders like he's been doing the past few months. Of course, that was until a dark figure shot in and killed him. He was quiet, so he killed everybody. The few people who did see him, shot blindly until they too died.

"It was an ironic comfort to know Blue can handle the messy shit. It feels like he's making up for lost time by simply binging on everything with a gun within a fifty mile radius. And Blue was _looking._

He worked as quickly as possible. He flew, he ran, he traced the smell of blood and gunpowder. He saw armed soldiers bullying those without. This made Blue angry.

Six thousand people in one night. He made it back to the base by sunrise. Shade, who looked like a man in a top hat who enjoyed the color black, was there to greet him.

"Hello mister Blue," he greeted. "Hello mister shade," Blue replied. "How was it out there?" "It was a good binge I suppose," said Blue, "Six thousand one hundred and twenty-two armed soldiers are no longer bullying those who aren't."

"Good grief," shade scoffed, "And people call me the bad guy." "Killing tyrants is the bad thing to do," questioned Blue, "Well don't tell American soldiers in Iraq. Those veterans are dedicated to the lie that they made a good difference in the world." "Point taken."

"By the way I figured Luthor would greet me," said Blue, "Isn't he my handler?" "You are oddly humble for someone infinitely stronger than he is," said Shade. "Yea I like me too," smiled Blue, "So why are you here?" "Errand boy," said Shade, "I'm not a scientist here." "Noted."

Later, he found Luthor, and he was pleased with Blue's work. He did almost too well. But that's a good thing in this case. Now Blue got to his work again researching.

But when he got to one of the computers and started working, a message appeared that said "Luthor – I don't trust Humanite. You've also not met Dr. Sivana. They intend to turn this place into a weapon, but you let me handle them. Just keep the Justice League at bay when they arrive."

The moment that it was there, it was gone. Blue went back to his work, but he couldn't help but be angry. This is what Blue _also_ told him. He hangs around bad kids. Also, who is Dr. Sivana? It's not in the mix of implanted information, so he's probably nobody. Still, if Luthor warns him, it must be something worth looking into. But later. He had work to do.

Some time later, and across the ocean, things have calmed down. But the world is treating this like a post-apocalyptic setting.

First thing to do as figure out what happened and see if they can reverse it. Luckily, a particular Cyborg had figured it out more or less, what the substance is. So now he's working on figuring out how to fix that.

The League is busy with crowd control on a national scale. Naturally, there are pockets of stupid children of thirty or so, whom at the slightest threat of change, flip out and resort to throwing flaming bottles of booze.

Police handle most of it, but the League dealt support with whatever needed to be done. So far things are relatively fine, but without speedy travel, the mass transporting of goods and services will become an issue as they won't be able to get everything out to the further reaches. Looks like the League will be on transport duty more than anything.

But another question is, "Where is Blue?" People were angry, thinking he bailed when things got irritating, but Batman suggested telling Louis what happened. She said so herself she's got a big mouth and a news crew. She'll clear things up a bit.

Naturally, his sister and brothers were getting a little antsy. On the one hand, Luthor's most likely got a soft spot for him. On the other, Blue doesn't like being used as a tool. Then again, none of them do.

Batman though, had a hunch. But he'd need a jet to go down there. Luckily, the watch tower has a few jets that don't require fossil fuels. So he flew around to the same place they first had a bunch of villains to beat at once. Africa.

He flew around for a while, watching the land below, as well as his instruments. He'd fly for a few hours before just leaving. They wondered if he found anything and he said, "Nothing. But there's something we haven't tried yet."

It's been weeks and Blue was almost tireless in his work. He'd stop to sleep for a couple hours, but he'd be back up to learn more tech. He's not even searching for incriminating information. They know, because some of them have been watching him. But he's just going through the tech. He'd barely stop to eat unless somebody goes to invite him.

But every other day, he'd go to the surface and walk around. He'd take a nap in the gardens there and sleep for six hours or so, then be up the rest of the day. He enjoyed the area, even flying around. Then he went to go see Ivy again.

They actually had a relaxing talk this time. Guess she's more at ease since she heard Blue's the official base guardian. And Blue is honestly glad she is enthusiastic about her work here.

"Ya know, I can't tell if you're being manipulative or if you're genuinely nice," said Ivy. "And yet the Justice League prides themselves on being good people and I've been raised by them as of late," said Blue, "You'd be surprised."

"So why are you helping Luthor really," she asked. "Because despite the asshole way of doing things, he's doing my idea. Just waiting for their dependence to fuck themselves and we'll swoop in at our leisure and be the only green tech on the planet." He shrugged, "Or you know, the only major one." "Right."

"I just never thought I'd work with you on anything," she stated. "And I didn't want Wonder Woman's lasso to mind fuck me, but it oddly turned out alright," he smirked, "I don't get mad at too much anymore."

"But it hasn't dulled your edge any," said Ivy, "How many you kill the other night?" "Over six thousand enemy combatants." " _Jesus_ ," she cursed. But then she flinched, "Sorry. Name in vain and all that." He shrugged, "I have to actively control that outburst myself."

Ivy still doesn't give a damn about most people. Probably how the two can relate to each other. But even Blue can admit the dependence on others to keep ones self straight. You just need somebody to give a damn about you, ya know? She agreed with that.

As he went back down, there were some very happy people there to meet him. They shook his hand and said, "That tyrant has tortured and killed and kidnapped us for years. Forced our children into his army."

Blue looked uncomfortable as he said, "Shit, I didn't know which ones to spare. If it had a gun, it died." "We know," the closest guy nodded sadly, "But there was nothing anyone could do about that. You have done us a great service today."

Blue hummed, then said, "In that case, I might want to assign myself another warlord assassination." "That would be nice," he said with an uncomfortable look, "Just be a bit more sparing." "I can do that," Blue agreed.

Well Blue felt good after that. But this left an opportunity for him. If he has the support of the local Africans, then maybe he can use them for spying duty. Luthor's nervous. So he simply told a select few to let him know if Luthor's having a tough time with anyone in particular.

He got an immediate answer. Some from engineering were on carrying duty. Carrying bombs. There are explosives here, along with a projection system, and another huge thing on the very bottom that they don't understand. Could be the submersing engines, but they say it's more complicated than that. Crap. That might be an actual anti-gravity engine. An enormous one. Can't imagine why when the world is mostly water. But the bombs would explain something.

Sigh. They weaponized this place. He knew this place was too good to be true. So when the Justice League gets here, then it will be completely justified in wrecking the place.

Blue acted as if he knew nothing. He just continued learning as much as he could as fast as he could. Hopefully, Luthor will give him the heads up. But then, there was a huge crash in the facility.

Drake crashed through the top of the facility, in full beast form. Destroyed everything on the way down and bent the floor upon impact. People ran. Drake walked, looking around.

But then, all sorts of vines and large plant bulbs with teeth came up to attack him. Drake opened his mouth and out came a lot of fire, burning all the plants in the area. He kept walking.

Ivy, who was there had sent those things to attack him, but now she just looked horrified. "You shouldn't have heat breath," she stated. "I've always had it," came the low rumble of his voice as he approached her, "I just never needed to use it."

He came forward some more and the enormous monster said to her, "Now… where, is, Blue?" "He's downstairs working," she stated. "On what," asked Drake.

"Just homework," called Blue as he came trotting up. Drake turned his head to look directly at him, "What is this place?"

"It's my idea," said Blue, "At least, what I suggested to Luthor and Ivy about making a legit green tech think tank." "And what weapons is there here," asked Drake. "That's the thing," said Blue, "I just now hear of such things. By the way, have you ever heard of the Ultra-Humanite?"

Just then, a lot of shadow came from nowhere and threw the now large black mass far away. There was shade over there, doing his thing until a skimpy sexy version of superman appeared and pushed him down. She punched, but he made a dark shield for himself. Then he sunk down into the ground it seemed and moved away.

Superman however, came right up to Blue and said, "Where's Luthor?" "Not too sure," said Blue.

Lightning hit him suddenly. The yell he made said that hurt. Superman was launched away. The League came down, Hawk girl and Wonder woman were there, as well as few others. But Ivy gathered her plants to her as Tala and Shade rallied on him.

Blue looked back and forth and said, "Oh no. Can we _not_ rally on me?" "You're the guardian of this place remember," asked Ivy. "Yea."

"Blue, I'm sorry, but we have to go through you," said Supergirl. Blue gestured them and said, "Seriously everybody. _Do not_ destroy this place." "We can't trust you Blue," said Superman, floating back over to the others, "You've been here too long."

Blue visibly diminished, sighing largely. But then he said, "This is gonna suck." Blue grew in size to his full dragon form.

The teams shot to each other and Superman went for Blue. "Seriously," Blue told him, "Calm down." "I will after you go down," said Superman, giving him a hard hit to his temple.

Too bad it didn't work. Blue hurt and went to the floor, but he wasn't knocked unconscious. Whatever dizziness left quickly and Blue stood up and took a stance.

Supergirl rushed in, but she was surprised when he suddenly lurched towards her and extended a knuckled punch. She was launched far back while Superman shot to him and Blue punched.

It was quick, but Superman dodged and hit him in the ribs. But as he did that, Blue punched across his body to punch his face.

Diana was already coming at him, but he blew fire at her. She blocked, but once the fire left, she lost track of him. Figuring what she was doing, she looked down and there he was, flipping and here came that mace tale.

It was a very quick motion, but she managed to bring that shield to block just in time. She went flying into the ground.

Hawk girl shot to him suddenly with a yell, but when Blue saw this, he slapped that hand. The electric end of that mace was dangerous, which is good, because he motivated that thing and her momentum across from him and hit Superman when he arrived. He screamed when he was shocked and was knocked away.

He wrapped his hands around Hawk girl to trap her. "What have they done to you Blue," she asked calmly. "Have you even _seen_ this place yet," Blue questioned, "Look at the world situation and look at this place."

He tossed her like a football. She'd just glide once she reoriented herself, but maybe she'll take another moment to look around.

Drake was back to human form and he said, "I think we're missing some context here." Juriya and Sona were standing there now as well.

They watched as Blue wrestled three superheroes. It was three of their most powerful and Blue was somehow surviving against them, giving the one precise strike, blowing fire to blind them temporary, spinning here, and smacking them there.

"Wow he really can fight," said Juriya, "I've always liked big him." "Ya know, I smell a lot of people here," shrugged Sona, "Why don't we just go ask?" "I'm for it," said Drake. The three walked off.

Blue was spinning and he smacked Superman with his tail. Superman took the hit and grabbed him, but while his arms were occupied, Blue back-handed him in the head hard. Supergirl came at him and Blue punched, but she flattened herself and dodged to the side, then latched all fours on that arm, keeping that arm straight.

Diana came up from behind him, but Blue just put Supergirl in the way, or at least he tried. Yea she can fly, so his arm was literally being held in place and elevation.

So she had a full shot to his back. Unless you count that foot that suddenly kicked hard back. Diana was kicked away for now, but he had to get free. So he kept beating Superman and shouting, "Seriously. Stop, and, think, dammit!"

Blue handled those three while the others were fighting the rest. Hawk girl would glide back to the fight, but take a look around as she did. However, she indeed stopped when she saw Blue's brothers and sister talking to some men. So she landed near them.

Drake went up to her and said, "Dude, Blue's not brainwashed. This really is a legit operation." "How is it legit," she asked, "It's freaking Luthor."

"Yea, but it seems the only thing he's done wrong is use that missile," said Juriya over there, "He's made himself _indispensable_ now as the _only_ major industry that can restore the infrastructure of the entire planet. Maybe we can just evict him, but this place needs to exist."

"Also, they come from Africa," said Drake, "They work and are trained in exchange for getting away from the warlords, the disease, and hunger. They live here in these trees."

She looked around and saw actual modern looking houses built right into these enormous trees. Shiera then palmed her own face and said, "So it's for sure not brainwashing?" "I don't think we _can_ be brainwashed anymore to be honest," said Drake. "Well…. crap."

So they had to tell the others. First they found Supergirl. Or really, she found them by landing on Juriya. She didn't get back up right away and her head was bleeding a little here and there.

"Uuuugh," she groaned, "I've never been hit that hard before. Now I get the hype for Blue being a super-dragon." "Yea isn't he sweet," smiled Juriya.

"Kara, listen to me," said Shiera, kneeling down next to her, "It's not brainwashing. This place is a legit-run operation, and right now it's the only place in the world that can fix the world." "Duh, why do you think Luthor wants to run this place so badly," questioned Juriya, "Whomever sits on this green throne is basically the most important man in the world."

"So… then where's Luthor," asked Supergirl. "Somewhere down below," said Shiera, "But first we have to stop all this fighting."

They took a moment to look around. All the grinding of their bodies through the ground, then heat vision and breath here and there made half this place catch fire and is currently burning. "Yep," Supergirl then said, standing up, "Good idea."

Supergirl went to catch Diana off her war path and tell her what's up. Hawk girl managed between Superman and Blue suddenly and told _him_ what she learned. Blue stayed still while she talked, her back to him.

"The only thing Luthor did was use that missile," said Blue, "Other than that, nobody wants him to rule anything because he's a dick. But this place has to survive _now_."

Superman took a look around. The place was already very damaged. "Alright," said Superman, "But I'm finding Luthor myself." "Well sure, let's go find him," Blue shrugged, turning back to normal.

Blue went walking. Ivy came up and began walked with them. Superman got defensive and said, "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I've been here for weeks Superman, which is plenty long enough to know she's been going legit this entire time," said Blue, "Seriously, _look_ at the ecosystem area."

Superman looked around, then to her, "You did _this?"_ "I do good work as long as I have the opportunity," she stated, "You people are always so surprised. Not that it matters now that you've burned it all." He thought about that.

They took the elevator down and Blue asked the people where Luthor is. They didn't know. "Who are these people," asked Superman, "Slaves?" "They _were_ ," said Blue, "By the local warlords. So in exchange for medicine, food, and creature comforts, they come here, receive training, and work."

"So that's why you seem to be alright," said Superman. "It's all legit," said Blue, "But there's a problem." "Luthor," Superman questioned. "You have serious hang-ups Superman," said Ivy. "How many times has Luthor tried to kill you yet," Superman asked. She hummed, then said, "Good point."

"It might not even be Luthor this time," said Blue, "I've received one vague warning." "The Humanite," said Superman, "You said something about him." "And somebody called Doctor Sivana," said Blue, "I am… unaware of who he is. But he's another evil scientist type. Useful, but, you know."

"And Luthor still surrounds himself with these people," growled Superman. "I keep telling him to stop inviting the jackasses across the way, but he won't listen," said Blue.

Then he pointed at Superman, "Oh, and Cheetah is here. She's actually a qualified vet. The livestock on the surface is then cooked and prepared here. She's the lead genetics scientist in this place."

"So I take it you want me to take this into account," said Superman. "The missile was all him," said Blue, "But what's happening here needs to be. It's beautiful here Superman. I _like_ beautiful places." "Very well."

Finally, they got a lead. Sixth floor down. So they go. They go down and they see a large system of machinery that is the engines of this place. "Holy shit they weren't kidding," said Blue.

"You mean you've never been here," asked Superman. "Not this deep, no," Blue admitted, "Son of a bitch I really do think it's an anti-gravity engine." "What for?" Blue shrugged, "That's what I said."

They heard yelling suddenly. Blue shot towards the sound and Superman floated. Ivy… just kind of walked.

"What the hell," Blue questioned when he saw this. Luthor was chained upside down over something hot. A reactor of some kind. Humanite, Sapphire, and some old guy in a wheel chair that might be this Sivana guy, were there. This scene looks like it was ripped right out of a comic book.

"Blue, get out of here now," Luthor shouted. Blue did so.

Luthor seems worried for _him_ for some reason, so Blue didn't question. He backed right the hell up and behind Superman who came floating forward. From the look of Humanite, he wasn't expecting the big S right now.

"Luthor," said Superman, "I understand a certain dragon of ours warned you of associating you with people like this." "Oh good," said Luthor sarcastically, "Just when I think it can't get any worse, you waltz in here with a big 'I told you so'."

Just then, Ivy, using a plant strand from… herself Blue supposed, shot into Blue's neck. He gripped the dart she left and looked at it. It's empty.

"I'm sorry blue and you seem like a nice kid," said Ivy, "But you killing six thousand people tells me what you are. You are just too dangerous to have around." "Speak for yourself, bitch," Blue replied, feeling dizzy. He fell to one knee.

"What did you do," asked Superman, turning his back on the others. _Stupid_. Blue figured something would happen right now.

"The kid really is a manipulator," she stated sadly, "He made ma kinda care for him." "What did you do," Superman shouted.

Just then, a red blast hit Superman in the back. It was a laser cannon of some type. But it hurt him. He was planted on his face.

Blue had his money on Kryptonite bullets. What is that red light? "Blue, can you hear me," called Luthor.

"He probably can't," said Sivana, wheeling closer, and having a big laser cannon thing in his hand. "His ear drums are probably mush right now," he finished.

Blue spit fire through his head. Then Blue chucked and said, "Idiot." "Well that's what you get for gloating," said Humanite.

Just then, Blue had vanished and with a clink and a rattling of chains, Luthor was gone. They looked to see Blue over Luthor and the chains released from him. Luthor however, just looked at him in surprise.

"Blue, you're… you're okay," said Luthor. "Let me guess," questioned Blue, standing up straight, "Using information on my genetic make-up to unravel me like a fucking ball of yarn." He narrowed his eyes and said, "That's the _first_ thing I worked to defend myself from."

He immediately attacked Sapphire. She instinctively shot him with her purple laser. Blue blocked, but the impact threw him back. That is of course until Superman popped her in the side of the head so hard she indented herself into the steel wall.

Blue shot to Humanite, but Humanite saw Blue targeting him. "Just so you know, no one who plays music like that deserves to die," Humanite raised his hands. "Aren't you a psychopath that even Luthor can't work with," Blue questioned Blue, coming for him.

Humanite didn't back off and let Blue grab his arms specifically. Humanite said, " _I_ am not an insufferable prick. And I do believe Grodd's work involved your creation. I am left in the dark."

He's calm. His eyes were steady. Either he's a fantastic actor, or Blue's telling the truth. This better not fuck him in the future.

"I believe you," said Blue finally. "I was hoping you would." Blue pointed at him and growled an inhuman growl, "Try anything else to me and I swear to all mighty _God_ that neither him, nor the devil will save you from me." Humanite raised his brows and said, "I believe you."

Blue went right past him and screamed, an inhuman roar to his voice, "Pamelaaaa!" "Oh my goodness," Humanite breathed in fear.

Sapphire woke up and attacked Superman. It seemed like she was winning until Superman managed to weave around one blast and pop her in the side of the head, planting her into some machinery and creating sparks. "Oh no," Luthor stated, "Superman you idiot!" He started running. Humanite too.

Blue took the elevator up to the surface. He won't know where she is, but he knows where her lab is. He made his way to the surface.

He was walking around. Things seemed fine. There were a few Justice League members here, so Grundy and Tala were taken down. But then there was an earthquake.

"Oh what is it now," Blue asked the air irritably. But then Sona and Juriya came up to him and gave you a hug. "You okay Blue," asked Juriya, "Do you need some juice?"

"Um…" Blue began, "I think this place is going to sink. There are a _lot_ of people here." Sona and Juriya then touched their ears. Then both nodded, "Yep."

Apparently Superman just gave the orders to evacuate everyone in this place. He and Luthor are gonna try and slow down the destruction of the base. They can keep it from exploding, but this thing is probably gonna sink.

So the rest of the jets the League had needed to be gathered to make this happen. But if Superman can weld this thing shut, then that'll be great.

Whelp, that didn't matter, because the heat from whatever happened down there messed with the _explosives_ in the other room, which blasted open the entire northern end. There's no welding a hole the size of a football field. This place is going down. _Quickly_.

While everyone else scrambled to do something, Blue looked at this place. Things were just still for him.

It was moments before he realized somebody was calling his name. It was Hawk girl. Shiera. She landed and gave him a hug. But she told him, "You here buddy? We gotta go."

Blue looked at her after the hug, then to the area, "This was just my idea, and yet look at it." "Yea this place sure is… big." "It's not just big," Blue shook his head, "Right now this is the salvation of the world because of that damned missile. This place can end world hunger with Ivy's work, livestock will be so much healthier with Cheetah's work, and Luthor actually is making some legit green technology to better the world." He shrugged, "Of course, he's gonna be an insufferable dick about it, but… it's so beautiful here." He sighed.

Shiera took another moment to look around at the unburnt half of the living area. But then she grabbed his hand and said, "Come on. Use your wings." She raised hers. He hesitated.

He raised his wings finally, and they both flapped, Blue more powerfully because he's so damn heavy. But both made it to the sky and out of there.

 **Chapter 7 – The Opportunist**

Blue just watched, depressed. Superman was holding the place up, but this entire thing was going down eventually. The jets scrambled to get people back to shore and Supergirl had a bunch of people on a big metal sheet. He doesn't know where Luthor is.

She must've seen the look on his face, because she said, "I'm sorry Blue." "You guys went in too hard," said Blue, "Luthor invited his jackasses again, and I could've gone down quicker. Nobody ever listens to you unless the pride and whatever goes away."

"This was just a bad day," said Shiera, "And I guess the world will just have to make do." "Guess so."

Blue looked down to see people being transported by the water itself, and dolphins. Aquaman's transporting the remainder of the people.

"How'd you find this place," asked Blue. "Aquaman did," said Shiera, "Said the engines make an interesting hum that the sea life can hear. He just put the word out." "Ya know, his mastery over the sea is impressive," said Blue, "The world doesn't give him enough credit." "It's most of the world," she agreed, "And he'll be happy to know you like him." "He knows."

Later, they were all on a transport jet headed home. And Luthor immediately said, "Well I hope you're happy Superman. You foiled me again." "This wasn't my intention and you know it," Superman growled. "Oh of course," said Luthor sarcastically, "All you did was go in looking for a fight like you always do." "Maybe if you'd stop trying to kill me, then maybe I wouldn't have the urge to punch you so much," Superman replied calmly.

"Children, this isn't a productive discussion," said Diana, "There is a world crisis on our hands and there are a lot of things that could've gone better. So how do we fix this?"

"Everything necessary to fix this went down with the ecosystem," said Luthor. "What about LexCorp," asked Shiera, "Blue has been doing good work while you were gone."

"Power sources aren't the problem," said Blue, "America's got nuclear tech. my solar panels will be just a bonus. The problem is transportation and the facility only has two factories. Even if we have a deal with other auto-factories across the globe, it'll take years to train them how to build the damn vehicles we invented. It's future tech."

Blue shook his head, "LexCorp can't handle it." "Just enough to secure certain privileged peoples," said Luthor, "And people will pay top dollar for such a thing. When we get back home, I'm gonna make a few calls."

"The only thing you're doing is going to _prison_ Luthor," said Superman sternly. "Not with the world like it is you're not," said Luthor, "I'm needed at my business." "But it's _not_ your business anymore," said Shiera, "You already handed it away." "It will _always_ be my business," said Luthor.

"You're not gonna give the company back to him are you," asked Supergirl. "Lex coming back to the fold will ruin stock prices," Blue commented, almost a whisper. "What," Luthor questioned.

Blue looked at him and said, "Now that I think of it, Because of the facility going down, you will go down as one of the worst terrorists in history. I'm not even sure the government will _let me_ give you the company, and quite frankly, I'm not going to anyway. What I intend to do though, is making a few calls to some government folks I've come to know, and inform them to, let's say, undergo a new rehabilitation program which will allow you to run the largest auto-factory we can find, using the new tech. Because you're literally one of the few people alive with that kind of knowledge. It won't be LexCorp, but it'll be a branch of it."

Lex looked at him a moment. Then he looked away, "Sounds reasonable."

"Guys, we got trouble," said the lady with an accent who drove this jet. Diana came up there to see what's going on. Then she said, "Why is the ocean on fire?"

There was a collective "what?" from the group. Not everyone could see, but Diana said, "Great Hera. It's as if the portal to hell is in the ocean."

Blue and Superman stood up and made his way to the rearmost part of the jet, opening the back door. Soon, all those who could fly came out, as well as the green fire lady who was flying, replaced by Juriya.

Blue and the others now saw a view of what Diana was talking about. There's a circle of darkness in the ocean and it had a _ring_ of fire around it. But some bug-like flying things were pouring out by the hundreds. But then, they saw one large thing rising slowly.

He floated up like he stood on a platform, hands behind his back. It looked like he was made of stone. Dark grey. And he wore a dark blue suit of some kind. Sleeveless to show those gravely arms. And he was large by comparison to the things. But the closer they got, the more they realized that it's not that the bugs were small. He's just a big guy.

He looked at them, saw them coming. Then he shot heat vision. Blue and Superman dodged, them two being the closest. But both still got hit a moment later.

Blue hasn't experienced this kind of pain in a long time. Everything went dark. Blue and Superman fell into the water.

Blue was smoking, but Superman wasn't it apparently hurt a lot, because he too fell unconscious. Creatures came to take them, but Supergirl and Diana struck at them. Fire launched a torrent of green flame into the rest.

Two more of those strange beams shot to them. Diana blocked hers, but Supergirl was hit. She tried to use one of those things as a shield, but the beams punched through to hit her instead. Now she was out.

Two more beams came at the other two, but Diana got in the way of Fire and blocked them both with her shield. Meanwhile, the three unconscious people were hauled down into the fire pit where the creatures were coming from.

Fire burned the creatures while Diana shot for the big guy. The big guy swatted, but she tucked her shield in, twisted to slice his cheek. But it's like hitting stone. His head turned a little, but there was almost no damage. "What the," Diana questioned right as the other hand grabbed her at the neck and shoulders.

She struggled as he pulled her close. "I wonder how Steppenwolf ever had trouble with this world," said the large man with a deep voice, "If anything, destroying your world will be my favor to it. Saves you the embarrassment of doing it yourselves."

His eyes started burning with energy as he said, "Rejoice, because Darkseid is here to save you from yourselves." But wings appeared behind him.

During his speech, Fire was surprised to see a shiny blue dragon shooting out from that hole Then, when those eyes started glowing, Blue reached wide, then _slammed_ those hands down on his head and roared as she squeezed the man thing's skull as hard as he could. Or perhaps he roared in pain because by the time he shot, Blue was taking all that power into himself and it was vaporizing him.

The resulting explosion blasted blue back, his fingers shredded and showing glistening blue bones from within the meat. He was unconscious again and his body smoked twice as much as last time.

But while this was happening, Diana was let go and realize that the explosion _damaged_ the man thing. She took this opportunity to stab the man-thing in the eye. It shouted in pain.

"Diana, leave him a moment please," called Juriya over the radio. She did and missiles from the ship fired and struck the man-thing. Then Juriya flew off, continuing to the states which they can see on the horizon already.

"Okay," Juriya said, "That thing is pretty really strong. The rest of you guys seein' this shit?" "Yes," said the Martian John. Or J'onn, technically, "We can damage him, but it takes a lot of effort." "Look, I hope you guys know where the supers and Blue are going, because they're gone now."

"I do," said Cyborg, "Steppenwolf is probably a servant of this guy because they're from the same place. I know because I'm made from the tech they have." "Oh wow, really," asked Juriya in surprise, "That's pretty huge." "Yea."

Elsewhere, there was a world that Blue woke up in. He immediately slaughtered the creatures who carried him somewhere, then used his fire to burn the rest until catching up with the supers who were being carried some meters away.

The supers won't mind the glancing heat. Once they were free, Blue wrapped them up in his claws and immediately looked around for a hiding place.

Most of the creatures were going out, so he can't track where they were taking them aside from, "That way." So he went another way.

This planet he was looking at has a reddened sky, he swears he can see an enormous plume of fire in the distance over the horizon, but he's looking at a city. Which means there's either lots of hiding places, or none because there's so many cameras around.

There are people though. Damn. They'll squeal immediately and Blue's too big and shiny. He had another idea.

Just outside the city, there was a hill. He'd dig into it. He flew around and out of sight of the… dammit to hell, many of them are following him.

Okay, new plan. Fly into the desert areas that surround the city, draw the creatures there, kill _everything_ , and then work on that shelter/hiding place plan later.

He flew fast for about a minute until everything was nice, open, and barren. Okay, this is far enough. He set down the supers and attacked the bug people monsters as they started firing on him.

It kind of hurt, feeling it through the scales. They're energy weapons. Interesting. But they didn't stop Blue from shooting for them and just shredding bodies, and that mace tail exploded them he hit them so hard.

So they're not all super tough. In fact, they're barely above human standards. This will make things easier than anticipated.

He saw some of the creatures getting crafty and attempting to pick up the supers behind him. But Blue caught them before they got too high and made the creatures drop the two.

He knows the two can take the mild fall. He doesn't feel weakness, so it's not a red-sun making this atmosphere look like this. Also, there's air. That's another bonus.

Eventually, Blue slaughtered his way through the group of assailants. Now he dug a hole in the brown dirt. No wait. It's sand. He can't make a hole.

Blue sighed and said, "Eat a dick, whatever this place is." He looked around. He zoomed his vision in a bit to see any places to hide. And oh look, people are watching him.

Blue narrowed his eyes. _Witnesses_. He went to go take care of that.

Finally, Supergirl woke up. She heard raging in the distance. She looked to see Blue being shot at by those flying things as he's eating other people.

Her eyes widened momentarily, then started smacking Superman's face. "Kal," she called, "Kal wake up. Kal!" She gave him a harder smack.

"Ugh," he grunted when she did that. "Good, you're up," she smiled. "What happened," he asked, "And where are we?" "I think Blue saved us," she said. Then she pointed, "But he needs our help now." Superman looked and said, "Yep."

They eliminated the creatures flying around, but they had to stop Blue. He was eating humans it looked like.

But he burned the last of the humans trying to run away. Superman grabbed his nose and forced him to look at him. "What are you doing," Superman shouted, "Those are civilians."

Blue narrowed one eye, then said, "Civilians to hell are still demons Clark. I didn't see any qualms in you ripping those bug people apart."

"Still, I can't just you kill unarmed civilians," said Superman. "They're doing the same to us," said Blue. "But we have to be better than them," said Superman. "You can," said Blue, "Just like you did as you were crying over the wilting remains of what used to be your _girlfriend_."

Superman was surprised he said that. "Don't you _dare_ give me your self-righteous bullshit you hypocrite," said Blue, "Nobody is righteous in _any_ universe. Only the one true God can be because he's not involved in this shitty design like we are."

Blue pointed, "But you go up there and you be righteous. I however, will perform what's called a counter-invasion and ensure that whatever plans they have for _our_ world will not exist anymore. But if you think that sparing all demons in hell will save the world, then I have never seen a greater supervillain in my entire fucking life than _you_ Clark. This is _exactly_ what I was telling you this entire time."

"Fine," growled Superman, "How about this? We do it your way, but not from the bottom up. We go after military leaders now." Blue tilted his head and said, "I'll be damned. You _can_ do your job as a hero." "Yea yea," Superman said sarcastically.

He looked over and said to Supergirl and said, "You go up top and help the others." "But I want to help here," she protested, "This seems like a good idea."

"I'm only here because I can't trust Blue to not undergo a full genocide here," Superman admitted. He gestured Blue, "No offense." "Oh no you're right," said Blue, "I will fucking _eat_ this entire race if allowed to. You're actually kind of a hindrance to me."

"Yea, so," Superman looked at Kara, "Good thing there are two Kryptonians huh Kara?" "Okay I see what you mean now," she stated.

She looked cute suddenly as she looked at Blue and said, "Try not to give my cousin too much trouble Blue." "I'll try," Blue replied. Then she flew off.

The two turned around and said, "Okay, which building looks military in nature?" "Or we could just follow that," Superman pointed.

Apparently enough time has passed to see returning forces. Not retreating. They're hauling people, and in mass. "That can't be good," said Blue. "No it certainly is not."

While this was happening, the world was in chaos. The post-apocalypse before was just a lack of transportation. Everything was still intact.

 _Now_ on the other hand, everything was being destroyed, and entire city was on fire, and creatures were flying around to other cities throughout the country. The Justice League was in full force, trying to fight everything off.

But there were three in reserve to attack the thing called Darkseid. It was Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and the Martian. But once they get to the states, several more waited, including Drake, who was already in full beast mode, and with his brother and sister. But already, Drake was sending torrents of fire into the sky. Streaks of red and green fire sailed into the approaching "Parademons" that Diana said they were. This is just a worse version of what happened some time ago with some horned guy called Steppenwolf.

Elsewhere, Luthor was helping Cyborg invent a chemical to re-enflame the fossil fuels so they can get the army mobilized. But Luthor was being monitored by some of the League members.

This was happening in the watchtower, which had all the materials to make another atmospheric bomb. It's easier because they can simply drop it from here.

"This should be it," said Luthor suddenly. "Then let's test it," said Cyborg.

They moved one of the sample containers over, dropped some fluid into it, then waited a few seconds. Cyborg's finger unmade itself and created a little blue flame. "Moment of truth," said Cyborg. He put the flame into the gasoline. The gasoline erupted into a small fireball and the gas was used up.

"Bingo," cheered Cyborg, "Let's get everything ready."

Within moments, the rest of the League members were helping move the gallons of particles Cyborg and Luthor were making and put them into large metal spheres one at a time.

Down on Gotham, police still shot the creatures. They had decent checkpoints set up with shotguns and rifles ready. But then something interesting happened.

In the midst of evacuating the people were getting a lot of support from a lot of civilians with weapons. Piles of Parademons were being piled up and even put in spikes on top of pickup trucks and they paraded through the city like that. Being pushed and pulled by the stronger members while the crowd standing in the flatbed just unloaded on everything that came within a hundred feet of them.

One such police group saw them coming and a particular black skulled person approached them.

One of the fatter cops bowed up to him and said, "You got a lotta nerve black mask." "Oh please," The skulled man replied sarcastically, "We all know who runs this city. It's you guys who cleans up the mess." He looked down and said, "Although it doesn't look like you haven't cleaned anything a day in your life." He poked the man's gut.

The cop just looked at him confidently and worked a toothpick in his mouth. Then Black mask looked at him and said, "Do you believe that Gotham is the most dangerous city in the world?" "One of the worst," the cop relied.

More of the Parademons stupidly came upon them, shooting their laser weapons at them, but getting shot down in return. Black mask's people, apparently already commandeered laser weapons of their own, and Black mask himself pulled out a large black pistol and shot a Parademon just as that cop pulled a revolver and also got a shot off. The creature dropped to the floor.

"I'd say they haven't taken that hint yet," the cop stated. "I love slow learners," growled black mask.

In Gotham, it wasn't long before damn near every citizen had a gun and was firing wildly into the air. Whatever the demons initially took, it looked like that would be it.

But Metropolis was the place where Darkseid inched closer and closer to the shoreline. Eventually, Wonder Woman was thrown into the shore and a laser was chasing her. She made a small crater in the ground, but she looked in horror to find…

Juriya was suddenly there, spears planted in the ground and in the way. The beam struck the spears and they absorbed the energy. It burnt out the devices on them though.

"Oooffff," Grumbled Juriya, "Can't do that all the time." "How'd you absorb it," asked an obviously disheveled Diana, spitting blood from her mouth and wiping her lips.

"One of Batman's devices he planned to use on Livewire," said Juriya, "The electric girl. It absorbs energy like crazy, but uh…" He pulled off the smoking little electronic device, "This is a little much." "Look out," Diana called, moving quickly.

She used her bracer to block another strange angular beam Darkside sent. Juriya thanked her while that guy was hit in the side with a powerful green beam.

Darkseid recoiled and was almost put down into the water, but he stopped himself. He then looked to see Green Lantern over there with a giant laser cannon construct. "Okay now this is just freaking ridiculous," growled Lantern, losing the construct.

A laser was coming at him and he put up a thick metal kite shield to block it. The shield block it and Lantern was sent into the water, but at least he wasn't destroyed. Drake had a thought, so he transformed down and went to see GL.

Meanwhile, the others were just barely staving the man thing off until finally, they all left. Darkseid wondered this, but saw darkness above him.

Just then, Drake's jagged back was _slammed_ into him so much that the crater was devastating. Even the buildings nearest on the block were coming down and the street was destroyed.

Green Lantern had strapped rockets to Drake and Drake put his back to Darkseid. Everything, coupled with gravity itself, sent Drake right on top of the super-tough creature.

Immediately, Drake rolled off of him and waited. Darkseid was deep in the crater. They couldn't even see him.

"I have to hand it to you," said Darkseid, "I may have been a little harsh on my previous judgements." Darkseid floated up, one eye bleeding, and his head looking awful. But he didn't look bothered by it at all. "I never judge improperly," said Darkseid, "But you humans have earned my respect this day."

A huge claw swatted at him suddenly, he caught that claw and looked at Drake. Drake Blew fire into his face. It was a moment of constant fire until Drake glowed red and roared in pain.

Drake was put down and Darkseid dropped the claw. "What a fascinating creature," said Darkseid, "You will make a great addition to my army."

Darkseid pushed a button on his belt. But Juriya bumped Diana and gestured his spear right there. Before she did anything, he moved, grabbed a spear, and threw it.

Darkseid looked just in time to see that spear make it into his other eye. Darkseid growled in pain and gripped the spear just as Diana shot to him and planted her shield on the spear tip.

No good. She can't force it into his brain. He's gripping it too hard. Meanwhile, one of those Boom tubes opened up to swallow Drake. They lost him now too.

Elsewhere, Superman tossed around a weak looking older man with grey leathery skin. He wore robes like he's some sort of cultist, and worked controls which operated the _thousands_ of pods that were literally converting people into the very things they've been killing this entire time.

"Switch this off," said Superman angrily. "Ah, the Kryptonian," said the man in a raspy voice, "I've been wanting to meet you." "Have you now," questioned Superman.

Meanwhile, Blue was creeping around back there. "If we make a demon out of you, our armies would be unstoppable," continued the man, "I'm so happy you could join us." "I'm not joining anything," said Superman. "Yes you are."

Just then, he shot a hand out to be grabbed by _Another hand_ and another hand on top of that one, popped his elbow so hard it shattered backwards.

The man yelled and Blue said as he looked to the strange circular device with the adhering panels to the side, "What's this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," said the man sarcastically. "I can guess," said Blue, folding the pieces and putting it in his undersuit. "What else you got in there?"

Blue got to digging in his robes. He found a boxy computer thing, an old looking key, a pistol of some kind, but that's about it.

Superman gripped the man thing's throat and said, "Shut it down _now_." "Or what, you'll torture me?" he chuckled. "No. but he will."

He shoved the man into Blue and Blue looked oddly happy to take the hand of his good arm and then bite down on it and start chewing slowly.

The man screamed, but Blue just stared at him, very still as he chewed, and chewed, and drew more of his hand inside his mouth, swallowed bones, chewed, and chewed."

Superman would almost be sick, but there were sicker things happening _right now_. This has to stop no matter what. "You better just tell him," said Superman, "You decide when you've had enough."

The man shout/laughed and said, "You think this is terrible? This is for Darkseid! Eat your fill!" He laugh/screamed to the sky.

Blue looked to the panels and pushed a circular red button on the left side. All of a sudden, the processes Superman was watching stopped. "Huh," Superman said, "Left handed, like you said."

"Okay," said Blue to the man thing, "You can just die now." He gripped the back of his neck and pulled him in for a… kiss?

Blue was kissing him, but the man screamed in pain as Blue exhaled into his mouth. Superman now knew what was happening as fire erupted from within the skin and the head incinerated.

"Seriously, you are the most ruthless kid I've ever seen in my life," said Superman. "I can be nice or I can be mean," said Blue, "But those are my people they're fucking with. You deal with this. I'm gonna find that military that they're so proud of." "As long as that's who you're going for," said Superman.

"I know," said Blue, swiping the control panel and just making it inoperable. Then he left this building.

Blue flew over to one of the tallest , best looking buildings he saw. Those are usually important. But unlike Earth buildings, there weren't any real windows to speak of. Nice balcony though.

He hopped on in and made it to… someone's personal room. Trophies of alien skulls lined the walls. Weapons lined other walls. There was a bed on one end, and through the door on the other, walked a horned man. And he had an axe over his shoulder.

"You should never have come here," said the man thing. "Oh I didn't come here on my own," grinned Blue, "But if I'm kidnapped, then I might as well have fun with it." Blue transformed a little.

The man already came swinging. Top diagonal slash. Blue ducked inside the swing, his head dodging the blade, but his hands extending claws to punch into the eyes.

The large horned man went down immediately. Blue swirled his claws a little just to make sure he got all the brains.

Then Blue shrank back down. And picked up the axe. He noticed it glowed with some sort of fire when he swung it. Blue tried it.

He smiled. Then he tried it on the man thing's throat. Cut into the stone floor underneath and the head rolled. He stood up, looked at the axe, then laughed evilly.

 **Chapter 8 – Blue the Terrible**

Supergirl arrived on world just in time to get a couple good hits into Darkseid. But she apparently did too good a job, because that was his final cue to leave. He just boom tubed away. But replacing him appeared large ships in the sky, which poured out more of those minions.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," shouted Flash as he sped off. "This is just ridiculous now," said Sona, looking around.

"Supergirl, where are the others," asked Diana as she came up to her, but Kara recoiled when she saw her and said, "Wow you got into a _heavy_ fight. Was he really that strong?"

"Never mind that," said Diana, "Focus." "Right uh, Blue's doing what he calls a 'counter-invasion', and Superman's making sure he doesn't just… you know… eat people."

Diana nodded, "Okay, this I believe." Supergirl just looked up though and just widened her eyes in horror. "And that's not all," said Juriya, walking up, "Remember those holes that opened up? Well now they're making some laser drill things that will eat into the core of the planet we think. So yea, we have that too."

Up in space though, there happened to be a plan in motion that they just now launched. The orbs scattered everywhere and then popped when they caught fire, making many more cluster bombs which popped and released the particles into the air.

Within minutes, the word was called in that the fuel was showing signs of flammability. It was a nationwide order to fire at will.

At a certain point in the fight, here came missiles. Lots and lots of missiles fired upon the flying ships and into the drills that were just beginning to eat the core.

So _that_ was taken care of. One problem at a time. But there are a few major cities in America that are full war zones. But now paratroopers were being dropped in and tanks and vehicles were being sent in. The military's bringing its full might into play now.

Elsewhere, and in another dimension, Superman had a small army of people helping. Many were even equipped for battle. But moral was low and even Superman couldn't tell them how they're getting back.

But he kept hearing boom tubes opening over time. Then he heard other booms, but that was Blue waging war. He didn't need to go check on him, because if there are roars and explosions, then he's obviously doing well.

Superman helped get more and more out, occasionally killed some Parademons, then looked outside to see what's going on.

"Superman," one guy called. He looked to see one of the tougher looking guys with an alien rifle in his arms. "What's going on out there? It sounds like a warzone here too."

"Well," Superman said uncomfortably, "I don't know if I should say." "Why, what's wrong?" "Well, Blue got captured, but he got himself out."

"Blue," questioned the guy, "The dragon kid Blue? He's what's making all that noise?" "Yep," said Superman, "I hate it, but he's built to kill. So he's doing what he does best." "Good."

Superman looked at him, "You agree with his decision?" "Hey," the man scoffed, "I'm a New Yorker. If aliens come to destroy my home, then they got shit comin' their way, okay? You tell Blue to keep goin'." Superman nodded.

Elsewhere, a deformed human who looked like he has some gorilla DNA in there was talking to a white haired old woman. "We must be prepared for Darkseid's order," she protested. "Darkseid knows not what is happening here," grumbled the deep voice of the man thing, "I will show this monster what _real war_ looks like." He walked to the balcony.

Just then, he screamed when he received an axe in his dick and breaking the balcony. Then another axe shot around and split his head in half as Blue came up and pulled him down. But not without glancing around and grinning sadistically. The old bitch is his next target.

Moments later, there were whooshing sounds of him flying. Then there was a clang and the old lady pointed to shoot the floor with that staff of hers. The beam was powerful, punching a hole in the ground.

But she didn't have time to turn back around before there was an axe in the back of her bodyguard's head. The old woman turned around just in time to have that thing taken from her. She backed up, but a hand was already around her hand as he admired the thing she was using. He hummed, then put it in his large backpack, which looked to be already filling up with a list of trinkets, weapons, and armor that he's been finding this whole time.

"What are you," she questioned. "Oh you don't need to know that," smirked Blue, "But I will tell you that I would've never found this wonderful place full of food, if you hadn't attacked my world and brought me here." He grinned at her.

He captured this one. She's old. Means she's probably some big matron or something. Either way, she most likely won't talk because these people are sadistic death worshipers, but he knows someone who can bypass all that bullshit.

Later, he had her secured to his backpack, wrapped up in such a cocoon of bondage that there was barely any of her showing. No way to move, bite her own tongue, see what's going on, make noises, hear anything. _Nothing_.

Now he fastened her to his bag and went flying around. But it's getting kind of difficult to maneuver. He's already a stone with wings. But then he saw interesting.

In the distance, he saw a huge monster being flown in. It was Drake. Apparently though, he woke up. All he did was shrink down, wrestle a little, shoot the others, then squeeze the last one until it broke in half. Now he fell. _Hm_.

Blue went to see him. He's a good ten miles away though. But Blue could make it.

Later, Blue saw Drake just walking up, a couple of rifles in his hands. "Hey Blue," greeted Drake, "Glad I found you. And that you're apparently doing _very_ well."

"Oh I'm killing demons, I'm taking trinkets, I am having a great time," said Blue, "And look." He turned around, "I captured an old noble lady for the martian to squeeze her brain for info." " _Nice_."

Drake pointed, "Mind we continue raiding the place? I don't know how to go back, so I figured we'd make our presence here just so intolerable that they just make us go home." "My thoughts exactly," laughed Blue.

Drake dropped the rifles. He'd transform when he gets close enough. He's hungry, so he'll eat some people.

They weren't back into town until they saw a big dust trail. They walked towards the crowd coming for them. The crowd started shooting at them.

Drake began to grow. Once full size, he leaped into them and took a swing with his large tail. Vehicles were destroyed and people went flying.

Meanwhile, there were a few of them, all women, and wearing skimpy outfits, but well armed. "Your reign of terror ends here," the one in white stated, pointing her longsword at him.

Blue chuckled evilly and said, "Bitch, you better come strong."

Drake raged as only a super-beast can. He occasionally pounced and swiped, sending entire groups flying and in pieces. Others he just gobbled up, and/or burned.

He turned around to see bodies on the floor. Blue killed all his opponents. Now he just stood there with his two axes and smiled at him. Drake moved on and Blue climbed up his tail, to his back and would just get a ride.

Drake has big long legs, so he could trot pretty quickly. That was until they got to the city and Blue pointed to a particularly intricate building and shouted, "That looks important!"

Drake leaped into the air and Blue leaped off of him. Drake twisted in the air and did a simple back slam. But with his velocity and weight, he plowed through the building, then later came shredding out the other end as the building came down behind him.

Blue roared to the sky and Drake did so as well. Sure it looks epic, but it's a signal. Those who fear, will run, but those looking for a challenge, will come. This world seems full of idiots who will come in.

Someone did come in. It was another tough pair of women. One wore green while the other looked to be more fit for combat. More armor. A bigger sword.

"Contestant number…" Blue grinned. But his grin lessened and he looked away, "Shit, what number am I on?" Blue grinned at them again, "Eh doesn't matter. I'll start again from zero."

"Blue wait," called Superman, who came floating up. But then he recoiled and said, "Good God Blue. What _is this_?"

Blue had taken the heads of some of his most powerful opponents, and the rest was just weapons, guns, and whatnot. "What," questioned Blue, "The last few hundred didn't realize who they were messing with." He pointed at the heads, "This is my resume."

Superman breathed in, then just shook his head and sighed, "Fine, whatever. Look. Darkseid has come back to heal." "Good," said Blue, "Let's go get him." "To _talk_ to him," said Superman.

Blue just have him a look like Superman's the dumbest person he's ever seen. "Blue, listen," Superman visibly eased, lowering his hands, "Darkseid is beaten and you've done well. I'll admit that. But we're messing with forces we don't understand."

"Don't care," said Blue, "They fucked with us, they're killing us, and I've lost the ability to care. Whatever happens in any cosmic way will just be a fucked up universe being undone. I do _not care_."

"Well, I doubt the universe will be destroyed if we kill him, but-" Superman began. "Excellent. Let's just go." "Um…" one of the ladies questioned, taking a step back, "Is he one of yours?"

The huge beast looked at her and said, "I say. Is she one of yours?" "Yes," said Superman, "In exchange for citizenship on Earth, they've agreed to help the people." "Who is _they_ ," asked Blue. "These two and three others," said Superman.

"Yea this planet does seem like an insufferable shithole," said Drake. "Hey," barked one of the women. "Hey you too," said Drake. "Blue," Superman began.

Blue looked at him. "Let's go home," said Superman sincerely. Blue stared at him a moment, then said, "Alright."

Superman knew where to go apparently. But it _was_ in the biggest building so far. The funny thing is, Blue was just there earlier. Guess Darkseid was hauled in now.

So they went there. Darkseid had bandages on his eyes and head. He had a couple men and a few women there, and they aimed spears, guns, and swords at him.

Blue, carrying his "resume" on himself, chuckled evilly and said, "Oh you kids do _not_ have this I assure you."

They were indeed horrified and one mentioned the name Kalibak. That must be the ape man head on his belt of trophies.

"So, you killed my son Superman," said Darkseid, "I must confess. I did not think you had it in you." "This bitch," questioned Blue, "He couldn't kill a fly."

"Blue, sometimes I hate you," Superman sighed. "The feeling is mutual soups," said Blue. "Who are you, young man," questioned Darkseid.

"Fuck you, that's who," stated Blue. "Blue, you said," said Darkseid, "I will remember that name." "I'll remember yours too, fuckface," Blue replied, "You were so busy killing my planet, you didn't see me killing _yours_."

"Blue," barked Superman. Then he looked to the others, "Listen. What's done is done. You lost Darkseid. You cannot deny it. Just admit it, withdraw whatever troops are left, and we will take our leave."

"I still say you're killing the world by letting him live soups," said Blue. "Listen to the boy Superman," said Darkseid, "Now is your only chance to kill me." "Sir," questioned one of the women.

"Why does it always have to come to that," Superman asked, "Look, if the fighting is done, then it's done. If you come back, we'll beat you again." "I doubt that," said Darkseid.

"Dude, Darkseid," Blue shook his head, "Just stop. It's like talking to a brick wall with him. I've been telling him all this same shit all day, it does nothing."

"Very well," said Darkseid, "You may leave and take your people with you. And prepare for my return." "You got it," said Superman, turning around.

"Halt," shouted one of the men suddenly. "Let them leave," said Darkseid. "Sir, the one called Blue. He has Granny Goodness." "What?"

"Is that what's on your back," asked Superman. "Hey, everything on me is a trophy," said Blue, "This includes the meat sack full if information that sits in my backpack." "He has no prisoners, we take none either," said Superman.

"Yet he was killing people on our world and you protested me killing theirs," Blue said to him, "Do you even account for the shit that just spills from your mouth?"

"Put her down," said Superman. "No," said Blue, "Darkseid even said to prepare. This is me preparing. She'll be useful." Superman just sighed. "We can give her back afterwards," said Blue with a shrug, "I mean, probably."

Blue looked to the others, "This is _my_ meat sack." He lifted an ax, "Anybody fucking touches my stuff will lose an arm."

Superman sighed largely and said, "Darkseid, do you mind if we _borrow_ your uh, Granny Goodness?" Darkseid paused, then said, "Very well." "I'm sorry about this," said Superman, "The boy is just crazy sometimes." "You're awfully polite to the monster, supes," Blue quietly commented.

Well, what turned out to be a very awkward, and almost traitorous amount of allowing people to get away with things, Darkseid gets to live and they have a meat sack of info. Then, a boom tube opened up to take them in.

Blue wondered if that was planned for. But then Blue and them emerged to a green field, and in front several officers, and various emergency service trucks. There were even tents. Just how much was Superman talking to the folks back home?

The crowd cheered. Blue turned to realize that all the people who've been captured were coming out of a _huge_ tube. A very wide one spilled out hundreds of citizens.

The cheering though, dwindled down a little when they looked at Blue and his… resume. But the EMT's got to work and the people went to meet them.

Then Wonder Woman, the brother and sister, Supergirl, and Flash came by first to meet them. And immediately, Supergirl said, "Whoa jeez Blue. What in the world, ugh." She covered her nose and even acted like she was going to throw up.

"What," questioned Blue as if he didn't know. "That's uh… quite the array of trophies you got there," said Flash. "Well yea," said Blue, "After a few hundred stupidly came to fight me, I started collecting their strongest. This is my resume." He shook his head, "Yea people don't bother me anymore."

Sona and Juriya laughed and Diana was smiling, but she came to him to take off the belt of heads as she said, "Yes, well, the war is over and you are beginning to stink. I'll just take this." "Okay."

"And uh," Blue began, "I need to get up to the watch tower and speak with Cyborg and J'onn immediately." "Why is that," asked Diana.

"The boy picked up a prisoner to be interrogated in Apocalypse knowledge," said Superman, "They call her Granny Goodness, and she's strapped to his backpack right now."

"Hera," she said in surprise, "Thorough work there Blue."

She looked to Drake and said, "And Drake. I know you both underwent the same uh, training." "To put it lightly," said Drake with a smile, "But mostly, I just went full beast and threw my weight around. Blue collected all the trinkets."

"I can see that," said Diana, looking him over and the belt. But then she lifted up the horned head and said, "By the gods. Steppenwolf."

"Is _that_ his name," questioned Blue, "I knew it sounded German." "I know, oddly German," said Drake.

"How did you beat him," asked Diana. "Well the fight took like, two seconds," Blue shrugged, "But I raided a tower and did so from a balcony that was apparently to his private quarters. He swung an ax, I punched my claws into his eye sockets. It was super easy." "Well I'll be," Diana chuckled.

"And look at _you_ ," smiled Blue, "Did you do all that damage to him?" "We all did," said Diana. "And I like the ruffled look," smiled Drake, "Really shows off the hot fighter chick that people love."

Diana giggled and said, "Aw thank you boys. But I think I'm due for a hot bath, a stiff drink, and a nap."

"I, support, that," pointed Juriya with a chuckle. "And what better drink to have than with the trusted Brand of House of El ale," Sona pointed out, then looking up to the sky and had a big childish grin on her face.

They had a laugh, but one of the guys close by pointed and said, "Invite me. I could go for one of those after what we've been through." Sona pointed at him, "You got a deal, random citizen!" The guy chuckled.

"That being said," said Sona suddenly, looking around, "Supergirl, I need a flyer." "You're gonna go buy a few crates aren't you," Kara said flatly. "Girl, you know these guys could use a good stiff one about now."

"Phrasing," Juriya stated. Blue and Drake chuckled at that.

So while they did that, Drake and Blue would go to the tower. Superman stayed to help people, and interestingly enough, move beer and snacks for the people. Sona's buying, so whatever. Many would probably stay the night here anyway. In the morning, they'll need transportation to all parts of the country because everybody's just clumped up here.

And then questions were who those girls were. Superman said they were warriors of Apocalypse who defected and helped get the people out, in exchange for shelter from the dystopian society they run there.

One in particular stuck with Superman to talk to him. She's one of the most powerful furies and her name is Barda. She said if they require her help, she's always ready for a fight. Even with Blue the Terrible.

"Blue the terrible," questioned Diana. "It's what the people were calling him," said Barda, "I've never seen such work, quickly sorting out the top generals, destroying important structures, scientists, making sport of our warriors. His stamina and power seems limitless. But it's worse when he was in dragon form. He ate many of our citizens to fuel his fury."

Diana winced and said, "Yea that sounds like him." She looked to Superman, "Did he relapse?" "A bit," Superman nodded, "I mean, he had full control of his faculties, but once behind enemy lines, he went full assassin mode immediately."

"He is a very formidable foe indeed," said Barda, "But allied with him, I would much prefer." "Oh he's a real nice guy once he's off the battlefield," said Superman, "He actually studies music and art, so he enjoys peaceful life too. Try not to think of him as _only that_." "Understood."

An hour later, here came booze and snacks. The people were fine. That is to say, the ones who never got assimilated or destroyed. So they made campfires, the EMT guys got some music playing, and otherwise wound down for the night.

Meanwhile, the Martian was behind the two-way mirror, looking at this Granny Goodness person. Once they set her free, she _immediately_ complained that she thought she was gonna die several times and that she's so damn stiff. Took her thirty minutes to stretch out and she still is kind of working limbs around.

Meanwhile, the Martian was reading her mind. But in the midst of it, she abruptly ripped out the metal bed from the wall and destroyed the glass and knocked out J'onn under it.

She hopped out and said, "That was almost more trouble than it seemed to be worth," said Granny. She walked to a computer and attached a box to it as she said, "We'll see if it was worth it."

Blue had shown Cyborg that he had several motherboxes, and Blue told him, "Convert one so that it only works for me. And then tell me what they are and what they can do." "You took all this and you didn't know what they were for," Cyborg questioned. "Should I?" Cyborg chuckled and said, "Blue, you crazy." "Shoot, I know it Cyborg," Blue agreed happily.

They discussed it until there was an alarm. Cyborg looked up and said, "We're being hacked." "By who," asked Blue.

Cyborg communicated with the machines and then it showed a picture of Granny, in a room she _destroyed_ and now she's attached a motherbox to one of the consoles.

Blue burst in one direction shouting, "Fuck I was played!" Cyborg went to counter the hack while Blue rushed and turned into his dragon. But then he saw her in the hall and screamed in his deep roar, "Graanyyyyy!"

She looked surprised for just a moment before lurching to the side and plowing through the metal wall. Blue followed her in, making his own tear.

He couldn't catch her fast enough. His body was too big and the metal slowed him down too much. He could most likely catch her if he kept trying, but instead, he turned around. She didn't take that motherbox with her and first thing's first. Stop that fucking box.

He found it and stabbed it. He was in human form now, and he called, "Cyborg can you hear me?" "That did it," said Cyborg, "Where's Granny?" "She's actually crazy strong," said Blue, "Plowed through a steel wall to get away from me. J'onn."

Blue had yanked the table off and picked up John. He'd carry him on the way to find that old bitch. He can smell her. She plowed through a couple more walls. Other league members fought her, but they probably treated her like a feeble old woman, so she mopped the floor with them. He passed their downed selves and kept going.

J'onn hummed suddenly. "You with me J'onn?" "Yes," he replied, "Watch out for Granny Goodness. She has trained all of Apocalypses most powerful soldiers. She 'raises' children through methods of brainwashing and torture. And she has the same gifts as the 'New Gods' they call themselves."

"So she's very very tough," said Blue, "I've noticed." "I did not see it in time," said J'onn. "That's alright," said Blue, "We occupied you with scanning." "We on her trail," asked J'onn. "Yes, I'm smelling her," said Blue, but if she…"

He stopped. His thermals saw a portly person behind a wall, just standing there. "What is it?" "Behind that wall," said Blue, "Is that her?"

"Yes," said J'onn. "Do me a favor J'onn," said Blue, "Shut her mind down and do _not_ be gentle." "Affirmative," said J'onn sternly, standing up and focusing.

She yelled behind the wall and contorted, then fell down. "There," said J'onn, "I'm keeping her down." "Okay. Back up, I know you don't like fire."

Blue grabbed his arm gently and walked him back a few paces. Then he trotted there, blew fire, then the wall exploded. Yep. Trap. How the hell did she do that? The hell was she hiding in those fat rolls?"

Blue turned into his dragon and sat on her. Then he put his claws to her eyeballs. "Don't," said J'onn.

"You can let her go now J'onn," said Blue in the deep voice, "And take your time with it. I want her to know what's happening."

"You are quite sadistic Blue," said J'onn. He let her go. She groaned, then she opened her eyes and was surprised to see Blue there.

"The situation is fixed," said Blue calmly, "Whether you return to Darkseid as a person, or a _heavily_ mutilated corps reorganized in a very creative way… is entirely up to you."

She smiled and said, "For Darkseid." Figuring what she's doing, Blue retracted his claws at her eyes. She jerked heavily and almost bucked Blue off to the side, but his feet claws around her legs tightened as hard as he could and he growled as he gripped her arms and held on until they _snapped_. She screamed and Blue kept his face right up to her, having the most sadistic look a dragon could possibly make as he growled.

Minutes passed and all she did was stare at blue with a pained expression and actual sweat. Several Justice League members were there just waiting for something to happen. But Blue _never_ released his grip. Her arms were probably purple by now. They might fall off. But he made her know that he did _not care_. Her struggling will ensure she returns to Darkseid Broken. Or maybe dead. All she will know for a long time forward are those _intense_ blue eyes of his. Never blinking, and cold like an empty pit.

"I got it," said J'onn, "You can let her go now." "Okay," said Blue. … But he stayed there.

"Blue, you can get off," said a dark man with a T on his face. Mr. Terrific, Blue knows about. "I heard him," said Blue, "I can. But I don't want to." He twisted her arms and she clinched her teeth and squirmed.

"Blue, that's enough," said Mr. Terrific, coming over and putting a hand on his scaly arm. "Is that right," questioned Blue, "What do you think Granny? You think enough is enough? which parts do you think is enough? Go on, tell me."

She smirked and said, "You have the wrath of the New Gods in you. You are magnificent." "Is that all you have to say," questioned Blue. "Blue," said J'onn. Blue glanced at him. Then it was back to her. Then finally, he stood up and walked away.

"Good Blue," said Mr. Terrific, "We got it from here. Whaddya say I get you something to eat?" Now normal sized again, Blue said softly, "I would like that very much, thank you."

 **Chapter 9 – Preparations**

Blue's talk with Mr. Tarrific was nice. He's like, the third smartest person on the planet. Blue asked if he's the one who made anti-gravity technology and if Blue could learn that too?" He said it was a collaborative affair. J'onn, Superman, Batman, the usual smart people.

And he admires Blue's practice involving LexCorp so far. So if he's making a new brand of transportation, he could see LexCorp leading that show. He'd be willing to teach Blue.

But then they talked about Blue's anger issues. Blue almost said he was dumb, but he's not. He's well informed of his life. The League knows all about it. But he just wants to know if Blue has a, well, healthy outlet for it.

Blue said this in response, "I don't like people in general. But of the ten percent of this planet I admire, it pains me greatly to see it mistreated. The world was assaulted and almost destroyed by a psychopath that Superman allowed to live, and with new knowledge, return and succeed next time. Then that old bitch with the ironic name played me like a fool so she could infiltrate the watch tower and hurt my friends. I can tell ya. I know with absolute certainty where my wrath must be directed. My emotion compels me."

"But we must control our baser instincts," said Mr. Terrific. "Precisely," said Blue, "But you are never told to _ignore them_. You were born normal. You don't appreciate the entirely new spectrum of information that I now receive."

"Information," nodded Mr. Terrific. He chuckled and said, "That's… wow." Blue smiled and said, "You're so smart you always avoid bringing feelings into things don't you." "I never focus on that, you're right," he nodded with a smile, "That's actually a pretty good way of looking at things, you're right."

In the end, he was satisfied that Blue is a sane adult. Usually people are immature, so when they kill once and like it, then they want more, and then just go at it without distinction. It's how previous psychopaths, or any child without discipline, tend to come about. So Blue may be a monster, but he's got a strong friend/foe recognition system in there, and that's what's important.

Shortly after, J'onn gave the group now his report. He gave a more thorough description of what he told Blue. But he also said other things. Like how she runs an "Orphanage". The brainwashing and torturing of children to make full blown fanatics. Blue chimed in and mentioned that the people had a strong death monger vibe to them.

Then J'onn also mentioned a war between "Apokolips" and "New Genisis". So there's Darkseid, and then High Father. Drake raised his hand and said, "I would like to meet this High Father."

They agreed that would be an actual good decision and should make it a point to do that one day. But other than that, there's finite information of troop strength and methods that they'll discuss later. But Superman went to deliver Granny Goodness, and Blue adamantly wants to know Darkseid's reaction so he can revel in it.

Well, Superman delivered her, said she was feisty and Blue didn't like that, so she almost lost her arms. "Surprised he let her live," said Darkseid, "He must cherish your word very well." "Believe me, it's been a chore trying to convince this kid not to kill everybody from your planet." "And yet, he obeys nontheless," said Darkseid.

Blue was disappointed with Darkseid's reaction. A little… bland. Or too understanding. They seem to pride strength and ferocity over there. Maybe Granny wasn't kidding about Blue's value to them. Not that he cared.

Well anyway, that's enough of that nonsense. Blue must be running on three days without sleep and he's only recently fed. Time to nap.

He was so tired that he just found one of the beds up here and plopped down. He had a good sleep. Even if Diana was gently stroking his head.

"He's our cute little monster," said Superman with a smirk. "I heard he gave you trouble," said Diana. "Well," he sighed, "It's not like the boy's arguments are invalid. It's just that the kid is too eager to kill. Not only the aggressors, but even the civilians."

"He tried killing some of the civilians," asked Diana. "He already ate several by the time I got to him," said Superman, "He said that civilians in hell are still demons and should be treated as such."

"Still though," she said. "I know," he nodded, "He especially hated when I said to spare Darkseid." "You made the wrong choice there," said Diana, "I can say that as well."

"Yea, well, once you make that power vacuum, _then_ what happens," he shrugged. "There will be a new, less experienced replacement and we can kill him too," she stated. Superman nodded, but said, "But I'm still not comfortable making that decision." "Well lucky for you, you have an intensely loyal dragon willing to do that for you," she stated. He nodded in agreement.

"Where'd you go," Superman then asked. "Delivered Steppenwolf's head to my mother," said Diana. "She like it?" "She is relieved that that monster is dead, yes," said Diana, "Said to give Blue her best wishes." "He'll like to hear that," said Superman.

"You look like you want to pet," said Diana to the person at the door. "I already pet Drake's head, I'm good," Shiera replied. They chuckled.

It was ten hours until Blue woke up. He laid in bed for almost an hour, just texting people and slowly waking up. He texted Mercy to see how the business is doing. She said things are well again, but people sure don't like that logo up there and the "guys upstairs" want to change it. She says to come back as soon as he's ready. He said he'll be there in an hour or so if he can.

Texted Sona. She didn't answer. Juriya texted him though and said her adorably drunk self is still asleep. The party animal did it again and ran the people ragged all night. But at least spirits have risen at least 300%. Blue Texted back, "I love sister." Juriya texted back, "I love her too."

Texted Bruce to see if he's needed anywhere and Bruce texted back immediately, "Oh no. You rest and eat and do everything you need. You did a good job, now you take a break." Blue texted back, "Thank you."

He texted Louis, "You alive?" _Immediately_ she texted back, "Blue, holy crap, what happened?!" Blue texted back, "Which part?" She texted back, "All of it. Would've snagged Superman, but he's busy doing a lot of relief efforts."

Okay then. So he told her the generalized story. Outside of the missile, Luther wasn't a bad guy this time. Just a douche. Told her about the beautiful bio-dome and how the cluster-fuck of Luthor's quote/unquote "friends", and the League war-horsing around. That place _exploded_. Then it was the war on Apokolips and lots of blood and screaming and butchery. But Superman and his bro Drake were there and they just wrecked the absolute crap out of everybody, he's happy to say.

"Holy cow," she replied, "After all that, you need a big vacation." He replied, "After all that, I need to go to church." "Lol!" she replied. Blue chuckled a bit himself. It's funny because it's true. He likes those people there at Southlake community.

Drake would come to see him. "My poor little brother, still in bed," he joked. "If it's any consolation, I feel super rested right now," Blue said while stiffening and stretching.

Drake sat on the seat close by. Then he said, "Ya know, I can't remember a time when I had genuine fun in a fight." "I know, right," smiled Blue, "All things considered, this was a great opportunity." "I've always hated my monster," said Drake, "But that was _totally_ a Godzilla movie." "Yehehea," laughed Blue.

"Just an entire city that I don't like," smiled Drake, looking up and imagining. "Throw your weight around," said Blue. "Oh yea, my spiky back is no joke. In fact, that's how I damaged him so much. I asked G.L. to take me up to the stratosphere and on the way down, I transformed while he put rockets on my belly. I might have literally cracked that man thing's skull." "Awesome," smiled Blue.

"And I've got loooots of trinkets to sort out," said Blue. But then Blue frowned, "Shit, I need a mantle. Shit, I need a _house_. I'll think about it later."

They talked a little more before getting out of bed. But Drake just wanted Blue to know he really enjoyed his time with him out there. Blue clearly did too.

Blue got up, noticed the other Justice League members who didn't go home to sleep. Shiera was one of them. Blue sneaked head pets.

"Yea, I got head pets from her too," chuckled Drake quietly. "Just about everybody is super sweet," said Blue, "Diana especially wanted me to feel wanted." "I know," smiled Drake, "She's helped me out. Miss Canary too has been a big help for me. Did you know that before she became a combatant, she was a qualified psychologist?" "I did not. Huh."

"You two are too loud," she mumbled suddenly. "Oop, sorry," whispered Blue, "Just sneakin' head pets. Don't mind me." She smiled and said, "Just keep it down." "Okay."

They'd be out anyway. Cyborg, who doesn't sleep, met Blue and gave him a metallic blue box that looked familiar. Then he said, "I've been thinking about what you said. Now, I've restricted certain technologies as well as the boom tube, so you'll have to call me if you need me to put you anywhere."

"Okay," said Blue. "No offense, it's just that I hear you're a bit of a plotter," said Cyborg. Blue chuckled and said, "I do have my own schemes from time to time." "Must be that Luthor blood in you huh Blue," joked Drake, bumping his arm. "It might be," chuckled Blue.

Later, he'd boom tube up in the sky, then just glide down his place. Blue just asked Cyborg to keep his stuff safe somewhere until Blue knew where to put it. Except the ax though. Blue kept that and would put it in his office wall.

He walked in with that ax, but he assumed that an obvious yawn would put people at ease. It did and he was approached by Mercy in a few moments with his coat.

"Ah," smiled Blue, "He handed her the ax and said, 'here, hold this'." She did, and hefted it a couple times, saying, "Wow this thing is heavy." "Yup," smiled Blue as he strapped the back straps to the front, "It's an alien ax. That's going on the wall." "Spoils of war sir," she stated.

The "guys upstairs", is what people considered the primary owners aside from Lex himself. It's who's been running the company while Luthor was away, and continuing to manage most of it when Blue first started off. Blue had met them once, but now he's having an official conference with them today.

Blue sat there with a bunch of older people and they thanked him for being there. First order of business. _Change the logo_. People are pissed and stocks are going way down. Lex's name is a _stain_ on the brand.

Blue said he already had a plan, and he used his phone to hijack the decently priced projector above him. Now they saw an art site with the "BlueCorp" logo, with the dragon tail extending from the back of the B, and the wings extending from the top of the C. There's even the vehicle logo brand.

"I think it looks cute to be honest," said Blue. "People do see you as cute sir," said one. "Yes, you are technically a teenager, and seen as the League's project child," mentioned another. "I could see this working," said another, "Even as you get older, the brand is still very you."

"How much would it take usually to make a new brand," said Blue. "Depends on who you hire to invent one," said one, "Could be a hundred thousand, to half a million." "What a waste of money," growled Blue, "There are so many bored people with graphics to design. Still, put this logo up and contact this man and pay him fifty grand for his efforts.

Second order of business. Blue's been getting _calls_. They're talking about the bio-dome project that went down and they're wanting to revive it.

"Excuse me," questioned Blue. "That scare was no joke," said another man, "You once talked about fuel going out in two centuries. Well that information is not new. Resources are finite. And with this latest event, it _devastated_ the nation."

"We got lucky," said Blue, "I didn't think it was possible to…" Blue tilted his head, "Re-ignite an inert fluid." "Neither did we," said another man.

So there's the government, the railroads, and the oil industry who want to speak to him. There's also the Daily Planet who want an exclusive with him on what the heck they did on the other world and what it was like. Because there are pictures online right now of their epic return.

But _Blue._ He was the only one who looked completely different, armed to the teeth like that, and decorated in corpses. Results are as positive as they are negative. Incidentally, there's a heavy metal band who wants to sponsor him.

Then there's talk within the corporation about opening their own auto department. A major one, in central United States. At least one for now. They also want Blue's input in a number of designs.

There's also daily talk show, and a night show that wants him to show up. But there's also a public televised conference that the governor wants him to go to, and give an official statement about the event and Luthor, and the company. Details are determined once he called.

So Blue had a lot to do. First off, Louis is down the way. He invited her to dinner and said she can bring her camera.

They had a dinner for three. Her camera man Jimmy set his camera down for now and ate with them. He ate quicker, then would pick up the camera and start filming. Then the interview began.

First off, what happened to Blue? Blue told her straight up, the Shade caught him. Next thing he knew, he was in a rather lovely place.

He described the events. And what happened. Louis was confused. "So wait," she began, "Luthor, is _not_ the bad guy this time?" "Oh the missile is all him," said Blue, "Otherwise, the entire thing is legit."

Blue looked to the side and growled an inhuman growl, "Except for that old fuck face Doctor Savina. Weaponized the whole damn thing. And the ensuing combat with the League when _they_ arrived aggravated the explosives. Superman can't weld a hole the size of a damn _football field_. The place is in the bottom of the ocean right now." "I'm sorry to hear that," she replied.

"But yea, whomever sits on the big green throne during a time when gas is all gone, will rule the world," said Blue, "And nobody wants to kiss that man's ass because he's a douche." "Obviously."

"But it was all legit," she questioned. "Oh yea. Even the Africans they employed were told that if they trained and worked for them, they get housing, medicine, food, and freedom from the fucking warlords ruining all their lives."

"And was that you who eliminated an entire warlord territory," she asked. Blue paused. Then he glanced down sheepishly, "Yes." "It really was you," she questioned. "Yea it was me."

"That was thousands of troops gone in one night," Louis almost shouted, "The Africans are getting religious with it, saying God came down personally to destroy them."

"I do think of myself as a _servant_ of God, if that makes it more accurate," he pointed out, "But yes, over six thousand psychopaths dead." "But there were children there," said Louis.

"I know," said Blue sadly, "I talked with the Africans about it, but they're like, 'no you have to kill them too. We lost them the moment we let the warlords take them. They've been brainwashed and trained to kill ever since." Blue winced and shrugged, "So I did. And there was nothing anyone could do, because people are literally murdered if they resist even the slightest. There was no victory that night I assure you."

"So how do you feel about that," she asked. "I think I can handle it because my mind is more or less built for it. So as odd as it sounds, if you want an enemy slaughtered in droves, you talk to me."

"But you can pick and choose, right," she questioned, "You're not a slave anymore." "Oh of course, and I'm still technically a government operative." He looked to the side, "Though they've been awfully quiet in the past year. They must be satisfied with my brothers and sister."

"No doubt they want to use your company for their own ends," she stated, "You're a business man now." "Yep."

But anyway, on to when Blue got captured _again_ by the alien assailant. Then again, a few of them got captured. But Blue busted them out first and took care of them. Then it got really exciting when they woke up and they started countermeasures. And to Superman's distaste, Blue did what he was built to do.

"Destroy the enemy," she stated. "Oh if they're gonna destroy our people on our soil, then they should have _never_ invited me to theirs," he growled, "It was the first time in my life I've had genuine fun destroying an enemy. And there was _a lot_."

"Your brother Drake was there I noticed," said Louis, "Did he have fun too?" "Yes actually," smiled Blue, "He says he's always despised the monster they made of him. But now it was like a Godzilla movie. He's in a city of industry that needed to go, so he just threw his weight around and started breaking things. And I rode on his back with axes in the air and roaring, it was like a scene in a fantasy movie, it was awesome." "Cool. I'd watch that movie."

They talked a bit more, but they were done. So now he contacted the folks at the D.E.O, so he could go up there and give an official statement.

Then there was another set of big wigs and top brass to talk to. They too wanted to know the story. So he told them and said that besides the missile, everything else was legit work. Blue's still upset that it sank.

But then they had a proposition for them. They want to revive the project, and add some American agents and scientists to the mix. But Blue's industry will have to pay quite a bit themselves to make this happen.

Blue said he'd do it, and he even has a request. Luthor, Humanite, Ivy, and Cheeta are reinstated into that program as well. They questioned this, but Blue said for one thing, it'll get them out of the social toxins, and put them to genuine use on something great. Secondly, it'll be like giant house arrest. They can easily be monitored with an ankle bracelet or something. A gilded cage, one might say.

He even told them about what information they've managed to take from Apokolips. Waller herself has some meta-human plans out-n'-about, naturally. So Blue said there's the evil place, then a good place called New Genisis, and they've been at war with each other. But Apokolips isn't life sustaining. That's why they go to war with everyone. They just steal and steal to renew their planet's power. They could easily just leave and commandeer a good world or something, and that's it forever, but no. Apparently that's too nice.

They asked him if they could have access to some of the weapons he confiscated, and Blue said, "I can give you a power ax, but the League's got the rest of my stuff."

Once _that_ was done, he talked to the people involved in wanting that bio-dome revived. Everyone else he was on board with, but he wasn't sure about the oil guys.

But they seemed legitimately interested in it. But is until they said something about stock options. But Blue said that's not what this was. This is a think tank. A joint project. There's no stocks. They emphasized that stocks would make things better, but Blue straight-up told them, "No, you just want it to be like a corporation so you can buy it all and cut everybody else out and I'm not doing that. And the U.S. government's making the firewall for this project, so good luck getting through that you greedy son of a bitch."

He just hung up on them. Then he sent out a warning to his people, and Waller, saying the oil guys called and he suspects they'll be a problem in the long run.

Once _That_ was done, he talked to the governor. They discussed what he will say at the televised event. Then later, they would have the event.

Blue came up to the stage and there were cheers. Then he spoke to them about what's been going on with him. He talked about the bio-dome project, and Apokolips.

But he told them that the government is reviving the project. He even defended Luthor, saying that aside from the missile, he was doing well. In fact, Blue's requested that they be under house arrest at this very project, working.

The crowd didn't think it too good of an idea and one mentioned that Blue's just trying to save the LexCorp name.

Blue pointed to that man and said, "Did you hear what he just said?" he repeated it, and then stated that there has been construction on said logo since yesterday. No, it won't be LexCorp anymore.

"This time, it's ironic," said Blue, "A dick move actually helped us. Now we don't have to imagine when the addicts of the world suddenly lose their supply because it's already happened. Make no mistake people, what happened earlier, is what will happen again, but naturally this time. Maybe it's because he's my dad, or maybe it's because the League's been teaching me to value people more, but at the end of the day, I swear I can see an actual soul in there somewhere. I can smell it, I can reach it, but I just can't get it the fuck out here fully. So I'm doing an experiment. Maybe if I can make the man happy doing good work, then he won't be such an asshole all the time."

He stood straighter and said, "So at the end of the day, I'm putting up a lot of money into this joint project myself and I'll be a part of it. There's even talk of a BlueCorp car dealership to open up somewhere, so watch out for that. Other than that, good luck and have a good year." He left the stage then. The crowd actually clapped.

 **Chapter 10 – Turning Blue**

Blue went to see Lex in prison. Cooked a meal too. The guards were used to this by now. Blue and he had a somewhat uncomfortable sit-down.

"I understand you're putting your name up on my building," said Luthor. "The populace is sick of the name Lex," said Blue, "It was the logical choice." Luthor hummed.

"I was honestly rooting for you this time you know," said Blue, "If the league wasn't so gung ho and that piece of shit Sivana didn't weaponized the thing to justify their actions, this would've all turned out for the better. In more ways than one."

"It was my fault for inviting him," said Luthor, "Both of them." "Humanite was involved," Blue questioned. "Humanite played both sides," said Luthor, "More money to be made that way." "Not really," said Blue, "Destroyed the long-run plan with that bullshit and good luck getting money from an old bastard with a hole through his head. If his brain wasn't so weighted down with selfish bullshit, he would've seen this."

"Well it's too late now," said Luthor, taking a bite of steak. He had a good steak dinner this time again. then Blue said, "I told the government a condition. I invited you to be on house arrest on the bio-dome project we're reviving. If you behave and not get all grandiose, I think your life will be peaceful and at least somewhat fulfilling."

"I heard," said Luthor, "My lawyer told me. Thank you for sending him by the way." "He's helping to mediate between you, me, and the government," Blue replied.

After the steak dinner, Luthor actually got real with him for a moment. He clasped his hands in front of him and said, "You know Blue, I've always liked you." "You do," questioned Blue, "It's kinda hard to tell with you."

"You are a powerful young man," said Luthor, "Yet you don't treat the world as lesser like Superman does." "To be fair," Blue began, "Superman is sentient. Which means it's more difficult for him to socialize. He tries harder in just getting along with people than anything else."

"Noted," said Luthor, "Just know I have counted the times that you were personally involved for my benefit. I will not forget that." "Good," said Blue, "I know there's a human in there and not an unfeeling robot. I just want to see the human more." "I'll work on it."

That last phrase actually didn't seem as real. Oh well. Today was still a nice little breakthrough.

And speaking of breakthroughs, he went to see Humanite. He's a piece of shit for the most part, but not completely. He actually understands from the guards that he loves opera and most of his funds he receives goes to grants to those places so he can continue watching his favorite shows.

Blue had to get a second, and even third opinion, because that doesn't sound right. He's not that noble. But they confirm it, so maybe he kind of is. That was odd. So when the day came to go see him, The guards let Blue in his personal room. And Humanite might be suspicious that Blue would kill him, if it wasn't for that black violin case he held.

So Blue told him that he's allowing Humanite on the project under the bio-dome arrest conditions. But he asked him, "Did you really mean what you said? That I play good music?" "The orchestra was wonderful," Humanite replied.

He's always so calm and eloquently spoken. Seems like he's telling the truth too. And so, Blue pulled out his violin. Then he said before he played, "As people know about me. I practice business and science now, but I have an equal passion, if not more so, in music. I wrote this myself."

He started. It wasn't a quick pace. It was slow and classical. Both Blue and Humanite closed their eyes, giving in to the music. But Humanite looked curiously at Blue, when a second bowstring was brought up, using his _tail_.

Then, at a certain high point, the second string played. Blue literally harmonized with himself from that point forward. Humanite smiled and rocked his head to the music.

When he was done, the word that came from Humanite's mouth was, "Heavenly." "I hoped so," smiled Blue, "I'm working on a major orchestral piece currently. Another rock n' roll type. If all goes well and not too much distracts me, I can be the conductor of my first major piece in an official theater, by the end of this year."

"And if you make a deal with the guards, I would love to see it," said Humanite. "I'll talk with them," said Blue.

Blue put his stuff away. He apologized for barging in, but thanked him for his comments, and then he was off.

He'd see Ivy and Cheetah together in the visiting area. He made Ivy a floral pattern fruit and veggie dish while Cheetah got her own steak.

"Oh what the hell Blue," Cheetah complained. Meanwhile, Ivy was laughing her ass off. It was a steak cut perfectly like a cat head, having olive eyes and onion fangs. And the potatoes and carrots were organized to make it look like the enormous cat head to a tiny cat body.

Blue was laughing too actually. "I mean, holy shit the effort you put into this, but for once, can you not?" "What," Blue questioned, "As far as I know, you were born a fuzzy cat. I enjoy you." "I know you do," she growled, "Pervert."

"Oh, because I have a sex drive it makes me a pervert," questioned Blue with a smirk, "You're more adult than me Barbara. Plus it doesn't count half the time because you're fuzzy." "Whatever."

She ate it greedily though. There's plenty there to eat. And Ivy thanked him for her dish. Blue pointed at Ivy, "See? I made hers flower-like and she's okay with it. You have self-esteem issues girl." "Yea," Ivy playfully agreed, "She's always been such a huge wuss." "Ivy, I will eat you," Cheetah warned. Ivy and Blue just chuckled.

So Blue told them the deal. Legit plan this time, government funded in part, and it's basically the same thing as last time, only house arrest version. And the two were okay about this.

Blue sighed with relief when he got home to Bruce's place. Damian was there too. Damian immediately said that making the bio-dome a prisoner reform place is a bad idea. Blue replied, "I know, which is why it's only the four. I won't allow anyone else." "I don't think it'll be entirely your choice," said Damian. "And they can't do anything to me if I _kill_ one of them then," said Blue. Damian only hummed.

Bruce sat with his two boys later. They were out back, watching the blue waters of that pool Blue used to sleep in. He hasn't needed to in a while. Blue has come a long way. He thanked Bruce and the League for everything they've done for him and his family.

In the days to come, the news was talking about Blue's family and the League's efforts everywhere. Blue's family was only mentioned because of BlueCorp, and a somewhat embarrassing photo of Sona flopped over a big guy's belly, both drunk and laying on the grass. This was the time where she hosted that huge party and everybody got drunk.

Of course, there was a cute image to balance that out, as that day, she went full wolf and let the crowd scratch her back and head. And her wolfy face had her eyes closed and a big smile. She just laid there with her feet tucked in like an actual dog, and got pettin's.

But the events just previous just melted away with what she did and the people kept saying how very proud they are to have her. She's a real humanitarian.

As for BlueCorp, it's official now. One night, after construction was complete the day prior, the golden LexCorp letters and the building went dark. Then, blue lights came on and there, in place of LexCorp, was BlueCorp, with the dragon tail and wing and everything.

The lobby had changed too. Not by much though, The walls were painted a little darker, and long LED strips of blue accented the place in angular designs, making the place look more futuristic. It's really his company now. In a related matter, BlueCorp stocks are pretty high.

Also involving the company, Blue and the auto industry had an interesting idea. It would be a joint operation, but not operated by BlueCorp. This place will be the distributor of the "Bluesters" vehicles, he calls them now, and BlueCorp will supply engineers and pay donations to the branches that sells his cars. This means that one, the auto industry gets a percentage of each sale, and two, additional BlueCorp donations will count as a charity. And thusly a tax write-off. It's almost as if the company donates to itself to reduce taxing.

But then Blue was honestly surprised by something. As time went by, the bio-dome was up surprisingly fast. The salt water screwed _everything_ up, but it can be fixed in time.

In any case, one of the reasons why it came up so fast is because the Atlantians were personally involved. Apparently, Aquaman talked to Batman. Batman talked to Waller, and Waller allowed one additional, and top secret, contract that allowed the Atlantians to joint operate this project and provide their own tech, as well as observation.

Blue talked to Arthur when he got there. And Arthur said this is a good idea, and less harmful energy is always something he can get behind. And because it's Blue, that's just the little extra push he needed to personally help out. But this also opens the door for Atlantis to do official surface work. Not something they really care about, but as they say, "the world is getting smaller," and it doesn't hurt to invest sometimes.

Speaking of investing, Blue caught an email one day. It's one of the sad kinds. Said the brother of several siblings is supporting his dad and everyone, but it gets harder and harder to work because of the house and a failing car. He heard that Blue's a nice guy and wondered if he could help out.

Hm. Okay then, background check. He'll figure out if this is legit. Using the usual channels for this sort of thing, he figured out the kid was telling the truth. The dad's not a deadbeat. He's just crippled. A war veteran type. Guess disability doesn't do well. And holy crap look at that house they live in. It's like it's on its last legs. Oh yea, Blue's gonna handle this.

Good thing he didn't tell Bruce he's building him a car. Because once that was done, Blue hopped in it and took off to Vermont.

What happened next was a joyful teary event. Because not only did Blue give them a super-expensive car, but he also called contractors and paid in full to fix this garbage of a place up. He'd also supply a solar panel and batteries to help with payments.

The entire family said he was like a literal angel. Blue said he's happy to help. And then he was off. No camera crews or anything. Though people who came by and notice this happening occasionally had their phones out and filming.

In other news, Blue and the family attended a rock concert. They'd meet a new-ish rock band and would shake hands with them. This is the band that wanted to sponsor them. But they were surprised when Blue's gang said they had a performance of their own to do.

So the band played. The song was about the superbeasts and was a good fast and hard rock song. Some metal songs sounds like idiots trying their hardest, but not these guys. And the crowd _really_ got excited when Blue showed up one way, and Drake the other, and just long enough to shoot fire into the sky when the rock music ended. Then they'd quickly slink off back out of sight. That was a little taste.

But then, the main band left and announced the Superbeasts. So Blue and the family came out.

"Glad you're all doing well tonight," said Blue to them. The crowd cheered. But they were also curious when instruments were being picked up and Drake was on the drums back there.

"Ya know," Blue began as he paced, "Life is funny huh. Some rock bands don't know they'll be similar to gods. Some make it and some don't. Some social media folks grow stupid-big. And a certain blue monster never thought he'd be the head of a major corporation. I mean, me. Civil work. That's amazing."

A Guitar strap went around Blue's neck as Juriya equipped him with an electric guitar. "So we have a song for you tonight," said Blue, "We've been thinking about this a lot, and we think we got ourselves down here. Juriya?"

He gave it to Juriya and he said, "We had a fight with an alien race recently. Big one too. So we thought, if we had any music to announce ourselves to the enemy, what would it be? Well, it goes a little something, like-iss."

Blue started playing a few little notes on his guitar, just looking around innocently. The crowd was already hooting. But after Blue played a few notes, Drake started slamming those sticks down on the drums and them Blue and Sona jammed those guitar picks downward across the strings.

 _Now_ it was a metal song, and a fast one. And Juriya began singing. He started telling how they do things a certain way, and don't even need guns, and it's just something they like to do. But after a few lines, the entire group sang the chorus, "You better get ready to die!"

The crowd couldn't even contain their enthusiasm. They were already going nuts. For five minutes they played. Juriya sang another series of solo words about the _enemy'_ s judgement day. They fucked up and now it's time to say goodnight. Then all four shouted, "You better get ready to die!"

The song ended and the crowd was still cheering and having a good time. Blue and drake breathed fire into the sky again and Juriya hooted loudly.

It took minutes for the crowd to calm down. That's okay. Juriya was a clown. He already wore the Japanese style stuff like he always did, so he did spinning kicks and things and extended his claws for jabs. Blue sent fireballs into the sky occasionally.

But then Juriya said something of his own. "Ya know," Juriya began happily, "War is fine and all, but what comes after? Well I can tell ya, Blue has trouble initiating this part. So let's help him get into the spirit shall we?"

Immediatley, Blue and Sona started strumming their guitars, then Drake played those drums, and Juriya sang, "Party party party, I really need to party!" Crowd went nuts already.


End file.
